Castle: Star Witness
by D M Harper
Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability. Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish; Kevin Ryan & Jenny O'Malley. A/U F/F storyline. Don't like; don't read. Please review and nourish the Muse! Not a Caskett tale.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_**Friday 23rd September, 2011.**_

"Ooh, I think they died from blood loss."

"Gee Castle," quipped NYPD Medical Examiner Doctor Lanie Parish. "What was your first clue Genius?"

Missing the sarcasm entirely, the bestselling crime novelist and consultant with the 12th Precinct's Homicide Squad, Richard Edgar Castle forty, replied, "The fact the bathtub has at least six quarts of blood in it and that my friends, is not healthy for the body."

"Well done Sherlock," muttered Senior Homicide Detective Katherine Houghton Beckett, a thirty one year old hazel eyed brunette.

"Initial COD is exsanguination, but I'll know more once I get back to the Morgue," remarked Doctor Parish while inspecting the underside of the wrist on the face down, long haired blonde. "There are no lacerations to the wrists, arms, neck or legs. Except for the ligature marks on both wrists, I can't see any other abnormalities at this stage."

"So how the hell did the blood end up in the tub?" pondered Castle with an arched right brow.

Detective Beckett scanned the bathroom before asking, "Is it possible the killer drained the blood using a device Lanie?"

"They could have Kate."

"And removed all evidence after the procedure," suggested Castle.

"Wow Castle," sniggered Beckett. "Don't stop, you are on a roll."

"There's no need to be snarky Detective."

With an eye roll Beckett and Castle observed Lanie as she rolled over the petite, slim body.

"Oh my god, it's Sasha Allen!" exclaimed Castle in surprise and borderline hysteria.

"So we can't discount the fact the name used to register the room is fake?" posed Beckett. "And who is Sasha Allen?"

The six foot two Castle shook his head, "Jesus Beckett, you need to get out more. Sasha was the manager of the biggest selling rock queen in the world, Torri Wingate."

"Never heard of her either," confessed Beckett sans emotion.

With a shrug, Castle scoffed, "That statement just proves my previous point."

It was Lanie's turn to roll her eyes at her friend, "Even I know who Castle is talking about. I have all ten of her albums, she's totally brilliant and sexy as all hell."

"She's in town right now. In fact, she played Madison Square last night and that may account for Sasha's presence," explained Castle. "I tried to get tickets for Alexis, but they were sold out months ago."

Beckett looked at the goofy smile on Castle's face, "Are you going to be okay or do you need to step out of the room and take a moment?"

"I will be if I get to meet Torri during this investigation; she's awesome."

"She may also be our one and only link to the dead body."

"I've found a puncture mark on the right inner thigh," declared Lanie, putting an end to Castle's school boy exuberance for the moment.

Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito walked into the large bathroom; ready to disclose information they had acquired from questioning reception staff.

"What do you have?" inquired Beckett.

Ryan looked down and referred to his notebook, "The name the victim registered under is a fake."

"We know," countered Beckett. "Thanks to Castle's obsession with a rock star he's identified her as Sasha Allen."

"No shit!" expressed Esposito with shock. "She used to be Torri Wingate's manager."

Ryan got in on the act, "Man, I love her music and she's so unbelievably hot."

Castle smirked at Beckett with his usual self-righteousness, "See, you gotta get out and live a little."

"Shut up Castle," snapped the five foot nine detective; not in the mood for a personal valuation while on the job. "Ryan, find out where we can find this Torri Wingate and bring her into the station for questioning."

"You got it Boss."

"Lanie, can you get back to me as soon as you have a positive ID?"

"Sure Kate."

"I'm telling you Beckett, it is Sasha," reiterated Castle smugly.

"Officially I need a little bit more than your word."

"Fair enough, but fifty bucks says I'm right."

"Keep your money; you'll need it for your next poker night. Let's search the other rooms."

-0-

The suite offered up no evidence or clues, so Kate drove Castle back to the Precinct. When she reached her desk on the fourth floor, she opened the bottom right drawer and retrieved a bottle of aspirin. Going into the break room, she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and nearly bumped into Castle as she turned to leave the room.

"Jesus Castle, can you move out of the way?"

In reply, the blue eyed Castle shoved his iPhone in front of Beckett's face, "See, I love it when I'm right. That's a picture of Sasha Allen at last year's Grammy Awards."

"Okay, I get the point," snarled Beckett before digesting two tablets. "You have already given me a headache from ranting on about her in the car."

Swiping his right index finger across the screen, Castle started to read out loud, "Sasha Allen was reportedly fired as Torri Wingate's manager for breach of contract on January 12th 2011. Unconfirmed reasons include illicit drug use, release of unauthorised photos and misappropriation of funds. Sources close to Allen suggest there was a falling out between the two women over a request for more money. Wingate's new manager, Clive Hillary declined to comment on the matter."

"Thank you Castle, that sounds like a motive to me."

Shock register on the author's face and he objected, "A motive, what now?"

Beckett rolled her eyes, "It's otherwise called reason."

Castle ridiculed the suggestion, "Oh, bad blood between Sasha and Torri is hardly a good enough reason for murder."

"It's been plenty for other cases and you know it."

The bantering ceased when Esposito and Ryan walked into the bullpen and Beckett asked, "Did you two forget something?"

Esposito shook his head, "No Boss, we turned up at Torri Wingate's apartment and got no response, so we went to her office over on Fifth Avenue and was told by her manager she wasn't there."

"And?" demanded Beckett impatiently.

"He wouldn't say where she was."

"Did you happen to mention he could be arrested for hindering a homicide investigation?"

Ryan scrunched up his nose at the suggestion, "No, but Clive Hillary informed us he'd personally deliver Torri here at one o'clock." He pulled a small envelope from the inside pocket of his overcoat, "He also gave us tickets for tonight's concert."

"Jesus, you let him get away with that?" objected Beckett at the two grinning detectives.

Esposito withdrew two lanyards from under his jacket, "Well, it was hard not to when he gave us backstage passes and an invite to the end of tour party tomorrow night."

"Get out of here!" cried out Castle excitedly as he high fived both men.

"You people have no shame," declared Beckett as she sat behind her desk.

Castle chuckled momentarily, "Wow, you guys rock and if you happen to have trouble deciding on who to take with you, don't forget about yours truly"

"Sorry Castle," said Ryan. "I'll be taking Jenny."

Esposito grimaced, "Lanie has my other ticket dude."

"Name your price gentlemen," offered Castle while withdrawing his cheque book.

"No way man, we are talking about Torri Mighty Glory here," protested Esposito with a shake of his head. "No amount of money can make me part with these babies."

Beckett tuned out of the conversation when Lanie called.

_"I've got TOD Kate."_

"All right, give it to me."

_"Between four and four fifteen this morning and the blood was drained via a cannula inserted into the inner left thigh. I also found a large dosage of GHB in her system. The abrasions to her wrists suggest your victim was tied up at some stage."_

"Could she have been suspended above the bathtub?"

_"It's possible, but there were no signs of blood on her feet or legs to indicate she was standing in the tub or hung above it."_

"I didn't detect any rope at the scene."

_"Neither did CSU."_

"The killer was extremely well organised and may have brought his own instead of using items in the room."

_"They were meticulous Kate. The body was washed post-mortem hence the absence of fibres or fluids and would definitely explain the absence of blood."_

"Was there any indication of sexual abuse or activity?"

_"No and what is all that noise going on in the background?"_

"The children are fighting over concert tickets."

The Medical Examiner's voice rose an octave, _"Oh hell no, you tell Castle his money is no good and Javier is taking me and Kevin is bringing Jenny."_

"You guys are double dating now?"

_"We are and if you'd loosen up, you and Castle could join us some time."_

"Lanie, I told you that will never happen and I have to go."

_"Girl, when are you going to stop running from the truth?"_

"Goodbye Doctor Parish."

_"This conversation isn't over and I'm two minutes out."_

In reply Beckett hung up and moved over to the large whiteboard with a photo of the victim attached to a magnetised clip at the top. Glancing at her father's wristwatch, she interrupted the tête-à-tête going on behind her, "Are you three gentlemen ready to do some actual police work?"

Esposito was the first to respond, "Yo, sorry about that Boss."

Beckett's desk phone rang and she picked it up, "Beckett."

_"Detective, Sergeant Brooks here at the front desk; I've got a Clive Hillary downstairs asking for Ryan."_

"I'll send him down and thanks." Putting the receiver back into the cradle, Beckett turned to Ryan, "Clive Hillary is in reception. Can you go get him and put him in Interview Room 2?"

"I'm right on it K-Beck."

"He's an hour early," pointed out Castle. "Esposito, final offer one thousand dollars."

A wide eyed Javier asked, "For each ticket?"

"If that is what it will take to complete the transaction, then yes?"

"No deal Mister Moneybags."

"Two thousand," offered Castle without hesitation.

With a steely glare, Beckett remonstrated, "Castle, give it a rest."

Esposito chuckled at the remonstration and returned to his desk.

In response, Castle raised his hand at him, "Five, for the two."

Lanie walked up to Beckett and handed over a folder, "There's your official autopsy report." She turned to a grinning Castle and asked, "Did you just offer up five hundred dollars for Javier's tickets to Torri Wingate's concert?"

With a schoolboy smile, Castle leaned in, "No, it was five thousand."

Lanie leered at Esposito, "That's a lot of money."

"It is, but I really want to go to the show."

Taking a pen out of the inside pocket of his jacket, Castle bent over and placed his cheque book on the desk and started to write, "Who do I make it out to?"

Raising her left hand, Lanie remarked, "Hold on Richie Rich, not so fast."

Beckett rolled her eyes yet again and went back to her desk and sat down.

"We are only talking about the tickets, right?" inquired Lanie.

"Well, I was kind of hoping the price included the end of tour party tomorrow too."

Tilting his head to the side, Esposito pleaded, "No way Lanie."

"Javi, you told me on the phone Torri would be here in an hour and you'd meet her, isn't that enough?"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch her perform."

Kevin joined the foursome and announced, "Hillary is nice and cosy and Torri will be here in ten."

Standing, Beckett picked up the ME report and said, "I'll go talk to him while you lot haggle."

"Haggle?" questioned Ryan while staring at Castle.

Lanie scowled then pursed her lips, "Oh no you don't Mister; Javi and I are in the middle of negotiating."

"What are we up to?"

"Five thousand for the two tickets, back stage passes and party invites," answered Castle.

Kevin pulled out his two tickets, passes and lanyards, "I'll take that deal. I have a wedding to pay for next year."

"Sold!" cheered Castle triumphantly.

"Ahh come on," whined Lanie.

"Snooze you lose," quipped Ryan as he was handed the cheque.

Walking away, Beckett headed for the interview room and Castle raced after her. She opened the door and introduced herself to the good looking blond in his mid-thirties seating behind the table, "Mister Hillary, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is my colleague Rick Castle."

Standing, Hillary extended his right hand, "Mister Castle, I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Why thank you and I happen to be very fond of your client."

Seating back down, Hillary replied, "Torri is a fan of your books too. Did you know she was contracted to write the soundtrack to the Nikki Heat movie?"

"You don't say? I wasn't aware of that tantalising bit of news."

"Yeah Torri is so talented and it's not her first soundtrack. She was hoping to meet you once filming wraps up in November. She'll be thrilled to find you here. By the way, why do you want to speak with her?"

Beckett took a seat opposite Hillary and began, "Mister Hillary, why did you arrive here without Miss Wingate?"

"The other two detectives said they needed to talk to her about Sasha Allen and at the time my client was in Brooklyn. I contacted her immediately and she advised me she would meet me here. As Torri's lawyer I'll be present for any questions you have for her, not that she would have done anything wrong."

"While we wait Mister Hillary, maybe you can help us with a few issues?"

"Sure."

"What was your relationship to Sasha Allen?"

Hillary relaxed into his chair and his eyes were cast upwards as if recalling the information, "We didn't have one. I'd only dealt with Sasha a few times when she was cleaning out her office after she betrayed Torri by stealing money. Then there was another time when she was visiting Torri at her apartment and I happen to be there discussing business."

Beckett flicked open the A4 sized black leather notebook in front of her and queried, "The apartment in Upper East Manhattan?"

"Yes."

"So Miss Wingate continued to see Miss Allen on a personal basis after they were no longer manager and client?"

A tiny smirk formed at the corners of Hillary's mouth, "It wasn't what I would call friendly."

"How so?"

"Sasha only spoke to Torri on two separate occasions that I know of and they argued both times."

"Were you present during the disagreements?"

"Yes. I was in the conference room at the office and the kitchen of the apartment when their conversation became heated. Sasha begged for her job back, but that was never going to happen. Torri deserves better loyalty from her employees and so called friends."

"How long have you known both Miss Wingate and Miss Allen?" enquired Kate while making notes.

"Since 2009 when I signed on as Torri's lawyer."

"You said before you only dealt with Miss Allen a few times, surely you spoke to her on a business level on occasion?"

"No. When I had dealings with Torri, she would come to my office on her own."

"Isn't it unusual for a manager not to be present during business discussions?"

"By the time my services were retained Torri already had suspicions regards Sasha's behaviour and trustworthiness."

"How did Miss Wingate happen to choose you as her counsel?"

"I introduced myself to her at a WildChild Records function in 2009 after Torri won four Grammys. I represent several artists for WildChild and handed my card to her. A month later, Torri called and placed me on retainer."

"How did you become her manager?"

"When Torri discovered Sasha had stolen over one million dollars from the business account in January, she ripped up Sasha's contract and asked me to take over."

"There is no record of the theft with NYPD?"

"Torri didn't want to create a scene and asked me to handle it in-house rather than involve the police."

There was a knock on the door and Esposito opened it, "Boss, Torri Wingate is here."

"Show her in," directed Beckett before turning back to Hillary. "Thank you for your time."

With a flirtatious grin, the blond replied, "My pleasure Detective."

Castle got to his feet as did Beckett. He moved to just inside the doorway when a five foot ten stunning brunette with smouldering blue eyes stepped into the room. She was wearing faded boot cut denim jeans, black biker boots and a black tee shirt. Her golden highlighted hair fall well past her broad shoulders and settled on the middle of her back.

"Miss Wingate, it's an absolute honour," Castle gushed while shaking the svelte and toned woman's hand.

A beaming smile preceded her greeting, "Awesome, Rick Castle, I'm a big fan."

"Likewise, please sit down." He gestured to Beckett, "This is my partner Detective Beckett."

Losing the grin, Wingate enquired, "Detective, how can I assist you?"

"We have a few questions regarding your relationship with Sasha Allen."

Taking a seat, Wingate glared at Hillary, "Why didn't you tell me that Clive?"

"I didn't know at the time."

Beckett noted the obvious lie from Hillary and uneasiness between the two people before asking, "Miss Wingate, how would you describe your relationship with Sasha Allen since she ceased working for you?"

"We barely spoke to one another."

"Why is that?"

"Sasha and I became friends at school as ten year olds and when I was signed to WildChild Records, I employed her as my manager."

"When was this?"

"In February of 2006. Chase Ramsay the owner of WildChild attended a gig I was playing at Wilson's Bar in Brooklyn when he approached me after the show with an offer and I required representation to handle my interests."

"Did Miss Allen have experience in the field?"

"She studied business practises at NYU and understood what was essential."

"Tell me about her dismissal."

Light brown eyebrows knitted together, "Why are you asking me? Has Sasha been arrested?"

"No Miss Wingate. Miss Allen was found murdered in a hotel room at eight fifteen this morning."

Wingate went pale before she asked, "You think I had something to do with it?"

"At this stage we are only speaking with known associates of Miss Allen and gathering background evidence."

With tears filling her eyes, Wingate turned to Hillary, "Your services are no longer required Clive."

Shock registered on the man's features, "Torri, I'd advise against you not having legal representation present during questioning."

"Let me say it again so you fully understand, you are no longer my lawyer or manager, so leave."

Angrily, Hillary rose from his chair, "You can't do this?"

"Read your contract, paragraph twenty one, line two and you'll see I can."

Beckett looked to the glass partition behind her and Esposito and Ryan entered the room seconds later. "Mister Hillary, Detectives Esposito and Ryan will look after you."

With a parting salvo, Hillary snarled at Wingate, "I won't protect you."

"I'll return the favour Clive, you were warned." When the door closed, Wingate wiped her eyes with the back of her left hand, "I suppose you'd like an explanation for that little scenario?"

Castle reached across the table and patted Wingate's right hand, "Take your time, you are clearly upset by this tragic event."

Straightening her shoulders, Wingate replied, "Thank you for your concern Mister Castle, but I am fine."

"Please call me Rick," offered Castle with a warm smile.

Beckett shook her head at her associate before asking, "Miss Wingate, when was the last time you spoke to Miss Allen?"

"I went to see her at the Astoria last night."

"What time was that?"

"I finished at Madison Gardens just after midnight and caught a cab to the hotel, so around twelve thirty."

"What was the purpose of your visit?"

Teardrops dripped from the corners of Wingate's eyes as she struggled to answer, "I went there to apologise and discuss personal issues."

"For what purpose?"

Wingate took a deep breath then answered, "It turns out I falsely accused her of embezzling from my company and unfairly terminated her employment."

"Are you referring to her dismissal in January of this year?"

"I am."

"Were you aware your allegation was wrong at the time?"

"No and I think you should instruct me of my rights before we go any further."

Brown eyebrows rose and Castle audibly gasped.

Beckett's phone rang and she pulled it from the pocket of her black leather jacket, "Excuse me.' She stood and moved towards the window, "Beckett."

_"Sergeant Proctor CSU, Detective."_

"Go ahead Sergeant."

_"We've matched fingerprints lifted from the hotel to a Torri Wingate. We also located a ball of rope, bottle of bleach, latex gloves, plastic tubing and a rubber tourniquet at her office. The section of rope has been sent to Doctor Parish for comparison as has the sedatives we found inside a black bag containing all the other items."_

"Good work Sergeant. I'll wait for your full report." Beckett ended the call and pocketed her phone. Returning to her chair, she focused on the case's main suspect and began, "Torri Wingate, you are under arrest for the murder of Sasha Allen. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

Fresh tears fell from Wingate and she stared at Beckett, "I gather that was your forensics unit informing you they matched my fingerprints to those taken from the hotel suite."

"You are correct. They also found evidence at your office."

"I don't need a lawyer and am willing to answer all of your questions. When I left Sasha she was upset, but very much alive."

Castle removed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and passed it to Wingate, "What time was that?"

"I was back at my apartment by one thirty, so I guess it was around ten past one."

"Did you call a taxi?" he inquired, essentially taking over the questioning.

"Yes."

"May I look at your phone?"

"Sure," responded Wingate as she stood and withdrew an iPhone from the back pocket of her jeans. "I suppose you have heard this before, but I'm being set up."

"By who?" questioned Castle while flicking through the phone files. "Oh, here it is. A call was made to NYC cabs at 01:09."

"That doesn't prove she took a taxi Castle," pointed out Beckett in a no-nonsense tone.

"No it doesn't Detective Beckett," remarked Wingate. "But I'm sure when your technical unit review the security footage of the Astoria it will show me waiting outside on the sidewalk."

"We'll be sure to check that out," countered Castle in a smooth tone.

Beckett looked at her notes, "You told Clive Hillary you had warned him, what did that mean?"

"Three months ago I was notified of a substantial amount of cash being deposited into my business account. The bank called and informed me the transaction had been made by Clive."

"How much money was involved?"

"It was one million dollars."

"The same sum Sasha was accused of stealing," noted Castle with a sardonic grin.

"Yes and when I queried him about it, I was told he had received the money from Sasha."

"Did you discuss the matter with Miss Allen?" asked Beckett.

"Not right away, not until two weeks ago when we ran into each other in Los Angeles. She was at one of my shows and I was informed by a crew member she was in the audience. I text her after I got off stage and invited her to a late dinner once I was done with an interview."

"What did she say when you brought up the subject of the money?"

"She was genuinely dumbfounded and disavowed all knowledge of the deposit."

"Did you doubt her word?"

"No and that was when I took a hard look at the circumstances surrounding Sasha's dismissal."

"When were you aware the money had gone missing?"

"It was December thirtieth when I reviewed that month's bank statement."

"You didn't have an accountant to handle your finances?"

"No, Sasha took care of that side of the business before Clive took over."

"What gave you cause to look at the paperwork?"

"Clive suggested I should because he felt something hinky was going on."

"Had you any reason prior to that, to suspect Miss Allen was stealing from you?"

"No never, I fully trusted her."

"When you first met Mister Hillary at a record company gathering, did he give you his card and you called him a month later to put him on retainer?"

"No."

Beckett turned to a forehead furrowed Castle, "Then how did he become your lawyer?"

"Sasha introduced him to me at a party after the 2009 Grammy Awards. A few weeks afterwards she suggested I hire him and free up the time I personally spent on legal matters."

"How did Miss Allen come to be associated with him?"

"They literally bumped into each other at a café and had been dating for several months prior to her approaching me with the idea."

"Oh really, how convenient for him," noted Castle satirically. "And it was her recommendation you retain him?"

"Yes, but I only used his services once before my world tour began back in July."

"Why was that?"

"There wasn't any need to employ him until then and the only other work he was scheduled to handle was the new contract WildChild had offered."

Castle asked the question ahead of Beckett, "So you're coming off contract?"

"Yes. The current deal expires at midnight Saturday and Clive has been going over it these past two weeks."

"You still haven't explained why you cautioned him," pointed out Beckett.

"After the missing funds showed up I hired a Private Investigator to deal with the matter then I informed Clive. He acted strange during the conversation so I started to suspect he was behind the incident. I warned him he was out on his ass if I found out he was involved."

"How long ago was that?"

"It was on Monday when I arrived home from Buffalo."

"Did Mister Hillary accompany you for the tour?"

"No, he only attended last night's concert."

"What did he mean by the comment about not protecting you?"

There was a rap on the door and Beckett got up to answer it. Esposito was on the other side and frowning. Beckett stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

"This Hillary guy is full of shit," explained Esposito.

"Have you Mirandised him?"

"Yeah, two seconds after he opened his lying mouth. He has no alibi for TOD and is waffling on about Torri trying to frame him because he was banging Sasha."

"Did he explain why he lied about knowing her?"

"He said we'd suspect him of the murder if we knew he was her boyfriend."

"For a lawyer he's not that bright."

A smirk graced Esposito's smile, "Ahh, there's where we come across another lie. Background check found one Clive Hillary was tossed out of Harvard Law School for cheating during his first semester exams. He doesn't have a degree let alone a licence to practice."

"What about his claim of having other clients?"

"There's no record of him working for anyone besides Torri. He's been living at Sasha's apartment in Queens since 2009 and by all accounts, has no other legitimate income."

"Put him in a holding cell until I finish speaking with Miss Wingate. In the meantime, organise a search warrant for the Queen's apartment and see what you and Ryan can find. I have a hunch Hillary used Allen to get closer to Wingate and a big pay day. Wingate is off contract in less than thirty six hours and Hillary has the new document somewhere. I believe that may be the key to the murder."

"Hillary is definitely hiding something and that's a decent theory."

"Intuition is telling me Wingate is about to tell us invaluable information."

The door opened and Castle joined the duo, "She didn't do it."

"Is that assessment based on your hormones or evidence?" questioned Beckett with a sly sneer.

"Come on Beckett, you have to admit she is extremely beautiful and one can't help but be mesmerised."

"Need I remind you we've dealt with good looking killers before?"

"Walk away Castle, just walk away dude," advised Esposito as he departed.

"Her looks don't come into it Castle, but I don't believe she is a murderer."

"See, the evidence pointing to her involvement could have been planted and she doesn't come across as dumb."

"No she doesn't and Hillary is claiming he is being framed. Let's go find out what else has been going on in the music world."

Opening the door, Castle allowed Beckett to enter first before the pair took up their respective chairs.

Wingate's blue eyes locked onto Beckett's hazel orbs and she asked, "Have you discovered Clive is a fraud and knew Sasha on an intimate level?"

"Get out of here!" responded Castle before putting his hand to his mouth and effectively stilling his shock.

"We have and I gather your PI also found out the truth."

"He did and I was informed yesterday morning during the sound check at the Gardens. Frank also told me Clive purchased a one way ticket to Madrid two days ago with an open departure date. I can give Frank Webster a call and ask him to attend the station with the information."

"Thank you for the offer, but we can make that call."

"As you wish and I phoned Sasha after the performance last night and she suggested we meet at the Waldorf. Apart from having dinner in LA, I hadn't seen her since January."

"You didn't have any contact with her at your office or apartment since that time?"

"No. I thought it best to keep my distance and not complicate matters. When I arrived at the hotel Sasha was worried Clive had followed her."

"Why was she concerned?" inquired Castle.

"Sasha had put one and one together after I had spoken to her about the cash and she evidently confronted Clive. He denied any wrongdoing and they argued heatedly. She tossed him out, but he kept phoning her."

Beckett made a notation then asked, "She told you all this last night?"

"Yes."

"What else did you discuss with Miss Allen?"

"The WildChild offer and the fact Clive was history once the last gig ended and I made an official complaint to police."

"Why wait until then?"

"I didn't want him running off to the media and cashing in on an exclusive story."

"You've lost me?" admitted Beckett.

"I'm not resigning with WildChild Records and didn't want him blabbing to the press if he found out too soon. I've been keeping my distance from him and purposely left him out of the loop. Tomorrow night I'll be debuting the new single off my next album and it will create a fair amount of publicity. Again, I didn't want Clive to announce details beforehand."

"Was Miss Allen aware of your plans?"

"Yes, I explained everything to her. I asked her to return as my manager and she accepted. She forgave me and apologised for trusting Clive and bringing him into the office."

"If you hadn't found out the truth about Hillary and signed with WildChild, how much would he have made out of the deal?"

"Ten percent of fifty million dollars."

Castle whistled, "That's some serious moolah."

"He already stood to receive substantial earnings from the tour, but I guess he got greedy," reasoned Torri. "I think you will find the one million he put into my account came from Sasha's bank. That was the one thing that didn't make sense about Sash's supposed theft; she had no reason to take money. Over the years I've made two hundred and forty five million dollars and ten percent of that was hers." Taking a moment to hold back more tears, Torri continued, "When I looked back at how Hillary manipulated the whole allegation, I am ashamed for having been blind to his lies and scheming."

"At least you had the opportunity to make peace with Sasha," noted Castle in a soothing voice.

"I guess," replied Torri sadly.

"Excuse us for a moment," announced Beckett as she got to her feet. "Can I get you a drink Miss Wingate?"

"No thank you."

"Castle, you want to join me?"

"Oh yeah, please excuse me Torri."

The detective and writer walked out of the room and directly to the bullpen. Beckett approached the evidence board and viewed the updates Ryan and Esposito had made to it. Both Torri and Hillary had been added to the display.

Castle stood next to Beckett with an index finger pressed to his chin and arms folded across his chest, "Hillary, the outcast lover is in danger of having his carefully planned scheme of a huge pay day come to a screeching halt. When he discovers his only source of income is about to evaporate and his lies revealed, he panics and follows his ex to the Waldorf."

"I'm with you so far Castle. When he observes Torri enter the suite, he waits for her to leave and out of desperation comes up with a plan B."

"My thought precisely. We need to find out if Sasha has a life insurance policy and who is the nominated beneficiary."

"I'll make the call and also invite Frank Webster to share his evidence."

"I'll go keep our witness company."

"You are hopeless Castle and at this stage she is still a suspect."

"Okay, I will concede that point and on the former part of that statement, I remind you that we have established the fact you and I are never going to be more than work partners and close friends, so I am moving on."

With rolling eyes and a shake of her head, Beckett countered, "I thought you'd managed to do that with the stripper in Vegas a month ago."

"Exotic dancer and she was research for my next Nikki Heat masterpiece."

"Research my ass," mumbled Beckett while retrieving her phone.

"Is that an offer Beckett?"

"No, now go charm your rock star."

"Ooh, I just love my job some days," countered Castle with a chuckle.

-o-

Beckett re-entered the interview room fifteen minutes later carrying her notebook. She noticed Castle had gotten a bottle of water for Wingate and she couldn't miss the woman's eyes as they followed her every move. Unsettled by the scrutiny, she sat down and began, "Did Sasha ever discuss her insurance policy details with you?"

"Are you referring to life insurance?"

"Yes I am."

"No she didn't."

"Then you will be surprised to learn she had you listed as sole benefactor of a five million dollar policy from 2007 until 2009."

"I am because we never talked about it. Sasha didn't have any surviving family members, so I can understand way she chose me. I made provision in mine for her and I suppose she recently changed hers to Clive."

"She did and your PI is on his way in. I spoke to our techs and they found footage of you arriving and leaving the Waldorf by cab, so you are no longer under arrest or detained for questioning."

Standing, Torri shook Castle's then Beckett's hands, "Thank you and I believe Clive gave your colleagues tickets to tonight's show."

"He did, are they fake?" answered Castle apprehensively.

"No, they are genuine and I'd be honoured if you both attended tomorrow's concert. I'll have six extra tickets, backstage passes and party invites couriered over when I return to the office."

"Awesome and thank you for your generosity," blurted out Castle with unashamed glee.

Looking on, Kate tilted her head to the side, "CSU have finished with your office and apartment Miss Wingate."

Nodding Wingate enquired, "Detective, just how was Sasha murdered?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but she was sedated at the time and wouldn't have felt a thing. Hillary was captured on camera entering the office building at five twenty this morning. He was dressed in black and carrying a black bag."

"Thank you for telling me that and unless I can help you further, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Torri, I truly am sorry for your loss," remarked Castle while placing a hand on her forearm.

"Thank you and I appreciate your understanding."

The tall brunette inched towards the open door and Castle offered to walk her out. Beckett collected her notebook from the table and made her way to the Squadroom.

Homicide Captain Victoria Gates entered the room and barked, "Beckett, where are you on the Allen murder?"

"All yours Partner," whispered Castle as he and Torri walked towards the lift.

Turning around, Beckett explained, "Sir, we have several solid leads and a suspect in custody. At this stage I'm waiting on forensics before reinterviewing him."

"All right then and was that Torri Wingate I just saw with Castle?"

Torri stopped walking and pivoted. She left Castle standing at the elevator doors and strolled up to the African-American woman in her early fifties dressed in a black pants suit. "Yes it is and I image people around here are too afraid of the possible consequences to inform you, but you are loud."

Affronted by the comment, Gates asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"You don't have to yell to be heard and Mister Castle and Detective Beckett are a credit to your Squad, so you might want to pull back on the rudeness." Turning, Torri sauntered away and avoided making eye contact with Beckett or Castle when she pressed the call button.

Gates huffed, squared her shoulders then went back to her office, leaving behind a grinning Beckett.

-o-

Beckett looked up from her desk when Esposito and Ryan returned two hours later. "How did you go?" she inquired while putting down her pen.

"CSU found a listening device in the bedroom and we located property belonging to Hillary in the apartment's crawl space," answered Ryan.

Esposito nodded and continued, "She threw him out two weeks ago, but he must have kept a set of keys and planned on staying until his flight to Madrid."

Ryan added more, "We also discovered an insurance policy in Sasha's personal papers and dropped it off for handwriting analysis. Sergeant Proctor suspects it's a forgery and we tend to agree."

"You are more than likely correct. Did you guys see Castle on your way in?"

With a chuckle, Ryan replied, "Yeah, he's out front talking to Torri and after introductions, handed me back the tickets."

Beckett smirked briefly at Ryan, "He's been out there for over two hours putting on a show."

"He's working an angle."

"What, the horny one?" asked Beckett amusedly while getting to her feet. "Okay, back to the case. We have means, motive and opportunity; I just don't get the letting of blood business."

Castle joined the trio and announced, "My guess is it is significant to how Hilary viewed all women. I'm sure we'll find some serious mother issues when we reinterview him."

"That's a reasonable theory Castle, but you get to sit this one out. Espo, you're up when the CSU report arrives."

"You got it Boss."

"Hey, not fair," protested Castle with a drooping bottom lip.

"Neither is leaving me with all the paperwork while you try to talk your way into Torri Wingate's pants."

"You know I hate all those forms and on the second matter, I am only human."

"I seriously wonder about that sometimes Castle," volleyed Beckett before entering the break room for a much needed coffee.

-o-

Esposito entered the interrogation room ahead of Beckett and took up a seat opposite Hillary while the other detective flopped her notebook and a folder onto the table.

Hillary smiled at her with all his charm and she stated deadpan, "Save it for the Jury. We have all we need to send you for an injection."

"As I told the other Detective and this one, I've been set up."

Opening the file, Beckett splayed four enlarged prints of Hillary on the metal surface, "That's you entering Sasha's hotel room then leaving the Waldorf building an hour later. As you can plainly see, you are carrying a large travel bag, the same one you were captured with on security cameras at Torri Wingate's office."

"Okay I admit I followed Torri to the hotel and after she left, I went in to talk with Sasha. I wanted to make sure she was all right. I'd overheard her and Torri arguing on the phone earlier that morning and when I walked into the room I found Sasha on the floor of the bathroom. Torri had left everything behind, so I grabbed one of Sasha's bags and packed up the rope, bottle of pills and the rest. I took them to the office so you guys would find them."

"There's just no stopping your lies, is there? First of all, you had the bag with you when you entered the hotel suite. Look at the time stamp; you arrived two and a half hours after Torri departed.

Hillary calmly noted, "Time codes can be altered."

"Yes they can, but the process leaves behind a ghost trail and there wasn't one. The other part of your fabricated story involves the removal of evidence. We would have found it the second we arrived on the scene and you moving it, didn't automatically guarantee we would suspect Torri. The lack of fingerprints on the items doesn't marry with the fact Torri's impressions were found in the hotel. You overheard Sasha arrange a meeting with Torri after the concert finished at midnight and not in the morning. Phone records indicate there were no calls between them until 12:07 and armed with the knowledge Torri had an interview to attend; you had plenty of time to put your kill kit together."

"And that gets you the death penalty bozo," added Esposito with a satisfied smile.

"Prove it," snapped Hillary smugly as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

Esposito responded, "You see, we figured out your little plan of sucking up to Torri after discrediting Sasha and cashing in big time when Torri resigned with WildChild Records."

"You know nothing."

Beckett glanced at her notebook, "We found your hiding place in Sasha's apartment and we have you on camera in the right place at the right time. Lastly, we know all about your expulsion from Law School and found the forged signature on an insurance policy taken out in Sasha's name along with your plane ticket."

Esposito raised three fingers and declared, "Strike three, you're out."

A sinister sneer formed on Hillary's face, "She drove me to it with all her nagging and constant disapproval. I'll plead diminished capacity and walk free from a mental institution within twelve months."

"How the hell did you ever get accepted into Harvard?" posed Esposito. "You're as dumb as they come. This interview is being recorded. The microphone on the table isn't for decoration numb nuts."

"I want a lawyer," demanded a stone faced suspect as his eyes glanced at the aforementioned technology.

"That's the best idea you've had in the past twelve hours ass hat," stated Beckett as she collected the picture, folder and notebook. "We are done here."

Standing, Esposito followed his Senior Detective out of the room and a uniformed Officer stepped inside. Beckett turned to address him, "Organise a phone call to the Public Defender's Officer Galen."

"Yes ma'am."

The two detectives met ADA Trevor Walker, Castle and Ryan as they exited the adjacent observation room. Balding fifty two year old Walker grinned at Beckett, "Nice work Kate and thanks for the prompt paperwork and the statement from Webster."

"You're welcome and the prick is all yours."

Captain Gates joined the group and inquired, "Did you get a confession?"

"As good as Sir," answered Beckett.

"Right then; a word in my office please Beckett."

"Yes Sir." Beckett followed her Commanding Officer down the hall and stepped into the room.

"I want your honest opinion Detective," instructed the Captain while sitting behind her desk.

"Yes Sir."

"Do the Squad Detectives dislike me?"

Taken aback temporarily by the unforeseen question, Kate nevertheless answered honestly, "Yes."

"I see. Do you care to explain why?"

"They find you unapproachable and rigid. Everyone is under the impression you are only here due to your desire for career advancement and have no intention of bonding."

"Do you feel that way too?" inquired Gates without the slightest display of emotion.

"Yes I do Sir."

"For the same reasons?"

"Yes and the fact you speak down to me, the Squad and particularly Castle. You make us feel we have to justify everything we say and do. This Squad has one of the best clear up rates in the Department and you don't show any respect for the work we do."

"Why hasn't anyone told me that?"

"The Detectives respect your rank."

"But not me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Is that because I used to be with Internal Affairs?"

"Being with the Rat Squad is not an issue, but the way you seem to have this need to prove yourself is."

"So a complete stranger can walk in here and find the courage to tell me to be better mannered while the Squad choose to ignore my behaviour."

With a smirk, Beckett conceded, "Torri Wingate was pretty ballsy Sir."

"She was and it prompted me to take a hard look at the way I've been conducting myself. I owe you an apology Detective Beckett. I should never call you out in front of your peers or disrespect you like I have."

"Yes Sir."

"So bring me up to speed on the Allen case before you have to transport Hillary to Central Booking."

"Yes Sir."

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish; Kevin Ryan & Jenny O'Malley.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse. Much gratitude to the reviews, follows and favs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_**Saturday 24th September, 2011.**_

Beckett rolled over in bed and turned the alarm on her phone off. It was eight o'clock and the first decent sleep she had managed since being shot nearly four months previously. Climbing off the mattress, the silk night gown attired woman exited the bedroom and walked into the bathroom.

Disrobing, Beckett flinched when the four inch scar along the left hand side of her rib cage pulled. Turning to her left, she viewed the blemish and her eyes filled with tears as flashes of her near death experience invaded her thoughts.

After being struck in the chest by her would be assassin, Beckett had nearly succumbed to her injury when the bullet lodged in her heart. Her ex-boyfriend and Emergency Room Surgeon Josh Davidson had sliced open her flank in an effort to access her non-beating organ.

Rotating to a front on position, Beckett looked at the small circular scar between her thirty two inch B cup breasts and smiled. It had taken her three months to recover physically, but her mental wounds still required treatment. The detective had commenced counselling with the Departmental appointed Psychiatrist, a Doctor Carter Burke upon her release from hospital. It had taken her several weeks to open up and literally pour her heart out while admitting she was suffering from PTSD. It took even longer for her to disclose the fact Castle had declared his love for her while she faded into unconsciousness after falling to the lawn of the cemetery during her speech at the funeral of her friend, mentor and Commanding Officer, Roy Montgomery.

The declaration became a defining moment in Becket's relationship with Castle and after months of not contacting him, she had returned to duty and lied by telling him she had no memory of the event after being wounded. Falling back into the familiar routine of working side by side with Castle, it became easy to ignore the uneasiness between them and carry on regardless.

From the sideways glances and questioning glares, it was obvious Castle was waiting for Beckett to remember the words he has spoken on that day and in turn, Beckett's unwillingness to disclose the truth became the focus of her conversations with Carter Burke. When the Psychiatrist began to chisel away at her reluctance to discuss how she truly felt about Castle, he had posed the question, _"Are you afraid he will wait for you or the fact he won't?"_

Four weeks previously, Beckett had returned home from that appointment and called Castle with an invitation for dinner at her apartment. He readily accepted and arrived two hours later. Beckett had prepared a pasta dish and the pair sat down to eat.

She poured two glasses of wine and after sipping a small amount, began, "I owe you an apology."

"Why is that?"

"I heard what you said to me the day I was shot."

With knitted brows, Castle asked, "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't want there to be awkwardness between us if I acknowledged your feelings."

"Is that why you didn't contact me over summer?"

"Yes. I know over the years there has been an unresolved issue regard our relationship, but I think we need to clear the air."

"I agree."

"Castle, you are a wonderful person and I do love you as a friend, but a romantic relationship with you is not what I'm looking for. It would only jeopardise our work partnership and quite frankly, I don't have the time to devote to someone."

"I understand and think you are right. I've always been aware of the fact you wouldn't be ready for any form of commitment until you found the person responsible for ordering the hit on your mother. I've watched you crawl inside your mother's murder and not come out and comprehend you need to deal with that part of your life."

"I have to say you are surprisingly calm about all this."

"Kate, I suspected you didn't return my feelings when you kept to yourself. I do admit to waiting for you, but realised a couple of weeks ago it was pointless. I came to that conclusion when you informed me you had broken up with Josh. You hide behind relationships with men you don't love and I don't want to one of them."

"Well I'm glad that is out in the open and we can still be friends."

"Me too and dinner is superb."

Beckett's recollection was interrupted by the trilling of her cell phone. She picked it up off the counter and answered, "Hey Castle, what's up?"

_"Hi. I forgot to tell you yesterday I found out where Torri was when Esposito and Ryan spoke to Hillary at the office."_

"You did?"

_"She was teaching a class at a music school she owns in Brooklyn. She grants six scholarships to young aspiring singer/songwriters each year and that's the reason behind her not resigning with WildChild Records."_

"Let me guess, she is starting her own label?"

_"You should be a detective,"_ quipped Castle.

"I'll think about a career change. Did you find out anything else?"

_"Hillary of course was against the whole idea when Torri pitched it to him a couple of months ago, so she never mentioned her plans to him again."_

"I suppose he was concerned about profit margins."

_"And the fact he would have an increased workload and that would have boosted the chances of being found out before he got what he wanted."_

"I'll pass on the information to Trevor. Did you ask Torri out?"

_"No, but she does want to chat with me tonight about my next book."_

"That sounds promising."

_"Time will tell and Esposito called before with the news the concert was brilliant and Torri gave them signed tee shirts afterwards."_

"I know, Lanie called me at two this morning with a full run down of the evening."

There was a gentle chuckle on the other end, _"Alexis is beside herself with anticipation and mother is no better. Who are you bringing?"_

"I gave my other two tickets to Gates and her husband. Apparently they are both huge fans."

_"Hopefully your kind gesture will thaw out the Captain."_

"She actually apologised to me yesterday for her behaviour, yours must be in the mail."

With an audible sigh, Castle pondered, _"I just don't get why she doesn't like me."_

"You're a civilian Castle and she is by the book. Gates will have her back up because the Mayor is your friend and she was ordered to honour your consulting contract."

_"That may well be the reason, but the woman treats me like I'm a complete imbecile."_

"Give her time to get to know you better and love you like we all do."

Chortling, Castle asked, _"Is there a compliment in there somewhere or do I have to go fishing?"_

"Of course there is and Gates will soon discover you are a valuable asset to the team."

_"I really don't have much choice other then to wait. I have to go; Alexis and I are off to play laser tag. I have to avenge the thrashing she gave me last time."_

"Well enjoy and I'll see you tonight."

_"Ooh before I go, I'll pick you up at seven thirty. I've organised a Limo so we can all chillax and not worry about getting home in one piece."_

"That's very thoughtful of you Castle and it will save us from having to find a parking space."

_"Precisely and dress is casual."_

"I've been to concerts before."

_"The eighties don't count Beckett."_

"I wasn't born until 1979 and I'll have you know I went to see the Black Eyed Peas with Josh seven months ago."

_"I stand corrected and will see you later."_

"Bye Castle."

-o-

Blue denim jeans, white buttoned up shirt, black boots and black leather jacketed Beckett followed Castle, Martha and Alexis along the aisle in the fourth row then settled into her seat. She looked around the crowded hall and spotted Gates and her husband as they made their way to the chairs next to her. Gates was all smiles as she introduced Raymond and Castle presented his family in return.

After fifteen minutes of chit chat, an unseen male announced the concert was due to begin in five minutes. Castle turned to Beckett with wide eyed excitement and stated, "This is going to be awesome."

"I hope you make it through the support act," taunted Beckett.

"Oh Torri doesn't have one, she plays for the entire three hours."

"That's impressive."

"I've got a copy of her last tour on DVD and she was brilliant, but actually being in the audience is so much better. I can't believe you've never heard of her."

"I've been kind of preoccupied with work and my spare time has been limited, so I haven't listened to the radio or watched television in a while."

"Well you my friend, are in for a real treat because Torri is a genuine rock goddess."

Castle's assessment proved correct. When the house lights extinguished and a solitary light blue spotlight focused on the middle of the drawn black stage curtains, the crowd erupted into boisterous applause and stood as a driving drum beat started. It was soon followed by the wail of an electric guitar and Beckett rose to her feet and was instantly pulled into the hypnotic music pulsating around her. Glancing to her right, she observed Gates and Raymond clapping along with the others.

Beckett's head turned back to the stage when a female voice came over the speakers and asked, "Are you ready to rock New York City?"

In response the audience lifted as one and chanted, "Yes."

The curtain separated and Torri Wingate appeared behind the microphone stand strumming a black Gibson Les Paul electric guitar. She was dressed in black leather pants, boots and a dark purple tee shirt. Her long brown hair fell loose below her shoulders and Beckett was mesmerised.

By the end of the first song, Beckett had removed her jacket and placed it on her seat. She never stopped dancing until Torri and her five piece band left the stage two and three quarter hours later.

The house lights were turned up slightly and the crowd screamed for more while clapping and banging their feet on the floor.

Beckett fell back onto her chair and Castle did the same and faced her. "What did you think?" he asked.

"Oh my god, she is freaking brilliant."

With a smirk, Castle replied, "Yes she is and we get to party with her. How awesome is that?"

"This is the best night out I've had in ages."

"I gather Torri is going to sing her new song for an encore."

On cue, a crew member wandered onto stage carrying an acoustic guitar and stand. He placed them beside the centre microphone then left. One by one the band members returned to their positions as the ovation and stamping increased in volume.

Castle and Beckett got up and Torri, who had changed into a long sleeved white shirt and black jeans, walked up to the guitar. She picked it up and slipped the strap over her left shoulder and the lighting grew brighter as she spoke.

"Thank you all for an amazing evening. It's good to finally be home again."

The spectators responded loudly with cheers and cat whistles then Torri introduced her band members. Once the applause died down, Torri continued, "As you know, this is the final show of my world tour and I'm glad to share it with all of you. I've been busy writing new material for an album while on the road and I'd like to close out by playing my new single due to be released tomorrow." Torri looked around to her drummer then resumed, "The name of the song is _"Another's Name"_ and the music critics often say an artist produces their best work when they have their hearts broken. Well, this song was written after such an occasion. I hope you enjoyed the show and I'll see you all again soon."

With the lights changing to a softer hue, Torri nodded to the drummer and he counted in the intro. With a gentle melody behind her, Torri sang:

_ When you used to feel so lost, confused and incomplete, you would call on me._

_ As the darkness of despair encroached upon your dreams, I would comfort you._

_ But those days have passed and you call a stranger to your side and I am left alone to watch from behind my wall of tears._

The music picked up pace and Torri continued.

_I don't recognise the person wearing your face and I miss the love that vanished without a whimper or protest from you. _

_ In your eyes the bond we shared was not worth the fight and the life we shared became dispensable as you were captured by another's lies._

_ You walked away with my heart in the palms of your hands and every day I endure the agony of listening to you call another's name your love._

With a softer tone, the song went on.

_When your sorrow was too heavy a burden for you to carry, I would take the weight from your shoulders and gladly bear the pain._

_ As the storm of confusion encroached upon your thoughts, I would calm you._

_ But those moments are now my past and you call a stranger to your bed and I am left alone with my solitude._

_I don't recognise the person wearing your face and I miss the love that vanished without a whimper or protest from you._

_ In your eyes the bond we shared was not worth the fight and the life we shared became dispensable as you were captured by another's lies._

_ You walked away with my heart in the palms of your hands and every day I endure the agony of listening to you call another's name your love._

Torri repeated the chorus and another verse followed then the stage faded to blackness as the music stopped. The audience exploded into thunderous applause and a teary eyed Beckett stood transfixed until Gates spoke.

"Kate, thank you so much for inviting us tonight. Torri was absolutely fantastic and our kids are so jealous."

"I'm glad you had a good time and she was remarkable."

The concert hall lights turned up and Beckett was surprised when a crew member jumped over the barrier railing and approached them.

"Torri wanted to make sure you didn't get lost in the crowd. Please follow me," he directed while heading back along the security route.

The group of six followed and Castle hugged his daughter to his side when they arrived backstage and were led into a large function room.

"Help yourselves to refreshments and Torri will be with you in a few."

"Thank you so much," replied an exuberate Castle.

Beckett slowed her racing heart rate and neared the bar. She ordered a red wine then took a seat by the entrance. The others were busying discussing the concert and didn't notice when an elderly couple entered the room.

Standing, Beckett smiled at them and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Kate Beckett."

A tall male in his early seventies held out his hand, "Ahh yes the police detective. I'm Ben and this is my lovely wife Elaine. We are Torri's grandparents."

"Pleased to meet you sir, ma'am. You have a very talented granddaughter."

Elaine stepped in closer, "We are very proud of her and she was grateful for your handling of Sasha's horrible death in such a respectful and timely manner. I never did like that snake Hillary."

Ben lightly caressed his wife's shoulder, "Do you want a drink my love?"

"Yes please darling."

Beckett was about to speak when Castle joined her, "Missus Wingate, Rick Castle. It's an honour to meet you. Torri informed me you were a fan."

With a huge smile, the grey haired woman responded, "The pleasure is all mine and you are more devilishly handsome in real life than your pictures portray."

"Why thank you and I can see where Torri inherited her beauty."

Beckett moved away and went to talk to Alexis and Martha. A few minutes later, crew and band members walked into the room and the three women engaged in introductions and pleasantries.

A short time later, Beckett felt a gentle touch on her right shoulder and she turned her head to find Torri in company of a tall, raven haired male.

"Excuse me Detective Beckett, may I present my father Jacob."

Shaking hands with the blue eyed good-looking man, Beckett replied, "Nice to meet you sir."

"It's a pleasure Detective and congratulations on the speedy resolution to Sasha's unfortunate murder. Torri here said you are one of New York's finest."

Torri blushed and strolled over to a band member while Beckett's heart fluttered. Jacob went on and asked her questions about the force then music began to play in the background.

Castle worked his way around the room and finally made it to Beckett. Esposito, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny joined the pair and the six friends dissected the show until Torri arrived and asked to speak to Beckett in private.

She ushered the detective to her dressing room and motioned for her to take a seat on a couch. "Sorry to take you away from the party," she apologised. "But I wanted to ask about the case."

"What would you like to know?"

"Rick called me this morning and mentioned Clive had been formally arrested."

"I can't discuss any details with you, but I can confirm he is in custody and was arraigned on first degree murder late yesterday."

Tears formed in the corners of blue eyes and Torri's voice broke, "That's good and I owe you an apology."

Brown brows crept upwards, "You do?"

"I wasn't completely honest during our interview."

"Does it have any bearing on the investigation?"

"It may."

"Then I have to advise you of the warning given to you yesterday."

"I fully understand Detective, but it won't implicate me in any way. You have your killer, but what I'm about to tell you may strengthen the case against him."

"In that case, I think it best if we have this discussion at the station in front of ADA Walker."

"I agree. Do you want to leave now?"

"Wouldn't you rather stay for your party?"

"I can guarantee it will still be going by the time we're done."

"All right, I'll just give Walker a call and have him meet us at the precinct. I'll need to inform Captain Gates also."

"I'll meet you at the stage exit to the left. My car is parked just outside."

"Are you okay to drive?"

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Oh, in that case give me five."

-o-

Beckett settled onto the passenger seat of the dark blue BMW X5 SUV and confessed, "I expected you to be chauffeured around in a limousine."

"I'm not that pretentious Detective," replied Torri as she drove out of the garage.

"I'm beginning to see that and I thoroughly enjoyed your show."

"Thanks. How long have you and Rick been involved?"

"This is our fourth year of working together."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh uhm, we are not together as a couple."

"Sorry, I just assumed you were by the way he talks about you and how you both exchange those little pearls of witticisms."

After a diminutive chuckle, Beckett explained, "We are close friends and respect each other's work methods."

"I suppose him being a crime novelist makes him a perfect profiler and that must marry well with your _"by the book"_ ethic."

"You picked all that up after one conversation?"

"I majored in Psychology at Columbia and have a habit of psychoanalysing people when I meet them for the first time."

"I should have taken the time to read your file instead of listening to Castle's condensed version. Unfortunately, the case snowballed into an arrest and I ran out of time."

"Rick's kind of a flirt, isn't he?"

"He pulls out the charm when he wants to and he has no shame when it comes to attractive women."

"Have you ever been interested in him?"

"I was for a brief moment last year, but then realised he is not what I'm looking for and right now I'm not in a position to entertain the idea of being romantically involved with anyone."

"Does Rick know that?"

"He does, so you are clear to accept his date invite."

Torri giggled briefly before saying, "He hasn't asked yet, but I am well aware of his intent. This may sound horribly wrong, but he's twelve years older than me and not what I need in my life. I'm basically like you and am too busy working on my new business venture, a movie soundtrack and an album. I don't have time for matters of the heart."

"Castle will be mortified."

"He'll get over it, especially since I've already hinted I'm not available."

"I'm sure he will bounce back from the disappointment."

Torri remained silent for the remainder of the trip and pulled into a vacant parking space some twenty metres from the 12th Precinct. Beckett led her up to the fourth floor and showed her into an interview room.

"Would you like a coffee or something else to drink?" she asked while holding the door ajar.

"Do you have green tea?"

"Sure do."

"I'll take one with honey; it's good for my throat."

"Coming right up."

Beckett walked to the break room and set about making an espresso and a mug of tea. She returned to the interview room to find Trevor engaged in conversation with Torri. She placed a cup in front of Torri and asked, "You want a coffee Trevor?"

"No thanks Kate, shall we begin?"

Sitting down, Beckett opened up her notebook, "Torri, you told me earlier you have information that may be helpful in the case against Clive Hillary."

"That is correct." Torri reached into her black leather jacket and retrieved two envelopes. Handing them to Beckett, she explained, "Sasha sent me two letters while I was on tour in Florida and Seattle. In both she describes her suspicion towards Clive's constant questions about my future plans."

"Is it true you had not discussed your decision to start your own label with Hillary?"

"That's right, but on Thursday night Sasha told me Clive was paranoid about the WildChild contract."

"It certainly goes towards substantiating Hillary's premeditation for killing Sasha," pointed out Trevor.

"But why murder her?" posed Beckett with slight irritation. "She had already severed ties with him and was no threat to his plans of receiving his ten percent of the deal as well as tour proceeds."

"I think I may have the answer," interrupted Torri. "At the hotel Sasha admitted she had told Clive she was going to advise me against signing and also inform me about the forged cheques from her account she had found in her apartment."

"When was this?"

"It was the morning before he killed her."

"We need those cheques," noted Trevor. "They weren't in her apartment during the search."

Torri sheepishly spoke, "Sasha has a safety deposit box at her bank. She probably put them in there for safe keeping."

"Why didn't you mention this yesterday?" demanded Beckett.

"You could say it was for personal preservation."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You'll also find a collection of correspondence that I sent Sasha over the years that I didn't want falling into the wrong hands."

"Why is that?"

"It has the potential to impact on my private life."

"Do you know where Sasha might have kept the key?"

Reaching inside her shirt collar, Torri pulled out a lengthy platinum chain and removed a small key, "This is the duplicate to the box. I don't know where Sasha kept hers. It's possible Clive found it and planned on using it."

Beckett flipped through the pages contained in the folder, "Here it is, one key located in the pocket of a pair of Sasha's jeans." Looking up, she asked Torri, "Why do you have a key?"

"Sasha gave it to me two years ago in case she lost hers. I grabbed it from my apartment before the show with the intention of handing it over to you."

"You do realise I could have you charged for withholding information?"

"Yes I do, but I had a hell of a lot going on at the time and it was stupid of me not to disclose all the facts to you. You have to agree that it didn't hinder your investigation Detective."

"No it didn't. Is there anything else you wish to divulge?"

Tears silently fell from Torri's eyes and she went on, "Sasha was more than my best friend, we were in a relationship for three years until Clive met her."

"Did he know about the relationship?" inquired Trevor.

"No. Sasha insisted our partnership be kept quiet and no one but my family were aware of it."

Beckett finished writing in the notebook and asked, "So he stole her away from you?"

"Not really Detective. She was already moving away from me when he came onto the scene. I was resigned to the fact I'd lost her well beforehand."

"Why was that?"

"I was unhappy with being wedged firmly in the closet and wanted to live freely without any constraints. Sasha wasn't a lesbian, she was bi-sexual and she thought I would risk my career if I came out. I have a very large male fan base and she didn't want the world to view her as my girlfriend."

"Obviously you disagreed."

"I did, but after our last discussion on the matter, she started to withdraw from me. When I spoke to her Thursday night, she asked that I not mention her name when I do an interview with Advocate Magazine on Monday."

"Did you consent?"

"Yes, but I have this feeling Sasha may have confessed all to Clive."

"What makes you think that?"

"I found out she had been drained of her blood and remembered Clive once said he thought lesbians were blood sucking bitches."

"Did Sasha say anything on the phone about your relationship before you met at the hotel?"

"Yes, she told me she missed me and loved me. She apologised for treating me like crap and wanted to make amends."

Beckett turned to Trevor, "He must have overheard the conversation from his hiding place."

"The creep was in her apartment?" queried an appalled Torri.

"Yes," replied Trevor. "We'll need a detailed statement from you."

"That's not a problem; I'll do whatever I can."

"Can you make it Monday?"

"Yes, I have a clear schedule. Do you want me here or at your office?"

"Here will be just fine. Detective Beckett will want to recover the contents of the safety deposit box first and the bank won't be open before nine, so I'll see you here at one o'clock."

"I'll be here."

The trio stood and Torri offered, "Detective Beckett, I'll take you back to the party."

"Thank you. I'll speak to you Monday morning Trevor and I appreciate you coming in this late."

"Not a bother, Marge and the kids are at her parents for the weekend and I was up watching basketball."

Torri turned to him and suggested, "You are more than welcome to join us at my end of tour party."

"I'd like that Miss Wingate."

"Please call me Torri and we'll just get back in time for pastries. My band has quite the sweet tooth and my grandmother loves to bake."

-o-

Castle sidled up to Beckett the second she arrived back. "Well, what happened?"

"Torri coughed up some useful evidence and Trevor is taking a statement from her Monday afternoon. We have proof of Hillary's fraud to pick up from the bank."

"Really, that is very interesting?"

"Hillary was signing Sasha's cheques."

"So he was draining her bank account too."

"Yes he was and Sasha found some cheques and conveniently placed them in her safety deposit box."

"That certainly adds to his motive."

"It does and Trevor is seeking the death penalty."

"He'll have a strong case and I think this is our fastest solved case ever."

"I'll drink to that."

"Well allow me to get one for you."

"Thanks."

Beckett scanned the room and noticed Alexis talking to Ryan and the band's drummer. Martha was in conversation with several members of the stage crew while Lanie and Javier were chatting with Torri's family. Turing to her left, she spied Torri with Trevor and a few behind the scenes staff.

Castle returned carrying two glasses of red wine and he handed one to Beckett, "She's really something else, isn't she?"

"Are you referring to Torri?"

"Why yes I am."

"You're not her type. What about the blonde over by the lead guitarist?"

"Oh she is very nice and what do you know about Torri that I don't?"

"Torri is like me and doesn't have the time for commitment. Besides, you are too old for her."

"Ouch, did she tell you that?"

"She did, so go introduce yourself to the blonde instead."

"If you insist," scoffed Castle theatrically before walking away.

Smiling, Beckett sipped her drink and observed her work partner as he was greeted warmly by the blonde.

"I hope you aren't too upset with me Detective Beckett?"

Turning around, Beckett replied, "No, I understand the reasoning behind your reluctance and please call me Kate."

"Kate it is and the woman Rick is talking to is my brother's wife Jenna. My brother Corey is the dark haired hulk at the bar."

"Poor Castle isn't having too much luck with the ladies."

"I'll introduce him to my assistant Clarice. She is single, thirty five and the stunner standing next to Corey."

"He'll appreciate that I'm sure. I haven't really had the chance to tell you, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. The past two days have been such a rush that I haven't had time to mourn her passing. I'm sure I'll fall apart when I actually stop and think about what's happened to her."

"Am I correct in assuming your new song is about Sasha?"

"You are and it was the last song I wrote for the album."

"It's beautiful Torri and I admit to shedding a tear or two."

Smiling brightly, Torri replied, "I'm glad you like it."

"You have a very powerful voice and a really diverse range."

"Thanks and Rick let it slip yesterday that you have a tremendous singing voice."

"I can hold a tune, but am far from your level of talent. Did he also happen to mention details of Sasha's murder?"

"Yes, it was purely accidental and maybe one day you will sing for me."

"If I have a few more wines anything could happen."

Laughing out loud, Torri confessed, "You are a very interesting woman Kate Beckett and extremely good looking. Of course I point that out as a fact and not in a gay way."

Beckett chuckled at the comment, "Thank you for the compliments."

"If you will excuse me, I'll go play matchmaker for Rick."

"Please do."

-o-

It was two forty five when Beckett arrived home and after showering, she tossed on a pair of drawstring pyjama bottoms and an old NYPD tee shirt. She was about the climb into bed when Castle rang. "What is it?"

_"I just wanted to say I had an awesome time tonight."_

"So did I and you are drunk."

_"Yes I am and I have Clarice's phone number."_

"You're a lucky man Castle."

_"Yes I am my friend and I'll see you Monday."_

"Goodnight."

_"Bye Partner."_

Beckett ended the call, turned off the light and got into bed. Her phone rang again with a Precinct number and she answered, "Beckett."

"Sergeant Garcia Detective, we have a fresh one for you over in Clinton. Some guy took a nose dive off the roof of the Kimpton Hotel on 11th Avenue and landed on a parked car."

"You better send a patrol car over to my address; I've had a couple of drinks."

"You got it ma'am."

Putting down the phone, Beckett turned on the bedside lamp and jumped out of bed.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability. A/U

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse. To some Guests inquires: As this takes place in an alternative universe, there will be no hooking up between Kate and Rick. Much gratitude to those who have reviewed, are following and or made this story a favourite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_**Monday 26th September, 2011.**_

Detective Beckett stood up from behind her desk and collected the brown suede jacket from the back of the chair, "Don't sit down Castle, we're off to Citibank over on Park Avenue."

Castle handed her a coffee and said, "Well good morning to you too and there's your Grande Latté skim with three shots of sugar free vanilla."

"Good morning and thanks for the java."

"Where are Ryan and Esposito?"

"Tracking down leads on a case I caught at three yesterday morning."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were intoxicated at the time."

Castle gave his best puppy dog eyes, "Oh yes, my bad."

The duo walked to the lift and Beckett pressed the call button. The door slid open and they stepped inside.

"What is the other case about?" asked Castle as he pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Brian Taylor, thirty two was pushed off the roof of the Kimpton Hotel over on 11th Avenue. Security footage showed a male entering his room at ten twenty and leaving at two fifty seven.

"Any connections yet?"

"Taylor was in town for a science convention and his prototype rocket launcher design blueprints have disappeared."

"Ooh, Houston we have a problem."

"It will be more than a problem if the plans reach the open market and please tone down your cheerfulness. I haven't been home since yesterday morning."

"Okay, turning it down, but it might skyrocket when the delightful Torri visits our hallowed halls later."

Beckett headed out the elevator and strolled over to the Squad car. Opening the driver's door of the Ford Crown Victoria sedan, she waited for her partner to settle on the passenger seat before speaking, "TARU matched the guy on the camera to a Lincoln Falls from Florida and Espo and Ryan are on his trail."

"Then that case will take care of itself."

"Hopefully that is true then our workload will be cleared and I can go home to sleep."

"Not me, I have a date for dinner with the luscious Clarice Steinbeck at the Four Seasons."

With a sly grin, Beckett posed the question, "Should I start looking for a wedding gift?"

"Very funny and I've already asked her to the Mayor's Ball on the eight of October."

"Don't you think you may be moving a little too fast?"

"No I don't and are you bringing a date?"

"I've invited my dad."

"Oh that's so tragic Beckett."

Glaring at Castle briefly, Beckett countered, "What! Like you've never taken your mother or Alexis to a function as your plus one?"

"Ouch, there's no need to get all bitchy on me."

"Shut up before I shoot you."

"Yes Detective Cranky." Castle pretended to lock his lips with a key.

-o-

Returning to the Squadroom an hour later, Beckett placed three plastic evidence bags onto her table and called ADA Walker.

_"Hello Kate, I assume you've been to Citibank."_

"I have and retrieved four forged cheques, Sasha's bank account details and personal letters sent by Torri Wingate."

_"Have you read the letters?"_

"No, not yet."

_"All right, I'll be there in two hours to interview Hillary and Torri."_

"I've organised to have Hillary transported here from Central Booking for two o'clock."

_"Good, I should have an amended statement from Torri by then."_

"See you at one."

Castle put a mug of coffee in front of Beckett and asked, "Can I read the letters?"

"No and I doubt they will contain any probative information. You can go over the bank records instead."

"How riveting for me," quipped the author.

"Then go home Castle and find something else more exciting to do."

"Are you getting huffy with me?"

"No, it's just that your whining is keeping me from going through the paperwork and you are never good at the mundane aspects of police work."

"That's true, but in all good conscious, I can't abandon you. Pass me the bank statements."

Captain Gates neared the pair and handed Beckett several pages, "A copy of Hillary's finances were sent over while you were out. Did you find anything at the bank?"

"Yes sir, account statements and counterfeit cheques."

"Good work, I'll leave you to it."

Gates returned to her office and Castle raised his right brow at Beckett, "How come you failed to mention the letters?"

"Oh for Christ's sake Castle, stop being such a nosey bastard. If it's that important for you to read the freaking things then go right ahead and quit going on about it."

Leaning over, Castle picked up the coffee mug, "No more espresso for you." He walked into the break room and Beckett grabbed the bag containing the correspondence.

The detective went up to the roof of the building and made herself comfortable on top of an air vent cover. Pulling out the first of six envelopes, she started to read.

After two pages, tears formed in her eyes as she perused the words denoting love and pure devotion. The words were lyrical and reassuring and Beckett was touched by their meaning.

Halfway through the fourth letter, the detective's heart ached as Torri described her disappointment and sorrow over the cessation of Sash's love for her. Torri was on the road promoting a new album when her girlfriend called with the news and from the words written, it was plain to see that Torri wished Sasha nothing but the best.

Wiping away teardrops, Beckett read on and was engulfed by a deep sadness by the time she folded the last letter and returned it to its sachet. It had been dated a month after Sasha began dating Hillary and Torri again bestowed well wishes for happiness.

Becket took a moment and collected herself before venturing back downstairs to the Squadroom. Esposito and Ryan were still out working on the Taylor case and Castle was busy at his desk reading through the bank reports.

He looked up and enquired, "Find anything helpful?"

"No."

"I've found corresponding withdrawals from Sasha's account and deposits made to Hillary's. The bastard stole over one point five million dollars over a six month period."

"I'll have Trevor add a count of embezzlement to the charges."

"I just don't get why he felt compelled to murder Sasha."

"She was going to tell Torri not to sign with WildChild and his five million dollar pay day was about to evaporate."

"Even so, Sasha had twenty four million dollars in her account and at the rate he was syphoning it off, he would have been a very rich man in no time at all."

"I guess he just got gluttonous and saw Sasha as an obstacle to his plan."

"That's a possibility, but I think there's more behind his motive."

"Like what?"

"In his first interview Hillary sounded almost devoted to Torri; I think he was in love with her."

"That still doesn't explain his actions."

"I'm missing something," pondered Castle.

"Give it a rest, it doesn't matter. We've got Hillary by the balls and he is done. The case is basically closed."

"You're right."

Esposito and Ryan entered the bullpen and walked up to Beckett. Ryan smiled and announced, "We found Lincoln Falls at the airport." He lifted up a briefcase and added, "And the blueprints. Falls is in the box waiting for a lawyer to show."

"Good job," praised Becket favourably. "The Captain will be happy."

"That will be a first," wisecracked Castle as the three detectives stared at him with varying degrees of horror etched on their faces. "She's standing right behind me, isn't she?"

Three heads nodded in unison and Esposito whispered, "Walk away while you can dude."

"Don't bother Mister Famous Writer," suggested Gates. "It's a little too late. Beckett, what's the state of play on the Taylor case?"

"We have a perp in the box and are waiting for legal counsel to arrive before Esposito and Ryan interview him."

"How are we looking on the evidence?"

"Slam dunk sir, Espo and Ryan recovered the blueprints."

"Good work Detectives and that will keep the Mayor of my ass. Castle, my office now!"

"Yes ma'am, oh I mean sir."

"Keep digging that hole for yourself Mister Best Seller."

Castle followed the Captain into her office and Ryan stated the obvious, "She's gonna tear him a new one."

Becket grinned evilly at the thought, "I warned him against dropping one liners about the Captain and as usual, he didn't listen. He's an adult and can look after himself."

Esposito and Ryan both glanced at her and nodded.

-o-

Beckett walked into the interview room and greeted Torri, "Thank you for coming in Miss Wingate."

"Hello Detective Beckett and where is Rick?"

"He's finished for the day."

"Will Trevor Walker be joining us?"

"No, it's just you and me. ADA Walker is currently sitting in on another case."

"Okay."

Beckett went over the conversation she and Trevor had with Torri Saturday night then said, "I discovered your letters to Miss Allen and will return them to you before you leave."

"I appreciate the kind gesture Detective. Is there anything more you required from me?"

"No, I believe we've managed to cover everything and thank you for your cooperation."

"It's the least I could do and I guess I'll see you during trial preparations."

"You will, but if it's not too much of an inconvenience, can I ask you to stick around and sign your statement?"

"It's no hassle and you have my phone number if you need to contact me for anything else."

"I do," replied Beckett as she stood. "Can I offer you a drink while you wait?"

"I'm fine thanks."

Beckett led Torri to the Squadroom and several detectives approached and asked for Torri's autograph. She obliged while Beckett oversaw the transcribing of the recorded interview.

Torri was conversing with Esposito when Beckett returned twenty minutes later with a folder containing the statement. She placed it on her desk and handed Torri a ballpoint pen.

Signing each of the six pages, Torri passed back the pen and said, "Take care Detective." She walked towards the lift and everyone in the room watched her leave.

Beckett turned to Esposito and asked, "How did the interview with Falls go?"

"Full confession and Walker is doing up the paperwork right now. Falls will be arraigned this afternoon."

"Great job Espo."

"You want me to sit in on the Hillary interview so you can go get some sleep?"

"Thank you Javi, I'm totally beat. I'll just take care of this statement and be on my way."

"You got it and I wonder if Castle is still sulking over being sent home by Iron Gates?"

"I'm sure he'll eventually get over it."

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability. A/U.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish; Kevin Ryan & Jenny O'Malley. This is not a Caskett story.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. This is a short chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_**Friday 28th October, 2011.**_

Kate Beckett exited the lift at the Manhattan District Attorney's Office and was pleasantly surprised to see Torri headed her way. She was more than shocked with her heartbeat increase when the brunette looked at her and smiled.

"This is a nice surprise Detective Beckett. Are you here for trial prepping too?"

"I am and I gather you have just finished."

"I have, but it may have been a waste of time."

"Pardon?"

"Trevor received a phone call from Hillary's attorney as I was leaving his office and I have a feeling Robards was looking for a plea bargain for his client."

"I guess I'm about to find out."

"No doubt and it was good to see you again."

"Yeah, I'll see you on Monday."

"You will, goodbye."

Walking down the corridor, Beckett knocked on Trevor's open door and stepped inside the room.

Getting up from his chair, the ADA strolled over towards her, "Good morning Kate, I have good news."

"You've struck a deal with Hillary."

"You must have run into Torri?"

"I did and I hope it's an adequate deal."

"It is; life with no possibility of parole."

"That will do."

"Allocution is scheduled for one o'clock Monday."

"Well this is a short visit, I'll see you then."

"See you Kate."

-o-

Beckett observed an ashen faced Hillary being led into the courtroom by officers and nodded when Esposito commented from his position beside her, "He's not so smug now."

Looking around the gallery, Beckett was disappointed not to see Torri amongst the large contingent of reporters.

Judge Madison entered the court and took up his seat behind the bench and Trevor stood. He outlined the Prosecution's case then presented the facts and evidence. He closed with the reminder that Hillary had been motivated by greed and he disposed of Sasha Allen because of his preconceived and unfounded notion she posed a threat to his scheme.

"Thank you Counsellor. Mister Robards, do you have anything you wish to add?"

Standing, Peter Robards, a slim blond, gestured for Hillary to get up, "No Your Honour. My client accepts the facts as true and pleads guilty to all charges. Mister Hillary wishes to address the court and make full admission."

"Proceed."

"Your Honour, I admit to plotting the commission of the act of deception by fraud. I signed cheques belonging to Sasha Allen and deposited the amounts into my own account. When she discovered what I had done and informed me she would advise Torri not to renew her recording contract, I felt my carefully constructed opportunity to receive an extra five million dollars, was in peril."

"Do you confess to systematically gaining Miss Allen's trust and making false allegations of theft?"

"I do Your Honour."

"Why didn't you simply disappear with the money you had already stolen?"

"I became enraged when I overheard her phone conversation with Torri. I was appalled when Sasha spoke about regretting her relationship with me and introducing me to Torri. Torri would have been mine once she signed the contract, but Sasha ruined it all by telling me in the hotel room that Torri was starting her own record label."

"Again I ask, why didn't you just walk away?"

"During the phone call, Sasha proclaimed her love for Torri and said she missed her. I couldn't have her speaking like that to the wonderful woman I worshipped. Sasha revealed her true nature and had to be taken care of before she poisoned Torri's mind."

"Is that all?"

"Yes Your Honour."

"Clive Richard Hillary, I accept your plea of guilty to twenty counts of forgery, one count of trespassing, one count of administering a stupefying drug, practicing law without a licence and one count of murder in the first degree. It is the ruling of this court that you be sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. You will be transported to a secure facility nominated by the Department of Corrections. In closing, I wish to enter into the record that I find you to be a man without morals and your crimes committed due to your selfishness and conceited opinion of yourself. You are an abomination who thought nothing of the life you took in order to fulfil your own misguided needs. Officers, remove the prisoner from my courtroom. We are adjourned."

The public gallery emptied as journalists raced out and Beckett stood up and moved into the aisle. Esposito followed and Trevor turned around to face them.

"That was a good result Detectives," he happily remarked.

"Yo Beckett," began Esposito. "Did you know Sasha was gay?"

"She wasn't Espo."

"But Hillary implied she was in love with Torri."

"She was bi-sexual."

"Oh okay, that explains her involvement with him then."

"I expected to see Castle here," noted Trevor. "I didn't think he'd miss the photo opportunity."

Smirking, Beckett replied, "He's out with the flu."

"I see and I better get back to the office. I'll call you later Javier and organise trial prep for the Falls' case."

"You got it Counsellor."

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse. The Muse sends hugs for the reviews, follows and favourites.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_**Thursday 3rd November, 2011.**_

Ryan raced into the Squadroom and grabbed the remote for the wall mounted television off Beckett's desk, "Guys, you got to look at this."

The screen blinked into life and a female news reporter spoke over footage of a multiple vehicle accident, _"A police spokesperson has confirmed a Corrections Officer was stabbed by one of the prisoners being transported to Sing Sing Correctional Facility from Rikers. The unnamed inmate used the mortally wounded Officer's service weapon to shoot the other Officer in the rear section of the bus before fatally shooting the driver. The transport van then veered into oncoming traffic and created a twenty two vehicle pileup."_

"Holy crap!" uttered a stunned Castle.

Gates joined the crowd assembled around the television and handed Beckett a folder, "You and Esposito my office now."

"Yes sir," replied Becket while following the Captain. She opened the file and was taken aback to see a photo of Torri.

"Close the door Esposito," ordered Gates in her ever present no nonsense manner.

He did and Becket asked, "What's going on sir?"

"I've just been on the phone with FBI Assistant Director Phillip Grace. What you didn't hear on the news is prisoner Carl Jonas was on the transport bus and he killed the three Corrections Officers."

Esposito shook his head, "Wasn't he sentenced to death last month?"

"He was and he, along with eleven other prisoners escaped that bus. The FBI has their hands full with the manhunt and have asked for our assistance in protecting possible targets for those that absconded."

"I gather Clive Hillary is one of them," posed Beckett.

"He is and security footage recovered from the vehicle showed he handed Jonas the shive used to take out the first Officer. It was secreted in the sole of his sneaker."

"How long ago did all this occur?" enquired Beckett with a crooked frown.

"Three hours and the Feds are trying to keep a lid on it to avoid widespread panic."

"Do they suspect Torri is at risk?"

"Agents searched Hillary's property and discovered two love letters to her. They also found pictures of her hidden in his clothing."

"Sounds like he's obsessed," pointed out Esposito.

"Yes and we've been assigned to safeguard Torri in a secret location. Uniforms have already made contact with her at her office and are bringing her into the station. Every available Officer is out on the streets and until Hillary is caught, you two will be with Torri twenty four seven."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Beckett.

"I'll inform you of the safe house address once your primary arrives. Ryan and Castle can handle any new cases and I don't want either of you discussing this assignment with anyone."

"Yes sir," replied the two detectives.

"Once I've been notified Torri is here, you'll do the swap outside the building. She will be disguised, so hopefully people won't recognise her and the chances of keeping all this under wraps increases in our favour. I'll be informing Ryan and Castle you are travelling interstate on a case and will be gone for some time. I suggest you grab whatever change of clothes you have in your lockers and go wait in a squad car. You know the drill, so don't move until you hear from me."

"Yes sir and we'll take my vehicle," suggested Beckett.

"You will only have contact through me and nobody else. I want a complete information lockdown"

"Yes sir."

-o-

A black woollen hat and grey overcoat attired Torri took a seat in the back of the squad car and placed a travel bag beside her. Esposito closed the door then got into the front passenger seat.

Beckett keyed in the address Gates had given her moments earlier into the GPS and put the vehicle into drive. Torri remained noticeably speechless during the forty five minute journey to Port Chester as did the two detectives.

Esposito was the first to break the awkward silence, "Yo Beckett, did the Captain mention who owns this place?"

Before she could answer, Torri spoke, "I do Detective. I suggested it when FBI Agent Summerville arrived at my office with the two Police Officers. The house is secluded, out of the way and Clive knows nothing of its existence. I purchased the property four years ago as a retreat for myself and the family. You could say it's my little haven away from all the paparazzi when I feel like staying out of the public eye."

A large log cabin came into view and Beckett pulled up in front of a flight of five steps.

"I'd planned on coming up here on the weekend so the pantry and refrigerator are well stocked," explained Torri while collecting her bag.

"Espo, take Torri inside while I check out the perimeter."

"You got it Boss."

Alighting from the sedan, Beckett took her time to familiarise herself with the layout of the land in case a quick exit was required. The place was isolated and surrounding trees were two hundred yards clear of the house and that gave the detective an unobstructed view if any intruders approached.

Before leaving the station, Beckett had been informed six of the missing fugitives had been apprehended by the NYPD and FBI joint task force and she hoped the remaining six would be found soon.

Going inside, Beckett was surprised to find Torri behind the kitchen counter cooking and Esposito building a fire in the living room hearth.

"I thought you'd be hungry by now," explained Torri as Beckett removed her coat and hung it beside the front door.

"Thank you. Espo, I'll take first watch after we've eaten."

"Sure thing Beckett and I put your bag in the bedroom to the left of me. I've taken the first bedroom to the right and Torri's is the next one after yours. The other two rooms are her grandparents' and Jacob's and the bathroom is beside the kitchen."

"I'm glad to see you have the layout of the house," acknowledged Beckett while taking in Torri's outfit of denim jeans, boots, white tee shirt and thick black woollen pullover. She had removed her hat and her hair was falling free. _"Good god, she is so stunning,"_ Beckett thought before rousing from her daydream and offering, "Do you need a hand Torri?"

"No, I've got it covered. Sit down and relax, Clive won't come looking for me here. I paid cash for the property and there is no record of my name on the title because I used my mother's maiden name during the sale via the phone."

The worry Beckett had been plagued with suddenly evaporated, "I'm sure you're safe, seems you've gone to so much trouble to hide your identity."

"Over the years I've had to evade detection from the media once or twice, so I've learnt a few tricks. Remote for the television is on the coffee table."

Esposito replaced the grate around the fire and joined Beckett on the couch, "Do you use this place often Torri?"

"Mainly in winter, this is where I write the majority of my songs. I like the peaceful atmosphere and the fact the nearest neighbour is five miles away. George checks in every now and then and is responsible for the restock. His wife May passed away two years ago and he joins us here for Thanksgiving and Christmas unless he travels to Boston to stay with his son. My grandmother makes a big deal out of the holidays and I never miss them."

"I can relate to being around family," replied Javier.

Beckett's phone rang and she answered, "Yes Captain?"

_"Kate, another two prisoners have been located."_

"That's great news sir."

_"It is and how is Torri doing?"_

"She is coping well and by all accounts, I doubt she is any kind of danger up here."

_"I agree, but precautions had to be taken. I'll phone when I have more information."_

"Yes sir." Putting her phone in the pocket of her jeans, Beckett stood and asked, "You want a drink Javier?"

"Thanks."

Walking into the open designed kitchen, Beckett opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. "Would you like one Torri?"

"I'm fine Detective and dinner is ready."

"Smells good," declared Esposito while getting up.

"I thought we could eat by the fire and warm up," suggested Torri as she passed a bowl of pasta to Kate.

"Great idea," agreed Beckett. "It's going to be a cold night."

-o-

Esposito spoke about his family during dinner then helped Torri with the dishes before going to bed. Torri made Beckett a cappuccino from the coffee machine and a mug of green tea for herself. She sat beside the detective and passed over the hot beverage.

"How is Rick?"

"He's pissed that he was excluded from real police work."

With a brief chuckle, Torri replied, "He'll be worse when he learns what you've really been up to."

"I'm sure to hear about it for weeks."

"So how have you been Detective Beckett?"

"Call me Kate and I've been well."

"I think it would be wise to keep our relationship purely professional."

"Pardon, I'm not following you?"

"If I call you Detective I don't forget why you are here and start to consider you as a friend."

"Is that something that bothers you?"

"Not really, but getting to know you better would not be a smart move."

Realising the meaning behind the words, Beckett nevertheless inquired, "Why is that?"

"I think you know and I'm not prepared to make a fool out of myself."

Chuffed by the somewhat guarded answer, Beckett pressed on, "Is that what you think will happen?"

"Definitely, Rick told me all about your past boyfriends."

"He did what?" queried Beckett with annoyance.

"Rick and I had dinner a few weeks back after catching up on the set of the Nikki Heat movie."

"You're doing the soundtrack, right?"

"It's completed as is the filming."

"So Castle discussed me with you?"

"Only because I asked him questions and I'm sorry about your mother."

Rolling her eyes, Beckett let out a sigh, "He told you about that too?"

"Rick is quite the gossip when motivated."

"Why was he motivated?"

"He was shamelessly flirting with me and trying to impress me with his knowledge of you."

"He's like a kid with a sugar rush. When his mouth opens, it's hard to stop him."

Giggling, Torri put down her mug, "I've noticed, but I learnt enough about you to realise the chances of you being interested in me are nil."

"You're very upfront Torri and I find that incredibly refreshing."

"Thanks and I can see where Rick gets his inspiration for the character of Nikki Heat. I think you'll be happy with Natalie Rhodes portrayal of you in the film; she gives a really strong performance. Although I have to say, you are the real deal."

"Thank you and you have a way with words. I cried when I read your letters to Sasha. You captured the essence of true love and your description of heartbreak moved me."

"That's how I felt at the time and I've had practice at being able to convey my inner feelings after writing so many songs about love."

Noticing tears forming in Torri's eyes, Beckett asked, "What about now, how do you feel?"

"I'll always love Sasha, but I let go of the memory of us at her funeral. Even if Clive hadn't killed her, we would never have gotten back together as lovers."

"Is that because of her involvement with Hillary?"

"Yes and also the fact I was no longer in love with her."

"Has there been anyone else since you broke up?"

"Only one, but it was brief."

Changing the subject, Kate inquired, "When does the magazine article hit the stands?"

"The December issue, I only agreed to continue with the interview if they held back printing it until after Clive's trial."

"Wise move."

"I wasn't concerned about possible fan backlash, I can live with that. I just didn't want more of a media circus than there already was surrounding the case."

"I think they lost interest once he pleaded guilty."

"Yeah and they stopped hounding me for a comment some time ago."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to your mother?"

"She passed away in 2008 after a short battle with a brain tumour. She was only forty seven years old and it left a huge gap in my life."

"I know what you mean and I'm sorry you had to go through that. My mom was the same age when she was murdered and that is awfully young."

"Thank you and I miss her every day."

"I feel the same way."

"Are you close to your father?"

"We have had our moments when he struggled with alcoholism after mom's death and it wrecked his health."

"Rick mentioned he was a lawyer too."

"He was and he made a few enemies while pursuing mom's case. We have a pretty good relationship these days and are much closer."

"Was it your anger that drove you to law enforcement?"

"Yes. I was pre-law at Stanford at the time then changed my career path. I couldn't help but notice you seem to have a firm grasp of the law."

"I studied it at College, but turned my back on a career in a courtroom and concentrated on my music."

"How's that working out for you?" joked Beckett with a coy grin.

"It's a living," countered Torri after a gentle laugh. "I can't complain."

"I noticed your single is still number one on the charts."

"So you've been checking up on me?"

"I bought all your albums after seeing you perform and admit to being a fan."

"I happen to know the owner of my new record label, so I'll have an autographed copy of the new album sent to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"No I don't, but I'd like to in appreciation of your outstanding police work. Is it true you were a model in your teens?"

"I was under contract with Modern Fashion Magazine and it paid for college. I also used to make extra money waitressing and posing nude for art glasses."

"So you're not shy then?"

"I can be at times."

"In my opinion you exude confidence Kate Beckett and that's extremely appealing."

"Considering your fan base and career, I could say the same about you."

Blushing slightly, Torri asked, "Do you like to run?"

"Yes, but I didn't bring any training shoes with me."

"I have a few pairs in the gym and we look like the same size, so would you care to join me for a jog in the morning?"

"That would be great."

"When will Javier relieve you?"

"He'll take over the watch at midnight."

"Do you mind if I stay up and talk with you until then?"

With a little more enthusiasm than intended, Beckett replied, "I'd really enjoy spending time with you."

"Tell me more about your desire to locate the person responsible for your mother's murder."

Taking her time, Beckett disclosed every detail then listened as Torri spoke of her family and career.

"So your father took over the family business of house restoration from your grandfather?" probed Beckett with genuine interest.

"He did and runs it with my brother Corey. Dad is basically semi-retired these days and grandpa still works two days a week."

"I really enjoyed speaking with your family after your concert."

"My grandma was quite taken by you and often asks after you."

"She's adorable and mentioned you gave each family member a million dollars from your first record deal."

"It was my way of showing how grateful I was to have their support over the years. My parents used to drive me all over the state so I could compete in talent shows. Then when I started performing in bars, the two of them would always be there for me."

"I like the fact you are unaffected by your fame and fortune. I've met so many fake celebrities in my job, but you are so laid back."

"My mother instilled that in me from a young age. We were well off because of the business, but no one ever flaunted it or acted uppity. As children, Corey and I were well grounded and grew up learning the value of working hard."

"I wish Castle was more like that some days. He often spends his money on a weekend at Vegas or on a new Lamborghini just because he can. He handed over five thousand dollars to Kevin for your concert tickets and never battered an eyelid. Although having said that, he can be extremely generous at times."

"Like the time he handed over one hundred thousand dollars for a fake hit during a case?" queried Torri.

"I gather he told you about that."

"He did and you were right earlier, he can behave like a big kid at times. Clarice is enamoured by his boyish enthusiasm and charm."

"He is very taken with her and it's nice to see him date someone more than once and who isn't a complete airhead."

Tittering for a short moment, Torri asked, "Do you read his novels?"

"I do and also happen to have the collection of graphic novels based on Derrick Storm. I like other mystery writers too."

"Rick said you were opposed to Nikki Heat in the beginning."

"I thought the name sounded like it belonged to a stripper, but I've grown used to it over time."

"He also told me you once admitted to being more like Nikki then you let on."

"That may be true, but I like to keep some things to myself."

"Like the fact you own a '94 Harley soft tail motorbike, have a tattoo and when you were sixteen you dated a grunge rocker just because your father attempted to interfere in your personal life."

"Oh my god, did Castle tell you everything?"

"I'm not too sure about that, but he did divulge a lot."

"He really is a bloody gossip. He told me you run a school for teenage songwriters."

"Yes and have already signed a couple to my label. The building out back is a recording studio and that is where all the hard work is going to be done."

"Is that where you recorded your last album?"

"It is and if we are still here tomorrow I'll play the demo disc for you."

"That statement is both good and bad."

"Yeah it is."

Beckett's phone shrilled and she picked it up off the low table, "Yes Captain?"

_"Detective, we have two more escapees in custody."_

"That's great sir."

_"Unfortunately, Hillary and Jonas are still at large."_

"That's a shame and thank you for the update."

_"Goodnight Beckett."_

"Goodnight sir."

"That sounded like good news," noted Torri while easing off the couch. "Would you like another coffee?"

"No thanks."

"I'm just going to have a shower, I won't be long."

"Take your time."

Torri ambled into her room and returned seven minutes later wearing black drawstring pyjama bottoms and a dark blue USAF tee shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and Beckett couldn't take her eyes off the 34B-23-32 physique as it moved past her on the way to the refrigerator.

Collecting a bottle of chilled water, Torri turned off the lights and sat back beside Beckett. She looked at the detective and pointed out, "You give off a certain vibe."

"What kind?"

"You bounce on the balls of your feet when you walk and that makes you alluring."

"I've never really noticed before."

"It goes with the confidence you display. Why do you wear a man's watch?"

Bringing her left arm up, Beckett replied, "It's my father's. He gave it to me in recognition of helping him recover from his alcohol addiction. I view it as the life I saved. He has been sober for seven years and I'm really proud of him." Pulling a necklace from under her sweater, she added, "I wear my mother's wedding band to remind me of the life I lost."

"That's very touching and I have my mother's engagement ring in a jewellery box at my apartment. She asked me to give it to the right person when the moment presented itself."

"Wasn't Sasha the right person?"

"No, there were too many compromises I had to make with loving her. I think that's the main reason I spoke with Advocate Magazine along with the fact I was forever writing songs in non-gender specific terms."

"Your latest single is androgynous."

"It's the only song on the album that is. When you listen to it closely, I use the words she, her and woman in the other lyrics."

"In that case I look forward to hearing all the tracks."

Nodding, Torri asked, "Besides finding the person behind your mother's death, what do you want out of life Detective Beckett?"

"I'd like to have someone who loves me unconditionally and wants to be with me for who I am. I want to be their everything and not have them try to change me or ask me to give up my career. I guess I'd like to be that person's focus of attention."

Smiling, Torri admitted, "Your dreams are similar to mine. I'd like to have a relationship I don't have to work on every day and know that I am in their heart wherever I may be."

"That would be nice. Do you get lonely while touring?"

"Do you mean as in personal companionship?"

"Yes."

With downcast eyes, Torri replied, "I'm never short on offers, but I'm not into casual encounters with my fans or crew."

Beckett let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, "That's good."

"You almost sound relieved by that statement."

"Oh, I just didn't picture you as a one night stand kind of woman."

"You don't strike me as the type either and I think it's time to change to topic."

"I'm enjoying this one, so tell me about the one girlfriend you have had since Sasha."

"I dated a model for three weeks before I realised she was dumber than a box of rocks."

Beckett laughed at the comment, "It took you that long?"

"Let's just say there wasn't too much conversation going on at the time for me to make the correlation."

"I get you."

Torri picked up the remote and turned to a movie channel, "There's an old Hitchcock movie on in ten minutes."

"Sounds good, I'll grab a shower before it starts."

"I'll make us some popcorn."

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse. Gratitude for the reviews, follows and favourites. To answer some Guest questions: Kate and Rick are only friends in this alternative universe and that will not expand.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_**Friday 4th November, 2011.**_

Beckett woke at seven to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee beans and smiled when she turned her head towards the side table and saw a large blue mug. Throwing aside the comforter and sheet, she put her feet on the soft floor mat and reached for the steaming beverage. Savouring the first mouthful, she sighed at Torri's thoughtfulness.

Standing, Beckett gathered fresh jeans, socks, underwear and a blue sweater. Picking up her toiletries kit and coffee, she made her way outside and was surprised to find the place empty. Looking out the nearest window, she was disappointed to see it was raining heavily.

Walking across the room, she located a note on the bathroom door advising her Torri and Javier were in the recording studio. She giggled at the last line telling her the jog was cancelled due to ducks cluttering the running trail.

After preparing for the day, Beckett topped up her cup, grabbed an umbrella sitting by the back door and strolled over to the building behind the main house. As she approached the door, her cell phone beeped with a message alert. Taking the phone from the front pocket of her jeans, she read the text from Captain Gates: **Jonas captured 20 mins ago. In meeting will call later.**

Slipping the phone back into her pocket, Beckett entered the studio and went in search of the other two. Walking down a hallway, she spotted a glass paned control room and Torri and Javier in a recording room on the opposite side.

Torri was seating at a piano and Javier was leaning up against the side.

Opening a door, Beckett made her way inside to the second room and said, in greeting, "Good morning."

"Yo Beckett, you just missed Torri singing."

"That's a shame."

"Morning Detective Beckett and now that you are awake; I'll go make us some breakfast."

"I'll give you a hand," offered Javier.

Beckett was about to speak when her phone rang with Gates' number, "Yes sir."

_"There has been a change of plans Beckett. I need Esposito back here to work a new case."_

"Yes sir."

_"I'm led to believe there is a vehicle available where you are, so Esposito can drive back in the squad car."_

"There is an SUV in the garage and I'll inform Esposito to return A-SAP."

_"Thank you Beckett."_

Ending the call, Beckett explained, "Espo, you are requested to return to the Precinct."

"Yes Boss, I'll go grab my gear and leave the extra ammo just in case."

"Thanks, I'll give you a hand."

-o-

After seeing Esposito off, Beckett went back inside the cabin and was taken unawares when Torri tossed her a towel as she walked by. "Thanks, would you like help with breakfast?"

"I got it covered and after eating, would you like to watch an advance copy of Nikki Heat?"

"You have one?"

"Yes I was given the DVD after I completed the soundtrack."

"Castle never mentioned anything about it?"

"He doesn't know, so what do you say?"

"Okay, but it will be weird seeing the character based on me brought to life on screen."

Torri opened the refrigerator and gathered up ingredients for omelettes, "I think you'll like it. The script kept fairly true to the book and Natalie is awesome."

Beckett gave a little chuckle while drying her hair, "Castle was crushed when Natalie shadowed us while researching for the role. She was more interested in me than him and his ego took a serious hit."

"That's easy to understand, you're a fascinating woman."

Kate avoided the compliment, "Tell me about your tour. Where did you travel to?"

Torri recapped her concerts as she cooked and Beckett sat at the kitchen bench and listened intently. She observed every move the other woman made and delighted in the stories.

Torri continued the narration during the meal then asked, "Have you travelled much?"

"Not really, but I did spend a semester in Kiev before my senior year in high school."

"Do you speak Russian?"

"Da."

"That's way cool and I learnt French at college."

Standing, Beckett cleared away the dishes, "Thank you for breakfast. I'll take care of these."

"Is it okay if I call my parents and let them know I am all right?"

"Sure, just don't mention where you are."

"Got it."

After a brief conversation, Torri went into her bedroom and returned carrying a DVD case. She switched on the television and popped the disc into the player. Sitting on the couch, she waited for Beckett to join her.

Putting away the last plate, Beckett ambled over to the living room and took a seat, "Have you seen the finished movie?"

"Not in sequence, so this version will make more sense. You do realise Jameson Rook is Castle, right?"

"Yes Natalie pointed out that very fact and called the love scenes between Rook and Nikki as verbal masturbation."

"Uh uhm, I can see that."

"It's a little worrying to say the least."

"I'm sure it is."

Torri pressed the play button and for the next two hours, the duo enjoyed the action packed film.

-o-

As Torri ejected the disc from the player, Beckett got to her feet and went outside. Taking a seat on the porch bench, she lifted her legs and placed the heel of her boots on the edge on the wooden slants. Hugging her knees to her chest, she watched the rainfall and processed what she had just viewed on the large screen.

Having read the book some time ago, Beckett had read between the lines and understood Castle had based the character of Rook after himself, but seeing the interaction between him and Nikki on film, she had been dumbstruck by the realness of how it mirrored her work relationship with Castle.

She turned her head to the left when the door opened. Torri stepped past the doorjamb and handed her a blanket, "I thought you'd need this."

"Thanks," replied Beckett while wrapping the thick material around her shoulders.

Torri disappeared back inside and Beckett returned to her thoughts. They were interrupted when her cell phone sounded. Removing it from her pocket, she answered, "Yes Captain?"

_"Beckett, Hillary was seen entering Torri's office ten minutes ago. He spoke to a staff member and asked where she was. The bastard slipped out a side door before Officers could detain him."_

"Torri reassured me Hillary had no knowledge of this place. Her family are the only ones aware of its existence. I assume her apartment and parents' home is under surveillance?"

_"They are and his latest sighting confirms he is after her."_

"That's a given and we'll just sit tight until he is picked up."

_"Hopefully it won't be much longer. How is Torri by the way?"_

"She is pretty relaxed and is doing well."

_"I'm happy to hear that, speak to you soon."_

"Yes sir." Getting up, Beckett bundled up the blanket and went inside.

Torri was stretched out on the couch reading a magazine and she glanced over at the detective, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine and Hillary was at your office."

"So it's over?"

"No, he evaded capture."

"Crap. I'm supposed to have the master disc delivered to the CD pressing company McCloud and Sons in Manhattan on Monday."

"Does Hillary know that?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know it will be done under my own label."

"Is there a specific time you are meant to be there?"

"Yes, the appointment is scheduled for eleven."

"I'll inform Captain Gates."

Torri returned her attention to reading as Beckett placed the coverlet over the back of the couch then walked away with phone in hand.

After speaking with her superior, Beckett put away the phone and announced, "The FBI and NYPD will stake out the CD company's building until you're due to arrive for the meeting. Of course this will mean you'll have to cancel."

Standing up, Torri angrily tossed the magazine onto the low table, "I hate to rain on your parade, but I have a contract with McCloud to deliver the recording and a release date to make. It's not sound business for me not to show."

"I understand that, but I won't willingly put you at risk."

"And I won't allow Hillary to dictate my life, so you better come up with a compromise or I'll be refusing Police protection and driving to the manufactures on my own Monday morning."

"I'd strongly advise against that course of action."

"I'll take that onboard Detective, but I refuse to have my plans derailed by a homicidal and delusional nut job."

"Why are you angry at me?"

Torri answered the question with her own, "Why were you so affected by the movie?"

"That's personal and not up for discussion."

"Oh so it's been okay for us to chit chat for the past two days and act all friendly until now. I'm not an idiot Detective; I've seen you watching me and glimpsed the dilated pupils. You're attracted to me, but after viewing the film you're conflicted about your feelings for Castle and confused about me."

Beckett's mouth gaped open, but no words came out.

"I'll save you from an awkward reply," offered Torri. "If Hillary isn't captured by Monday, I'll be going to McCloud's with or without you. I have some work to do in the studio, excuse me."

Stunned by the tirade, Beckett stood still and watched Torri leave the house. Composing herself, she called Gates with the news.

_"Damn it Beckett, we can't afford to put Torri in harm's way. If she tries to leave, arrest her for interfering with a Police investigation."_

"Yes sir."

_"Did something happen to cause her to be suddenly uncooperative?"_

"I think she is frustrated and mad at the fact Hillary is calling the shots."

_"You may be right; keep me apprised of the situation."_

"Yes sir."

-o-

Torri sat at the piano writing away on notepaper while Beckett kept her distance in the safety of the control booth. She remained there for several hours before Torri left the soundproof room and passed by.

Beckett followed her into the house and sat at the counter, while Torri remained voiceless and prepared lunch.

Breaking the silence a short time later, Beckett apologised, "I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression about me."

Placing a plate in front of the detective, Torri snapped, "If you are going to lie to yourself that's fine, just don't do it to me. I'm disappointed that a strong, confident woman like you hides behind her emotions."

"I don't," protested Kate with downcast eyes.

"Crap, you can't even look at me. I understand I am your responsibility and I am sure Captain Gates ordered you to arrest me if necessary, but right now, I don't care. Hillary took someone I loved from this world and now he is encroaching on my business. The man fucked with my personal life and now he is inadvertently fucking with my professional life too. I make no apology for being upset about that, neither can I ignore the fact you are denying your attraction to me."

"I can see you are irritated, but I'm not the enemy here and yes, your safety is my concern."

"That's your job Detective and I think it would be best if we don't speak to one another unless necessary."

"I hardly think we need to go to that extreme."

"I do. I don't want to have a fascination for you. I don't need to have feelings for someone who suppresses their emotions, so please just do your job and leave me the hell alone. Treat me like you would any other primary," suggested Torri before she sat down and ate.

For the next two days Torri worked in the studio and Beckett observed her while deep in thought.

-o-

_**Monday 7th November, 2011.**_

Exiting the bathroom wearing jeans, a white tee shirt and grey sweater, Beckett approached the kitchen and began preparing pancakes for breakfast. Moments later, jeans and long sleeved buttoned blue shirt attired Torri walked out of her room and joined her. Retrieving a jug of orange juice from the refrigerator, she poured two glasses then took a seat at the bench.

Beckett placed a plate in front of Torri and confessed, "I'm sorry and you were right about me hiding."

Looking up with tear filled eyes, Torri replied, "I apologise for being so nasty to you."

Taking a seat, Beckett revealed her inner thoughts, "I am drawn to you and yes, that confuses me."

"Because I am a woman?"

"No, because I don't have the time to act on those feelings."

"It's you that controls that Kate, but I won't force you into anything."

"I realise that."

"Let's just pass it off as bad timing and move on."

Tilting her head to the side, Beckett smiled, "Agreed and I'm glad to see you are still here."

"Uh uhm," responded Torri before taking a bite of food.

-o-

Ten minutes later Beckett was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she heard the roar of a motorbike engine. Rinsing out her mouth, she sprinted to the garage and discovered the roller door open. The black Jeep Wrangler was still there, but the dark blue Harley Davidson motorbike was missing.

Spinning around, she was relieved to see the keys for the Jeep hanging on a hook. Beckett quickly ran inside and tossed on her bulletproof vest then collected her belongings. Securing the cabin, she jumped into the Jeep and headed for the City. With Torri on a motorbike, Beckett knew it was unlikely she would catch up to her, so she called Gates and requested an APB on Torri and the bike.

-o-

Beckett placed the radio earwig into the shell of her left ear and joined Gates and several other NYPD Officer who were positioned inside the foyer of the building directly opposite McCloud and Sons. "Has there been any sight of Hillary or Torri?" she inquired as her Commanding Officer nodded with acknowledgement of her arrival.

"No," replied Gates. "Torri's bike hasn't been spotted anywhere and Hillary is a no-show."

Glancing at her wristwatch, Beckett noted, "It's two minutes to eleven, Torri should be here by now."

"FBI SWAT has all entry points covered, so it's just a matter of waiting."

"I think we've been set up," suggested Beckett after a few uncomfortable moments of silence. "Did anyone ascertain whether Torri even has an appointment?"

With crossed brows, Gates answered, "No, I guess we just assumed the information was legit."

Beckett headed for the front door, "I'll go find out." She exited the building and casually strolled across the street. Going into McCloud and Sons, she approached the receptionist seated behind a counter and displayed her shield, "Detective Beckett NYPD, can you tell me if Torri Wingate has an eleven o'clock meeting?"

The petite blonde looked at her computer monitor and smiled, "Yes, but she was notified by text message at nine forty five that the appointment had been moved to our New Jersey office."

"Can you check that for me?"

"Yes ma'am ... here it is ... it was organised for eleven, but was rescheduled for midday."

"Thank you and do you have an address?"

The receptionist handed Beckett a business card, "There you go."

Depressing her radio mike button, Beckett transmitted, "Stand down, we are at the wrong location." After giving the correct address, she added, "The meeting is for twelve."

There was a flurry of activity as Federal Agents and Police Officers scrambled to their vehicles. Beckett raced to Gates' sedan and waited.

The Captain appeared seconds later and tossed Beckett the car keys, "You drive while I notify Jersey PD."

-o-

After several minutes of conversation and with the siren blaring, Gates put away her phone and enquired, "Did Torri deliberately deceive you about the address?"

"No sir, she had already left the cabin before receiving a message regards a change of venue. If she wanted me to be stranded, she would have taken the keys to the Jeep with her."

"So you think she wanted you to follow?"

"I believe so sir. I have the feeling Torri wants to confront the man who killed her friend."

"I agree, but it doesn't explain why Hillary didn't show?"

Gates' phone trilled and her question was answered, "Captain Gates."

_"Sir, it's Captain Rawlins from NJPD. We've just received a 911 call from a receptionist at McCloud and Sons in Bayonne stating Clive Hillary has taken Torri Wingate and Joseph McCloud hostage in his office. Hillary is armed with a handgun."_

"Appreciate the call Captain and will be there in less than twenty minutes."

_"We'll have the building cordoned off in a few and won't approach until you and the Feds arrive."_

"Thank you."

Gates relayed the information to Beckett and the younger Detective swore under her breath, "Shit!"

"What was that Beckett?"

"Sorry sir, I said shit."

"It's an appropriate word and in case you were wondering, Castle is working the Fitzgibbon case with Esposito and Ryan."

Grateful for a distraction from her thoughts of Torri's safety, Beckett responded, "I'd assumed that's where he was. How is the case going?"

"They have a suspect in custody and are currently tracking down the accompanist. Castle is under the impression you're still in Miami."

"If he knew the truth, he would have insisted on riding with you."

Gates laughed at the idea and confessed, "He grows on you after a while, doesn't he?"

"Like fungus sir. Initially it took some time for me to warm to him."

"You make a good team workwise."

"We complement each other's strengths and it works."

"I've noticed you often finish each other's sentences."

"I think that comes from knowing each other so well."

Gates was about to reply when she received another phone call. Beckett concentrated on her driving and hoped Torri was all right.

-o-

Beckett and Gates stood by inside the FBI Command Centre truck and waited for someone to answer the phone in McCloud's office.

_"Hello, Joseph McCloud speaking,"_ said a trembling voice seconds later.

"Mister McCloud," responded Hostage Negotiator Special Agent Thomas Hoffman. "Is Clive Hillary with you?"

_"Yes he is and he has a gun pointed at Torri."_

"Can you put him on the phone?"

There were muffled voices in the background then McCloud spoke, _"Clive said he will only talk with the pretty detective from the 12__th__ Precinct."_

Hoffman placed a hand over the receiver and turned to Beckett, "Looks like you are up Detective. You know what to do, so get as much info as you can."

She took hold of the phone and moved closer to Hoffman, "I know, gain his trust." Placing the handset to her ear, she said, "Hello, this is Detective Kate Beckett."

"I have to put you on speaker," explained McCloud with a small degree of relief in his tone.

"Go ahead Mister McCloud."

_"Nice of you to join us,"_ remarked Hillary calmly.

"What do you want Clive?"

_"I want a helicopter landed on the roof in twenty minutes with a suitcase full of all the money in my bank account."_

"Your account was closed and all monies seized as part of the investigation into your criminal acts. The money you stole was returned to Sasha's estate."

_"I don't care, I want twenty million dollars."_

"It will take longer than twenty minutes to organise that amount of money."

_"Listen very closely Kate; is it okay if I call you Kate?"_

"Yes go ahead."

_"Torri here has just volunteered to hand over twenty million from her personal account, so I think you have an hour to arrange a phone call to her bank and patch it through to here."_

"Look Clive, I didn't hear Torri consent to that and I need to know she is okay."

_"Except for a cut on her head, she is breathing. Go ahead and tell the nice Detective honey."_

Beckett's features turned into a scowl before Torri spoke in an even pitch, _"I'm fine Detective Beckett. Clive got a little carried away when I walked into the lobby and hit me with the butt of a 357 magnum. I'll pay the money, so this can all be over."_

Realising Torri had given vital information about the weapon Hillary had, Beckett smiled, "Just do as he says and you'll be all right."

Hillary came back on the line, _"That's very reassuring advise Kate, but as you heard, the love of my life wants to give me the cash so we can be on our way."_

"The FBI won't agree to those terms unless you show a little good faith and allow Mister McCloud to leave."

_"He can walk out of here, but only if you take his place. The snipers will be less likely to shoot me with a Police hostage too."_

"I'll have to speak to my boss first."

_"You have five minutes,"_ replied Hillary before disconnecting.

"Well done Beckett," praised Hoffman. "But you can't go in there."

"You got that right," agreed Gates. "I'm not letting you in there with that lunatic."

"If I trade places you'll have eyes and ears on Hillary and get a fix on his position with your infrared cameras."

"You have a good point," remarked Hoffman. "At the moment the images are only picking up three heat signatures and the blinds to the office windows are closed. Hillary has chained the front and rear doors, so a silent ingress is impossible."

"What about a ceiling breach?" asked Gates.

"There are no vents available. The office only has a wall mounted air conditioner."

"Shit!" cursed Gates and Beckett in unison.

"If my men can lock onto Hillary's heat signature, we can take him out," explained Hoffman. "At the moment we are riding blind."

"I'm going in," insisted Beckett as she removed her gun holster. "You better hook me up with a smaller earpiece, mike and camera."

Hoffman motioned to a male Tech sitting behind a monitor, "You heard her Max."

"What about your backup piece," queries Gates.

"Hillary isn't too bright and I doubt he'll check," reasoned Beckett.

"True."

Beckett waited to be outfitted before phoning Hillary.

He was straight down to business, _"Kate, do we have a deal?"_

"We do and the bank will be called within the next fifteen minutes. Once they have authority to proceed, the money will be picked up by Police Officers and loaded onto a helicopter. It will take about twenty extra minutes to come together."

_"Okay, I'll toss in a little bonus ... you have until one o'clock."_

"Thank you Clive. Is there anything else I can bring to you, how about something to eat and drink?"

_"Are you hungry Torri honey? No, okay. Kate, I'm thirsty."_

"I'll bring you some soda."

_"Make sure it's in an unopened can so I can see it hasn't been laced with drugs to knock me out."_

"I can do that." Beckett hung up and turned to Hoffman, "I'll have a Paramedic inject a sedative into a can, so give it time to work before breaching the building."

"You got it and nice move. You've got the lead and we'll have your back."

"At least we have several options."

"We do and good luck."

Gates dropped her hand onto Beckett's left shoulder, "Be careful Kate."

"Yes sir." She exited the trailer and knelt down. Lifting the left leg of her jeans, she removed the Glock 26 from the ankle holster and tucked it up inside the back panel of her vest. Straightening up, she ran to the evacuated café two doors down and grabbed a can of cola and one of orange. She rushed out of the store and over to the ambulance parked behind the barricade. After a brief conversation with the two Paramedics, she strolled away with one spiked drink in hand.

-o-

Walking up to the double glass doors, Beckett knocked sharply on the aluminium frame and yelled out, "CLIVE, IT'S KATE."

Seconds passed and a bloodied Torri appeared in the lobby with Hillary directly behind her and the muzzle of a revolver pressed against her right temple.

"Take two steps back Kate," he instructed.

Beckett complied and Hillary forcibly pushed Torri forward. As they nearer, the detective could see blood oozing from a sizeable gash to the left side of Torri's forehead. Her chest tightened, but she remained focused on Hillary's movements as Torri unlocked the padlock.

The hostage fed the steel links through the handles then pulled back one of the doors. Hillary dragged her backwards and Beckett stepped inside.

"Torri honey, pass Kate the chain and lock. Joseph, you can leave now, I have no further use of you."

The man didn't need to be told twice, he ran from his office and out the front door without looking back.

Following the direction, Torri gave Beckett a weak smile before the detective resecured the entrance.

_"You're doing just great Beckett,"_ transmitted Hoffman over the earpiece frequency.

"Turn around slowly Kate and follow us into the office," ordered Hillary calmly.

"No problem Clive."

Hillary backed up and kept a firm hold on Torri's waist. Beckett moved forward inch by inch and once she was inside the office, Hillary forced Torri onto a leather couch by the draped window then sat beside her.

"I wasn't sure which flavour you liked, so I brought two for you to choose from," offered Kate while surveying the layout of the room.

"That was very kind of you Kate." He stood and pointed the gun at the detective, "Lift up the legs of your jeans, I'd like to check for your other gun."

Beckett leaned over and placed the two cans of soda on top of the desk. Reaching down, she raised the denim on both legs.

"Very good, I would have been disappointed if you had been armed and I was forced to shoot you."

"I've been straight with you Clive, so how about you let Torri go and allow the Paramedics outside to look at her head?"

"Oh no Kate, Torri stays with me from now on. She and I are going to fly to Madrid and live a happy life together."

Beckett saved her breath by not pointing out a helicopter wound not make the trip without having to land and refuelling more than once.

"Honey, grab the can of orange for me and open the lid."

Stretching over, Torri collected the can and pulled back the ring.

"Take a drink my love," coaxed Hillary while he took a seat on the sofa.

Without replying, Torri sipped from the container and Hillary said, "We'll just wait a second or two to see if it's been laced."

Beckett took the opportunity to turn slightly and adjust the view of the images being feed back to the Command Center via the camera attached to the front of her vest.

After two minutes of silence, Hillary spoke, "You can open the other can now and pass it to me honey."

Carrying out the instruction, Torri looked to Beckett and mouthed the words, _"I'm sorry."_

Nodding, Beckett watched Hillary drink heavily from the can. He put the container down on the floor and looked at her.

"You missed all the fun Kate," he stated arrogantly.

"I did?"

"When Torri arrived early for the appointment I'd made Joseph change, I kind of surprised her. She tried to punch me and get away, but as you can see, that plan didn't word out so well." His right arm started to fall and his eyelids droop.

"Torri, get up," directed Kate firmly while withdrawing her pistol. "Move in behind me."

Hillary's head began to loll to the left as Torri got to her feet. He blinked several times and raised his right arm again, "You fucking lying bitch."

He fired as Beckett discharged her weapon and was tackled to the floor by an airborne Torri. The singer landed on top of the detective as the sound of breaking glass was heard coming from the lobby.

Several Agents rushed into the room while Beckett pushed an unmoving Torri to the side. Although winded, she got up onto her knees and rolled Torri onto her back. Blood was gushing from a wound to the younger woman's side and Beckett screamed, "I NEED A MEDIC." Suddenly, she was picked up and moved out of the way.

"Let them do their job Kate," whispered Gates from behind.

In a blur, Beckett observed the two medics work on an unconscious Torri and all around her there was chaos as Hoffman took charge. Gates led her out of the room and motioned for her to sit on a chair by the reception counter.

With hands on knees, Beckett asked, "Why did she dive at me like that?"

"My guess is she felt responsible for the situation and wanted to protect you."

"But I have a vest on."

"By the look of Torri's wound, Hillary would have got you in the hip. I'll need to take your weapon Kate."

Looking down, Beckett realised she was still holding onto it. Handing it over, she inquired, "Did I get him?"

"It was a good shot; you got the fucker right in the middle of his chest."

Nodding, Kate went on, "I'm due to speak with Doctor Burke tomorrow, so I suppose I'll have this little episode to discuss too."

"Indeed and Hoffman will want a report from you A-SAP."

"Yes sir."

Moments later, the Paramedics exited the office with Torri strapped to a stretcher. Beckett stood and her heart ached. Tears flowed and she turned away.

"I assume you and Torri grew closer over the past few days," commented Gates as she ushered Beckett outside.

"We did."

"Take my squad car back to the station, write your report then go to the hospital."

"Yes sir," replied Beckett before walking off in a half dazed state.

-o-

It was well after three when Beckett entered the surgical ward waiting room and joined Torri's family. After consoling hugs, she explained the circumstances behind Torri's injury and the need to keep her whereabouts secret.

"So my granddaughter jumped in front of you?" asked Elaine proudly.

"Yes ma'am, she saved me from the bullet."

"Uhm, I think that says a lot about how she feels about you Detective."

With the burden of guilt, Beckett replied, "I guess it does."

A grey haired female dressed in dark blue scrubs entered the area and inquired, "Is everyone here for Torri?"

"Yes," came the collective reply.

"I'm sure you're all anxious to know she is doing well. The bullet missed all vital organs and only did minimal damage to her obliques, the side muscle. Unfortunately, the blow to her head fractured her skull and she suffered a serious concussion. Both injuries will heal with rest and she should be home within four days."

The surgeon was swamped with gratitude and Beckett slipped out of the room unseen. With tears of relief, she exited the hospital and went home to bed.

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse. I truly appreciate the effort people are taking to review, follow, favourite or message.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_**Tuesday 8th November, 2011.**_

Taking a seat in the soft leather armchair, Beckett smiled at Carter Burke and began without the usual prompting, "I guess this is where I tell you all about shooting a man."

"It is and please take your time; we have a double session today."

Beckett recounted the last five days then waited for a response.

"So you admit to having feelings for this woman, but didn't stay to visit her in the hospital?"

"I was scared."

"Scared of what precisely?"

"I didn't want her to think I was there for any other reason than gratitude for saving me from being hurt."

"In other words, you didn't want to encourage her?"

"Yes."

"You said earlier Torri told you to pass the attraction between you as bad timing, it doesn't sound like she was under any disillusion regards the two of you."

With a tilt of her head, Beckett said, "Okay, maybe I was more afraid of how I would react to seeing her."

"Great, be honest about your emotions Kate."

"I'm drawn to her and when I was alone with her in the cabin, I forgot I was actually on the job."

"Tell me, what prevents you from pursuing a relationship with her? Is it the same reason as your reluctance to have a romantic interest in Castle?"

"Yes, minus the working together complication aspect."

"When was the last time you had a lead on the person responsible for your mother's death?"

"There's been nothing since Dick Coonan's demise."

"Then tell me, why do you continue to use that as an excuse to forego a relationship?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because it's a convenient way to keep you from losing someone else?"

"I suppose so."

"Kate, you will never find what you are searching for if you stop looking or close yourself off to the people who show you the slightest bit of interest. You need to find closure with your mother's and Roy Montgomery's deaths."

"I understand all that, but it's not that easy to let go."

"You mentioned Torri has you all figured out, does that bother you?"

"No, in fact I found it intriguing and comforting at the time."

"Then we need to work on that barrier you've managed to erect around yourself over the years."

"That will be a challenge," joked Kate in an attempt to hide the fact she was reluctant to divulge more of her deep seeded heartache.

-o-

_**Wednesday 9th November, 2011.**_

Glancing up from the paperwork on her desk, Beckett pursed her lips and apologised, "I'm really sorry I had to lie to you Castle."

"Don't sweat it. Gates explained everything to me yesterday and I realise you were under strict orders." He placed a container of coffee on her desk and asked, "How is Torri doing?"

"I have no idea. I tried to visit last night, but only family members are allowed."

"Are you sure about that? Clarice dropped in after our date last night."

"Maybe she's an exception."

Shrugging his shoulders, Castle commented, "What Torri did was so ballsy."

"It was and I believe you guys had a breakthrough on the Fitzgibbon homicide?"

"We did and there are now two bozos sitting in holding cells waiting to be interviewed."

"Good work Castle."

"So what have you got on your agenda today?"

"Paperwork followed by more paperwork."

"Oh, I'm terribly sad knowing I'll be missing out on that fun."

"It's not that bad and I'll be finishing early unless we get a fresh one."

"Well I hope we don't because you look like you could do with a decent sleep."

"My plan is to go home and make acquaintance with a hot bath and a nice glass of red wine. Then I'll snuggle up in bed with a good book."

Grinning, Castle quipped, "One of mine I hope."

"Not a chance, I've read all of yours."

"My next one is out early next year and is titled Frozen Heat."

"I look forward to it."

"If you behave, I'll get you an advance copy and even sign it."

"Thank you Castle."

"Oh there's Ryan and Esposito, I'm on. See you later Beckett."

-o-

**Friday 11th November, 2011.**

Beckett walked up to the nurse's station and displayed her credentials, "NYPD, Detective Beckett. I need to speak with one of your patients."

"Yes Detective and who would that be?"

"Torri Wingate."

"I'm sorry, but Miss Wingate was discharged an hour ago."

"Okay, thank you for your time."

Going to the lift, a perplexed Beckett rode to the ground floor then went to the car park. Getting into her sedan, she pulled out her phone and called Torri.

After three rings, Torri answered, _"Hello Detective, can I help you?"_

"Hi, I'm at the hospital and found out you are home."

_"Yes, I'm at the cabin celebrating Veteran's Day with the family."_

"I'm glad to hear that. How are you feeling?"

_"Pretty good and you?"_

"I'm fine and I won't hold you up any longer."

_"Have you finished work for the day?"_

"Yes and was on my way home."

_"I received your flowers Tuesday, they were lovely."_

"It's the least I could do. I was hoping we could talk."

_"We are already doing that Detective."_

"I meant face to face."

_"Then how about you pack a bag and drive up here for the weekend?"_

"I'd like that, see you soon."

_"Bye Detective."_

-o-

Once greetings were dispensed with, Elaine took Beckett by the hand and led her to Torri's bedroom. "We're a little short on bed space, so you'll have to share."

"That's not a problem. How has Torri been?"

"Sad."

"Sad?" repeated Becket while retrieving two bottles of red wine from her bag.

"She was upset and disappointed that you didn't stick around Monday."

"I intend on apologising for that."

"You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

The older woman's brow arched and she sternly stated, "Torri tells me everything, but is very tight lipped where you are concerned. I see how she acts around you and I've detected your interest in her, but if you are not sincere about her, then leave now and don't cause her further heartache."

"I'm not here to hurt her, but we do need to talk."

"That's a good start and I think you deserve a drink."

"Thank you."

Beckett followed Elaine into the kitchen and grinned at the sight of Torri playing on the living room floor with her two year old nephew Parker. He was giggling loudly as she tickled his socked feet. Beckett sighed and Elaine handed her a glass.

"Torri added another song to the album."

"Speaking of which, when is it going to be pressed?"

"Next Monday and will still be released on time. She promised to play the new song after dinner."

"I look forward to it."

"Torri is a bit of a night owl, so you will have plenty of time to chat once everyone else goes to bed."

"Thanks for the heads up and she is really good with Parker."

"Yes she is and would you like to help me prepare dinner?"

"Yes I would."

-o-

With Parker on her left hip, Beckett took up position beside Benjamin in the control booth and Torri pressed the play button on the panel. There was a piano introduction then Torri's voice soulfully lamented the conflict on unrequited love and closing off your heart to new possibilities.

Halfway through the melody, Beckett realised Torri had composed the song after they had had words. When the track finished, Torri was congratulated by her family before they retired to the house.

"That was a beautiful ballad Torri," commented Beckett.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it."

"I gather our argument the other day inspired you."

With a cheeky grin, Torri admitted, "It did, so I have actually given you a writer's credit on the album."

"You didn't?"

"I really did and I'm so glad you are here."

"I am too and how is your side?"

"It pulls if I move too fast; otherwise I don't feel a thing."

Moving in closer, Beckett gazed into blue eyes, "I want to thank you for what you did for me."

"It was my fault you were put in that position in the first place and I regretted my action the second I realised what Hillary had planned."

"I understand why you wanted to confront him, but if you'd stayed here, we wouldn't have known about the change of meeting in time and he would have probably just left when you failed to show up."

Several teardrops dripped down Torri's cheeks, "I'm sorry Kate."

Stepping in, Beckett wrapped her arms around the weeping woman's shoulders, "There's no need to apologise. You're safe now and Hillary has paid for his crimes."

"I'm sorry you had to take his life."

"I can live with that and he can't hurt anyone again."

Burying her face into Beckett's neck, Torri's body shuddered with heavy sobs and Kate soothed her hands over wide shoulders.

"Let it all out," she urged in a whisper.

"I wanted to find out why he killed Sasha," confessed Torri a few minutes later.

"I know you did."

"While he had Joe and me in the office he told me he loved me and Sasha was evil. He said I deserved his love and not hers. I didn't tell him the truth in case he turned on me."

"You did the right thing," replied Beckett as Torri leaned back and wiped her eyes. "And you were so controlled."

"I was scared shitless," reasoned Torri with the smallest of smiles.

"Well it didn't show and it made it easier for me to deal with Hillary."

"How did you know to spike the can of cola?"

"I remembered a photo taken of his property collected from Sasha's crawl space, and it was littered with cans of cola."

"Lucky for me you are so clever or I would have ended up drugged."

"We had several backup plans," replied Beckett. "While we are alone, I'd like to discuss my feelings for you."

"Is it okay if I sit down first?"

"Are you all right?"

"I just need to rest my side a little."

"The surgeon did a neat job with closing your head wound."

"She did and the other closure is nice and straight," remarked Torri while taking a seat.

Beckett pulled another chair closer and sat down in front of Torri, "First of all I am sorry for not staying after the operation. I was frightened of seeing you in a hospital bed knowing you were there because of a mad man."

"Apology accepted."

"Secondly, I tried to visit on Wednesday but was told only family members on the list were allowed in."

"That was to keep the media away and if you had shown your badge, you would have been granted access."

"I was too tired to think about doing that."

With a furrowed brow, Torri inquired, "Why were you tired?"

"I stayed up late worrying about you."

A brilliant smile appeared on Torri's face, "You could have called."

"I wasn't thinking too clearly and when I spoke with my Physiatrist regards the use of lethal force, I talked about you and Castle and was made to re-evaluate my reasons for suppressing my feelings. There were so many issues to work through and I ended up going back the next day for another two hour session."

"I'm assuming you sorted stuff out."

"I have and I'd like to spend more time with you."

"I'm very pleased to hear that Kate."

"I realised I had become consumed with the need to discover the full truth about my mother's murder and had forgotten to live my own life."

"Wow, you really have been productive."

"I don't want to be closed off anymore."

"Does that mean you'd accept an invite of a date with me?"

"It does."

Beaming brightly, Torri further disclosed, "After the fifth of December, the world will know I'm a lesbian, are you prepared to be photographed with me if we are out together?"

Without hesitation, Beckett replied, "Yes I am."

"Have you dated a woman before?"

"Yes I have, several in fact."

"Kate, would you like to join me for the album launch next Saturday night?"

"I certainly would."

"It will be at the office and an invite only affair. My family will be there as well as radio, music channel producers and owners."

"It sounds wonderful and will give me an excuse to dress up."

"That is definitely something to look forward to." Looking at her watch, Torri added, "We better go into the house so I can read Parker a bedtime story."

Standing, Beckett reached out for Torri's hand, "Can I join you?"

"Of course you can," answered Torri as she got up slowly with a grimace or two.

-o-

Beckett exited the ensuite wearing stripped winter pyjama pants and a Nikki Heat tee shirt. Torri grinned at her and lifted the cover on the queen sized bed.

"Before you ask, it was a Christmas present from Castle two years ago."

"I wasn't going to and you look incredibly cute. How do you think Castle will react to news of us?"

"Oh he'll be mortified, shocked then jealous and envious followed by curious," replied a giggling Beckett as she eased onto the right side of the mattress then pulled up the blankets. Settling on her right flank, she waited for Torri to turn off the lamp and get comfortable, "I'll ease him into it."

"Do you think I should send him an invite to the launch?"

"He's already got plans for a weekend in Vegas with his poker buddies."

"What about Javier and Kevin?"

"Oh they'd be thrilled. The pair of them and Lanie are still going on about your concert."

"I'll have Clarice organise invitations on Monday and I better include your Captain seems she is a fan."

"Please do, that will give me more brownie points."

Chortling briefly, Torri said, "You have a terrific smile Kate."

"Thank you."

"Will you mind if I put my hand on your hip?"

"Go right ahead and I like how polite you are."

"I'd like to be able to do more, but I'm still limited with my movements."

"Well I don't want you hurting yourself Torri."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Oh god, yes please."

Inching closer, Torri placed her right hand on Kate's hip and slowly lowered her lips. The contact was soft and electrifying all at the same time. Goosebumps popped up along Kate's skin and she opened her mouth to a probing tongue. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Kate rested her left hand behind Torri's head and deepened the pressure. She groaned as fingers tenderly massaged her hip and her arousal ignited with a thousand firecrackers just as Torri pulled back.

"I have wanted to do that for a very long time," admitted a grinning detective.

"Me too and I thoroughly enjoyed our first kiss."

Moving in, Kate pecked Torri's lips a few times, "I did too and would like more." She captured smiling lips and began an exchange of kisses that went on for over thirty minutes before Torri grew tired.

Ending the contact, Kate nestled into the other woman's chest and closed her eyes, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams and thank you for bringing down your wall."

"You made it easier for me."

"Mmm, goodnight."

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

In response to (Guest), as this is an alternative universe, the characters that are portrayed on the television show are not going to follow that format here. Yes, the dynamics between Rick and Kate are the premise for that show, but again, this tale doesn't take the route of them being paired off. I have attempted to maintain their working relationship with the cases they are involved in, but this tale is about Kate. I adore Rick and Kate on the show, but oops, the writers have dropped the ball this season and I hope you find another A/U to your liking.

To those who have commented, followed or favourite this story, hats off to you kind people. A Merry Christmas wherever you are and I hope Santa is good to you. The Muse is receiving a lump of coal this year due to her nefarious deeds of late.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_**Monday 14th November, 2011**_.

Picking up her ringing phone, Kate answered, "Beckett."

_"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"_

"Hi Lanie, I'm good and you?"

_"I'm freaking fantastic."_

"This sounds promising."

_"Javi just dropped into the morgue with an invite to Torri's new album launch."_

"The invites were delivered by courier this morning."

Letting out a loud sigh, Lanie declared, _"I have no idea what to wear girl."_

Chuckling at her best friend's gusto, Kate replied, "I recommend a dress befitting an extravagant evening."

_"Ooh, I have just the thing. I suppose you are tagging along with Castle."_

"Nope, he's not invited."

_"Get out of here!"_

"He will be in Vegas with his writer pals."

_"Speaking of Castle, what's with him and Torri's assistant Clarice?"_

"He seems extremely taken with her and is content."

_"Good Lord, here comes Missus Castle number three."_

"You never know."

"_Oops, I have to go sweetie, work beckons."_

"Bye." Putting down the receiver, Beckett got up and walked into the break room. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she returned to her desk and tackled the last of the outstanding paperwork.

Her cell phone sounded ten minutes later and she smiled at the picture on the screen before answering, "Hello."

_"Hey there Kate, are you busy?"_

"No, we don't have an active case at the moment and I am just finishing up some After Action Reports."

_"Cool, I just happen to be in the city and wondered if you'd like to join me for lunch."_

"I'd like that very much."

_"I'll pick you up outside the Precinct in ten minutes."_

"I'll be waiting, bye."

_"Bye Kate."_

Pressing the end icon, Beckett raced to the locker room and grabbed the toothbrush and paste from her toiletries kit. Going into the bathroom, she cleaned her teeth and rid herself of coffee breath.

She returned to her desk a few minutes later as Castle walked out of the break room. He sat on the corner of the table and asked, "Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sorry, I have a date."

"A date?" queried Castle.

"Yes, it's when two people get together for a good time."

"Beckett, I know what a date is, I'm just surprised to hear you have one."

"Well I do."

"In that case, I hope you have fun and it's good to see you are getting out there again."

"Thanks and you've managed to dodge the paperwork yet again."

"What can I say, it's an art."

"Where were you anyway?"

"I've been consoling Alexis on the phone. She broke up with Ashley and received a rejection for early acceptance letter from Stanford."

"That's a shame on both counts."

"It was destined to happen with Ashley. What with the long distance and the fact he never answered her calls or returned her messages."

"Ouch, when you're seventeen it hurts. I'll give her a call later.

"She'll appreciate that Beckett."

"I better make a move, see you in an hour."

"Have a good time."

-o-

Settling onto the passenger seat, Kate smiled at Torri and enquired, "Are you back in the city on business?"

"No babe, I have a charity function to attend tonight. It's a last minute invite and it's easier to stay at the apartment."

"Well, it's nice to see you."

"You too and what do you feel like eating?"

"Something light honey," replied Kate while placing her hand on Torri's leg. "What about sushi?"

"Sounds good and there just happens to be a Sushi Bar two blocks from here."

"How is your side?"

"A little sore after playing with Parker this morning, I picked him up a few too many times."

"You need to be careful; it takes a while to heal."

"You sound like you are speaking from experience."

"I'll tell you about it Friday night."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"No."

Torri turned into a vacant parking space and the couple discussed each other's mornings over lunch then Torri drove Kate back to work.

Kate unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Torri goodbye, "I'll talk to you soon and thank you for a nice break."

"You're welcome and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kate got out of the SUV and went inside the building.

She rode the lift up to the fourth floor and was taken aback when she saw two dozen long stem red roses perched on the desk. Picking up the attached enveloped, she opened it and withdrew the card:

_**Dearest Kate,**_

_**Much gratitude for a stupendous weekend & for **_

_**making me smile again. You've restored my faith **_

_**in hope & made my heart sing,**_

_**Torri**_

A single tear rolled down Kate's right cheek and she swiped it aside as Castle strolled up behind her.

"Ooh Beckett, you've got someone's attention."

Rotating, the detective's smile spoke volumes and she pocketed the card.

"So how was lunch?"

"It was nice and how did your interviews go?"

"It was the classic good cop, bad cop and they both folded. Trevor is on his way over to collect two signed confessions and unless we catch another case in the next ten minutes, I'm out of here."

"Whoa, I think you should stick around and help Espo and Ryan with the paperwork."

With a sly grin, Castle crowed, "Already done my dear friend."

"Then leave now before I find something for you to do."

"Yes ma'am, bye."

Kate laughed when Castle saluted and turned heel. She sat down and tidied up the stack of completed files then answered the phone when it rang.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse. To Guest (Mick): welcome aboard.

As always, much gratitude to the comments, follows and favourites. The Muse is revolting over the lump of coal threat, but understands she was full of angst and torment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_**Friday 18th November, 2011.**_

Kate opened her door to a light blue denim jeans and navy blue sweater clad Torri and she beamed, "Hi, come on in."

Stepping inside, a grinning Torri closed the door then reached for Kate, "Hello and you look great." She hugged her to her own chest then kissed her soundly.

Kate returned the kiss with caresses along Torri's arms and a low toned moan.

Whey they parted, Torri ran her fingers through the side of Kate's wavy hair and asked, "How was your day?"

"We closed out another homicide and you?"

"Clarice and I finished all the preparations for tomorrow night and I had lunch with dad. Dinner smells delicious and I like your apartment."

"Thank you," replied Kate before kissing Torri tenderly.

Minutes later, an out of breath Torri confessed, "I enjoy kissing you."

"It's become my favourite pastime and how did your doctor's appointment go?"

"She was happy with the healing progress and the glue has dissolved."

"That's good news." Letting go, Kate took hold of Torri's left hand and led her into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, would you like a drink?"

"Water would be good and Castle told me you redecorated after your place blew up a while back."

"I did and when did you speak with him?"

"We caught up at the film studio yesterday for the official first viewing of the movie then he took me to lunch."

"He never mentioned where he went when he asked for some time off. How did he react to the movie?"

"He was very enthusiastic and the studio asked that no one talk about the showing." Torri watched Kate busy herself with serving two plates of pot roast and vegetables. "Pot roast is my favourite dish," she commented gleefully.

"I know, your grandmother told me when she phoned on Wednesday." Kate picked up the two dishes and went to the dining table, "Help yourself to water, there are bottles in the refrigerator."

Grabbing a drink, Torri joined Kate at the table and asked, "What else did Grandma say?"

"She basically gave me a list of your likes and dislikes."

"Good god, she is a riot."

"I really do like her and the fact she is interested in our blossoming relationship."

"She witnessed the brunt of my heartbreak over Sasha and is happy I found you."

Kate nodded, "Elaine told me all about it and I envy the close bond the two of you share."

"When it comes to family; I am very fortunate Kate and you're an excellent cook."

"Thank you and what time is the party tomorrow?"

"It starts at seven, but I have to be there two hours earlier to ensure the caterers and wait staff are prepared. You don't have to be there for that, so I'll send a car for you at six thirty."

"That's very considerate of you."

"I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend."

Kate chuckled, "You're doing a terrific job so far."

"So are you and are you on-call this weekend?"

"No, so I'm going to enjoy sleeping in tomorrow morning."

"I hear you and dad asked about you today."

"Funny, mine quizzed me about dating last night when I had dinner with him."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth and he was fine with that. He was more than a little surprised when I showed him your picture. He recognised you and is impressed I'm seeing a celebrity. He is eager to meet you and I told him I'd ask you."

"How about you bring him over to my apartment next Saturday for dinner?"

Light brown eyebrows knotted together, "I'll let him know, but I thought your family were going to be at the cabin?"

"There was a change of plans," replied Torri as her eyes roamed over Kate's outfit of black lounge pants and green polo shirt. She refocused and returned her attention to the meal.

Kate grinned at the examination and asked, "Are you still interviewing for a new manager?"

"No, I decided to offer the job to Clarice. We had an in depth conversation yesterday and she admitted Hillary had passed on a lot of his responsibilities to her, so I realised she has the experience to fill the role."

"That makes sense."

"I know our relationship has only begun, but I have to travel to Los Angeles next month to promote the new album as well as the movie soundtrack. I'll be there for two weeks and would like you to fly over and stay with me on the weekends if you're not working."

"I'd really like to, but it depends on the squad's workload."

"I leave on the third and return on the eleventh."

"It's a long way to go for a date," jested a smiling Kate.

"It is, but the weather will be warmer."

"That's an excellent point and I'll let you know when it's closer to the date."

"All right and I'm enjoying our first date."

"So am I."

The two women discussed work and current world events until Torri helped with the dishes and they moved the conversation to the living room. Kate asked Torri about her mother and in return, spoke of her own.

It was past eleven when Torri ended the evening at the door with a lengthy kiss goodnight.

-o-

_**Saturday 19th November, 2011.**_

Checking her overcoat at the reception desk and receiving a flute of champagne in exchange, Kate made her way to the conference room and was greeted by a beaming Torri. The detective's breath hitched dramatically as she took in the vision of Torri wearing a midnight blue figure hugging, sleeveless mid-thigh length dress. The outfit was completed with a pair of matching three inch heels. Arousal licked at Kate's senses as Torri approached and welcomed her with an embrace and quick kiss on the left cheek.

"You look fabulous Kate and I didn't want to mess up your lipstick," she commented while taking a step back and handing over a brightly gift wrapped package. "I wish you happy returns for your birthday."

With wide eyes, Kate responded, "You're absolutely beautiful and how did you know it was my birthday?"

"Castle phoned and informed me the other day. He felt bad about not being here for you and mentioned you didn't want anyone to make a big deal about it, so I decided to surprise you. Besides, the rest of your friends will be here along with your father to celebrate your thirty second."

"I appreciate the thought and I had no idea you contacted dad."

"Lanie called on my behalf and he was eager to join the festivities."

"Thank you and I see I'm the first to arrive."

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to spend some time alone with you before I have to smooze with the other guests. Are you going to open your present?"

"Thank you for the consideration," replied Kate while removing the paper. "I like the fairy tale theme you've created."

"It coincides with the title of the album."

"You never told me what it was."

"It's called _"Fairy Tales and Wishes"_." Torri's eyes checked out Kate's caramel, short sleeved dress and matching high heels and noted, "You have incredible legs Kate."

Blushing deeply, Kate replied, "Thank you and I'm impressed with yours being on display."

"I don't mind dressing up when required, but I prefer jeans most of the time."

"Well you look amazing honey," replied Kate before turning her attention to the blue velvet case inside the wrapping paper. "Oh Torri, you shouldn't have." Prising open the lid, she gasped as the gold bracelet was revealed, "Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

Placing a hand on Kate's left hip, Torri leaned in and confessed, "You are welcome babe. I'd like to kiss you right now and never let go."

Making eye contact, Kate grinned, "You are very charming and once you've finished your official duties, you can kiss me all you want."

"I'll take you up on that offer, but for now please excuse me while I greet the new arrivals."

Turning her head to the side, Kate nodded, then watched Torri glide across the floor effortlessly and welcome several black suit attired gentlemen. Taking the opportunity to place the bracelet around her left wrist, she was taken aback when Torri led the men over to her and introduced her as her girlfriend.

As more people arrived, Torri continued to work the room and Kate joined Javier, Lanie, Kevin and Jenny once they entered the lavish room and received birthday wishes from them along with more gifts.

Torri's album started to play with the song she debuted at the last concert and halfway through, Lanie remarked, "Wow that is a heartbreaking tune."

"It is," agreed a teary Kate.

"Castle will be so pissed that he missed all this," pointed out Kevin as a waiter offered the group fresh drinks.

Exchanging her empty glass, Kate scanned the room and smiled when Torri caught her eye and winked. She zoned out of the conversation and focused on her girlfriend. While Torri received congratulations for the first song, a heavy beat introduced the next track.

The tempo fastened and Kate noticed the crowd begin to sway to the pulsating rhythm. Her eyes didn't move off Torri as the other woman moved to another bunch of guests.

"Yo Beckett," interrupted Javier. "Your bag is ringing."

Breaking out of her daydream, Kate opened her clutch bag and retrieved her phone. Seeing a Precinct number on display, she answered, "Beckett."

_"Detective, Officer Stone here. We have a DB for you."_

"O'Hara and Stevens are catching tonight."

_ "Yes ma'am, but they were called out to a double homicide two hours ago and you and Esposito are up to bat next."_

"Damn it! You better give me the address."

_"I'll text the details to you Detective."_

"All right." Ending the call, Kate looked at Javier and broke the bad news, "Put away the champagne, we're on a job."

"Ahh come on, things were just kicking up a notch boss and it's your birthday."

"I can't argue with that," replied Kate as her phone beeped with a message alert. "Shit, I don't have a car," she remarked with annoyance.

"That's not a problem, we can take mine," offered Javier while Lanie gave him a look of disapproval.

Kate glanced over towards Torri and saw she was in an animated chat, "Lanie, can you please make our apologies to Torri? I don't want to disturb her."

"Sure and I'll drink your share of champagne too."

After a quick kiss goodbye, Javier frowned at the doctor, "I'll make it up to you babe."

"Yes you will, bye."

Kate gave her friends a hug then went to collect her coat.

-o-

The two detectives were listening to Medical Examiner Sidney Perlmutter's preliminary report when Kate's cell phone buzzed with a message. She removed it from her coat pocket and read the sender's name. A smile appeared on her face as she opened the file: **Hey Detective, sorry u had 2 leave. The party will wrap up around 12, so give me a call or drop in if you r still awake & would like some of your birthday cake.**

"Who was that?" inquired Javier while attempting to look over Kate's shoulder.

"Torri, she told me the launch will finish at midnight if we are done beforehand."

A black eyebrow rose in question, "You two friends now?"

"Yes we are."

"Awesome and I expect a signed copy of her new album."

"I'll see what I can do."

Grey haired, fifty two year old Sidney cleared his throat, "If you two are done with the chitchat, can I continue?"

"Sorry Doc," apologised Kate.

The M.E. resumed with his findings then Kate asked several questions before turning her attention to the surrounding area.

Jasper Fairweather, forty four and a Corporate Lawyer, was lying on his back outside the rear door of his townhouse. His skull bore evidence of having been struck numerous times with a blunt object and the CSU Officers were currently searching the backyard for the murder weapon.

Suddenly, there was the sound of yelling coming from inside the house and Kate went to investigate. She found an Officer at the front door struggling with a red headed woman in her late thirties dressed in an evening gown.

"This is my home, you can't keep me out," the slightly built woman demanded. "Where is Jasper?"

"It's all right Officer Queen, let her through," instructed Kate. "I'm Detective Beckett Missus Fairweather and I'm afraid your husband has been killed during a burglary."

"He ... what?" stuttered a shocked Missus Fairweather. "Jasper was supposed to meet me at the theatre, but when he didn't show, I called him and there was no answer. I was worried he'd forgotten and stayed late at the office."

She burst into tears and Kate led her into the living room. Gently, she helped the distraught woman sit on the couch.

"Is there someone I can call for you Missus Fairweather?"

"Oh my god, his parents need to be told and the children are with them."

"I can call them for you," offered Kate.

"Thank you, but I can manage. I just require a minute or two to pull myself together."

"Take your time."

"Where is he?"

"On the back porch."

"He wasn't supposed to come home. He left work an hour ago and was headed to Broadway."

"Can you think of any reason why he would have changed plans?"

"Yes, his low life brother Saxon has been pestering us for money the last two days and on Friday he told Jasper he would return here tonight to discuss the matter. I told Saxon not to bother as we would be out. It's possible the lazy bastard phoned Jasper and arranged to meet here."

"The security system was triggered when someone broke through the back door. It appears your husband may have confronted them as they were leaving and was found by a Security Guard when he responded."

"Jasper always parked in the garage and used the back entrance."

"When you are up to it, I'll need you to take a look around the house for stolen items."

Nodding slightly, Thelma replied, "Of course ... oh, was the safe open?"

"Yes it was and it was empty."

"Oh dear god, it's all my fault," blubbered Thelma. "I spoke to Jasper on the phone before he left work and mentioned I'd forgotten to wear the diamond earrings he purchased as a gift last Christmas. All the jewellery is kept in the safe and Jasper suggested he drop off here before meeting me and our friends at the theatre. I advised him not to, but he must have decided otherwise."

"Did your brother in-law know about the safe and its contents?"

"Yes, he resided with us last summer for two months after his wife tossed him out of their home. The wretched man was a scoundrel and engaged in several affairs. Jasper was too kind hearted towards him and even organised a job for Saxon at his firm."

"Where does Saxon live now?"

"With his girlfriend over in New Jersey, I better call the family and inform them."

Straightening up, Beckett indicated to the Officer, "Please stay with Missus Fairweather."

"Yes ma'am."

Kate returned outside and was relieved to see Jasper's body had been removed and transported to the Medical Examiner's Office. She discussed the information supplied by the victim's wife with Esposito then issued an APB on Saxon Fairweather.

-o-

_**Sunday 20th November, 2011.**_

It was past nine o'clock in the morning when forty year old Saxon Fairweather was hauled into the Interrogation Room, the first door to the right when exiting the lifts. Uniformed Officers had picked him up at Grand Central Station attempting to purchase a train ticket.

Kate followed Esposito into the room and calmly took a seat opposite the bearded, dark haired Saxon. Opening up her notebook, she announced, "We have your fingerprints all over the bloodied golf club located in the garden of your brother's home. You left prints on the back door as well as the outside and interior of the safe in the study and your greedy little hand and fingerprints were lifted from the wads of cash you stole. The jewellery you took was discovered in your suitcase along with one hundred and twenty thousand dollars. The Medical Examiner retrieved stands of hair off your brother's body and my guess is they will match your DNA."

Reclining in his chair, Saxon shrugged then demanded, "I want a Lawyer."

Esposito walked to the door and pointed out, "You used to have one in the family, but you killed him."

Kate got to her feet and without uttering another word, exited the room. ADA Walker was waiting in the hallway and she stated, "Now we wait for a Public Defender to show which will give the Lab more time to analyse the golf club and compare it to the skull fractures."

Trevor patted her on the shoulder and rationalised, "I think we already have sufficient evidence on the bastard. I'll have him arraigned on second degree murder and burglary in the morning."

Victoria Gates waltzed into the hallway and greeted the trio, "Good morning everyone, bring me up to speed Beckett."

"Yes sir. We have the brother of the vic in the box and are about to make a phone call to the Public Defender's Office."

"How is the evidence looking?"

"It's solid sir."

"Good work everyone and I'll make that call while you grab yourselves some breakfast."

"Yes sir," chorused Kate and Javier.

-o-

After eating, Kate went to the locker room upstairs and brushed her teeth. She also took the time to change out of her dress and high heels and exchanged her outfit with jeans, boots, white tank top and a light blue buttoned up shirt. Placing the gown into a duffle bag, she picked up her phone and called Torri.

_"Morning Kate,"_ came the reply seconds later.

"Hi and I'm sorry I didn't call last night. I'm still on duty and didn't get the opportunity to take a break until now."

_"I figured that was the case. How is the investigation going?"_

"We have the perp in custody and will hopefully be out of here in a couple of hours."

_"You sound tired."_

"I am and plan on sleeping the minute I get home. How did last night go?"

_"The album was well received by the appropriate people and everyone is ready for its release tomorrow. I'll be busy for the rest of the week with interviews, promotional commitments and filming a clip for the single."_

"That's really good news, I mean about the album, not the fact it will be hectic for you."

Torri chuckled softly, _"Castle called last night to wish me luck."_

"That was nice of him. Are you home?"

_"No, I'm at the office. I'm helping Clarice with the clean-up and when we finish I'm off to be a rock star on film."_

"I really do admire the way you remain so grounded."

_"Thank you Kate, I appreciate your support and I'm sorry you didn't get to enjoy your surprise birthday party."_

"It's part of the job unfortunately. I have to get going honey, so I'll talk to you soon."

_"Okay babe and take care, bye."_

-o-

Kate literally crawled into bed at 18:37 and slept until her alarm woke her at six the following morning. She went for a run before getting ready for work and arrived at her desk a little after seven thirty. She grinned at the arrangement of purple roses occupying the corner of the table and reached for the card.

**Kate,**

**Have a great day & I'll **

**be thinking of you while **

**answering repetitive **

**questions.**

**Talk to you soon,**

**Torri.**

Withdrawing her phone from the pocket of her overcoat, the detective called Torri and was disappointed when it went straight to voice mail, "Hi honey. Thank you for the wonderful flowers and best of luck with your interviews." Ending the call, she went into the break room and turned on the coffee machine.

She was making a cappuccino ten minutes later when Castle, Ryan and Esposito walked into the Squadroom. Castle was bragging about winning big in Vegas as she returned to her desk.

The three men greeted her then Castle noted, "Flowers again Beckett, this guy must be serious." He then noticed the new jewellery around her wrist, "Ooh and he sprang for some bling too."

"No comment," replied a smiling Kate before sipping her hot beverage.

"Oh I get it, you don't want to jinx it," reasoned Castle while bringing an index finger to his lips.

Ignoring the comment, Kate said, "Espo, we are due at the courthouse by ten for Fairweather's arraignment."

"No problem."

Ryan sat on the edge of Kate's desk and beamed, "You missed a great night and Torri's new album rocks."

"It does," agreed Kate while opening a file. "I was fortunate to hear it a while back."

"I guess that was when you were babysitting her."

"Something like that. Are you up to date with your paperwork?"

"Yes boss."

"Good then go give it to the Captain."

Kate spent the rest of the shift disposing of closed files and ensuring Castle stoped babbling on about Vegas or his upcoming date with Clarice. She was about to press the button for the elevator when Trevor called.

"Hey Counsellor, what can I do for you?"

_"Hi Kate, I'm just calling to remind you about your testimony for the Willow's trial."_

"Damn, I forgot about it."

_"I should have mentioned it when I saw you, so I'll see you, Kevin and Javier at the courthouse at nine tomorrow."_

"We'll be there, bye." Pivoting, she headed for the break room and caught Castle going on about Clarice's chest size. "Castle, excuse the interruption to Fantasy Land, but you can have the day off tomorrow, it's a court day."

With a fist pump, the joker cheered, "Yay for me."

"Indeed," replied Kate before walking away and heading home.

-o-

_**Saturday 26th November, 2011.**_

Once Torri greeted Kate and her father Jim at the front door, she took their coats and showed them around the studio apartment.

"You have a lovely home," noted Jim with a nod of approval.

"Thank you. Please take a seat at the dining table, dinner is ready."

"Would you like a hand Torri?" inquired Kate.

"No thanks sweetheart."

Smirking at the cook, Kate followed her father to the table and took a seat to the left. She nearly fainted when Jim sat opposite her and stated, "You better play your cards right Katie, she's gorgeous."

"Dad, stop that and I hope you behaved last week when you met her."

He chuckled then replied, "Of course I did and the two of you would make beautiful children."

Rolling her eyes, Kate scolded her parent, "Quit it, she will hear you."

"Relax; I'm only messing with you."

Calling out from the kitchen, Torri suggested, "Please help yourselves to a drink. There's iced water or juice." She appeared seconds later carrying a bowl of steaming vegetable and a casserole dish. As she placed them on the table, she explained, "I made braised rib fillet."

"It smells great," remarked Jim eagerly.

For the next hour, Torri asked Jim about his time as a lawyer and Kate revelled in the easiness of their conversation. She stood and cleared the table when Jim inquired how sales of Torri's album were going.

"It debuted at number one on the Billboard charts and number two on iTunes. I'm pleased with that and it makes all the hard work worthwhile."

"Well done and Katie has a good singing voice."

"So I've been told, but I haven't managed to entice her to display her talents yet."

"It may take a beer or two before she will relax," advised Jim as he got to his feet. "I'll give Katie a hand with the dishes."

"There's no need, go make yourself comfortable on the couch. Would you like a coffee or tea?"

"Don't go the any trouble Torri, I'm fine."

"All right, I won't be long." Torri joined Kate in the kitchen and was instantly hugged.

"You're an excellent cook honey," commented Kate before kissing Torri briefly.

"Thank you and go sit with your father while I stack the dishwasher."

"Okay, but one more kiss before I go."

Torri seized inviting lips with a sizzling smacker and the detective melted. When the contact ended, she walked away on wobbly legs.

The evening came to an end at ten thirty when Kate thanked Torri for dinner and drove her father home. When she arrived at her apartment, she showered then went to bed. The grin on her face remained firmly in place as sleep overtook her.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_**Friday 2nd December, 2011.**_

Running out of the bathroom, Kate picked up the ringing phone from the counter and smiled at the image of Torri on the screen, "Hey honey, how are you?"

_"Hi Kate and it's non-stop over here. I have a few minutes before I'm due on set of a music channel and thought I'd call on the off chance you were available."_

"Excellent timing, I just got home."

_"Have you caught the murderer yet?"_

"No and I'm only here to shower and change into fresh clothes."

_"Then I won't keep you."_

"I have a few minutes Torri and I'm so sorry I wasn't able to see you before you left."

_"It's okay sweetheart and I gather you won't be able to fly over for the weekend."_

"Not unless the DNA results come through tonight."

_"I understand and you better go shower."_

"Thanks for calling and I'll talk to you soon."

_"Bye Kate."_

Putting down the phone, Kate returned to the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. Unfortunately, the team worked at finding their latest killer for the next three days and Kate wasn't able to contact Torri until Tuesday night. The call went to voice mail and she left a message saying she would be home the following day.

Torri returned the call two hours later and a sleepy Kate answered, "Hello honey."

_"Hi baby and my apologies for waking you."_

"It's fine."

_"I miss you Kate."_

Sitting up, Kate inquired, "Where did that come from?"

_"I'm lying on a bed in a hotel room and your voice is all husky, so I am wishing you were here."_

"Mmm, I do too," replied Kate as she snuggled into the spare pillows. "I watched you perform on the Late Show earlier and you were terrific."

_"Thanks, how have you been?"_

"Busy, but we put the perp behind bars today."

_"Good work babe and Clarice has a visitor."_

"Did Castle fly out there?"

_"Yes, she told me he arrived a few hours ago in a private jet."_

"Well he is keen."

_"Yes he is and Clarice is impressed with the effort he's putting into their relationship."_

"I'm glad to see he is taking things seriously for a change. Do you have a full day tomorrow?"

_"Yes. I have several radio programs and two more live shows to attend. I'm looking forward to being home Sunday and will hopefully get to spend some time with my favourite detective."_

"That would be nice and maybe you could have dinner with me and stay the night. I have court on Monday and won't be required until ten, so it will be a late start to the day."

_"I think that's a really nice suggestion because I fly out Monday night for London. The band and I have a series of promotional gigs scheduled."_

Disguising her disappointment, Kate asked, "How long will you be gone for?"

_"Ten days then I'll be home and be all yours."_

"I like the sound of that honey."

_"If you and your dad haven't already made plans for Christmas I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day at the cabin with my family."_

"Thank you for the invite and I'm sure dad will be thrilled to accept."

There was a brief silence on the other end, until Torri enquired, _"I'm not moving too fast, am I?"_

"No Torri and I can't wait to see you. I have especially enjoyed receiving your flowers; it's very romantic of you."

_"It's just my way of expressing how often you are on my mind."_

"It's a nice gesture that makes me smile."

_"I like your smile and I better let you get back to sleep, goodnight."_

"Goodnight Torri and thanks for calling."

-o-

_**Sunday 11th December, 2011.**_

Kate pulled back the door and grinned at a purple sweater and blue jeans attired Torri, "Hello honey, come on in. Dinner is nearly ready, so why don't you take your bag into the bedroom."

"Hi and do you mind if I take a shower first? I came straight from the airport and didn't go home."

Closing the door, Kate wrapped her arms around Torri's waist, "No I don't and it really is terrific to see you."

Looking into glistening hazel orbs, Torri raked her fingers through the side of Kate's hair, "I missed you so much and I regret we only have tonight."

Smiling brightly, Kate declared, "We will just have to make the most of the time then. Oh before I forget, dad was excited with the Christmas invite."

"Good," replied Torri as the cell phone perched on the kitchen counter began to ring. "You better answer that," she suggested while moving out of the embrace and walking towards the bedroom.

Going to the phone, Kate picked it up and placed it to her right ear, "Beckett."

_"Detective, Officer Thorn here. We have a fresh one at Bryant Park with your name on it."_

"I'm on the way." Ending the call, she turned to find Torri standing at the door holding a tan leather jacket and overcoat.

"You'll need these, it's freezing outside."

"I'm sorry about this and thank you."

"Don't apologise Kate, it's your job and I fully understand."

"Grrr," whined Kate as she turned off the stove top and oven. "This is not how I envisioned your homecoming. Will you stay here and wait for me?"

A huge grin graced Torri's features, "I will and be safe Detective Hottie."

Chuckling at the nickname, Kate ran into her bedroom and returned moments later wearing her shield, cuff pouch and gun on her belt. She pulled Torri into her arms and kissed her soundly before putting on her jacket and coat.

"I'll call you later and enjoy dinner." Kate kissed Torri again prior to leaving and called Castle while going to her car.

_"Hello Beckett, I assume we are on a case."_

"Yes we are."

_"Darn it, I was just about at Clarice's."_

"If it makes you feel any better, my dinner date has been ruined."

_"No, I can't say that helps. So where am I meeting you?"_

"Bryant Park, I'll text you the exact location."

_"No prob."_

"Bye Castle."

-o-

_**Monday 12th December, 2011.**_

Creeping into the bathroom, Kate took a long shower then dressed in blue and white striped pyjama pants and a black tee shirt. She brushed her teeth before padding into her bedroom and slipping into bed.

Torri rolled over and snuggled into her left side, "What time is it baby?"

"Ten past two, so go back to sleep honey."

Pressing warm lips against Kate's jaw, Torri asked, "Have you caught your killer yet?"

"No, we are waiting on trace and ballistics results. It's the only evidence we have to make a case. The lab's backed up, so we have to wait it out."

"You and Castle don't have any leads?"

"We have several, but no concrete proof to make a connection."

"Mmm, I like the fact you are an amazing _"whodunit"_ aficionado and you are so cute when you are focused on your man or woman."

Tittering softly at the analogy, Kate caressed the back of Torri's head with delicate strokes of her fingertips, "So you like the cop side of me?"

Smiling devilishly, Torri huskily replied, "Yes, I find the way you are so rigid when on duty most alluring."

"Ahh, so you were checking me out when we first met?"

"Most definitely Kate and I was instantly drawn to you until you told me about Sasha's death. It then became apparent I was your prime suspect."

"What did you think you were being questioned about?"

"I assumed Sasha had made a complaint about Clive embezzling funds," answered Torri before yawning.

"Go back to sleep honey and we can talk later."

"All right and I think I am going to thoroughly enjoy sleeping with you in your bed."

"It is nice already," agreed Kate before kissing Torri tenderly. Moments later, she said, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Kate."

Kate sighed when Torri rested a hand on her stomach and made slow, tiny circular motions against the cotton material of her shirt. The relaxing touch lulled her to sleep and brought forth happy dreams of times spent with her mother.

She woke when images of police photos taken at her mother's murder scene invaded her slumber and she sat up in fright. Glancing at the bedside clock, Kate saw it was sixteen minutes past four and Torri was curled up on her left side.

Unable to shake the visions from her mind, Kate eased off the mattress and wandered out of the room and made her way into the study. Turning on the light, she went over to the wooden wall hutch and opened the doors of the homemade evidence board. Handwritten notes, copies of official police reports, newspaper clippings and photos of her mother's homicide and the attempt on her own life cluttered the two sides and the detective closed off to the outside world as she studied the evidence for the first time in months.

Fully engrossed in solving the mysteries, Kate didn't hear Torri when she entered the room sometime later. Torri viewed the boards then asked, "So this is what drives you?"

Startled, Kate apologised, "Sorry, I didn't see you there and yes."

"That's very obvious. How long have you been in here?"

Looking at the wall clock, Kate answered, "Two hours."

"What made you revisit the past?"

"I dreamt of mom."

"You can't walk away from the case, can you?"

"No and it's so frustrating knowing I am so close to an answer."

"When Rick visited Clarice last weekend, he asked me if I knew your pursuit of bringing the person responsible for your mother's murder to justice nearly cost you your life. After the initial shock, I admitted I had no clue. I mean, I'd figured out you'd been injured on the job a while back by our conservation regards my gunshot injury, but you never did tell me about your experience."

Refocused on the boards, Kate's brow furrowed and she turned to Torri, "Pardon?"

Disappointment shadowed Torri's face as she surrendered to the inevitable realisation that her girlfriend was fully engrossed with the board, "Nothing Kate."

"Oh okay," countered the detective while returning her eyes to the evidence.

"I guess Rick was correct about you being obsessed," remarked Torri while backing out of the room and going into the bedroom to dress.

Three minutes passed and she walked out of the apartment without Kate noticing.

-o-

Kate's musings were disturbed when her phone rang in the bedroom. Running into the room, she picked it up off the bedside table and answered, "Beckett."

_"Hey Kate, I've got your ballistics match,"_ replied Scott Myers from the Crime Lab.

"Go ahead."

_"The bullet came from a Berretta 9mm that is registered to your victim Darby Jones."_

"Good work and I appreciate the rush job Scott."

_"You're welcome, bye."_

Putting down the phone, Kate scanned the room and noticed Torri's bag was missing from its previous location beside the chest of drawers. "Damn it Beckett, what have you done?" she chided herself before preparing for work.

She left the apartment thirty minutes later and drove to the station and discussed the latest evidence with Captain Gates before speaking with Esposito and Ryan. "Pick up the wife's brother for questioning and hold him until the DNA cross match comes back on the epidermis found under Jones' fingernails," she instructed gruffly. "I should be back from court by twelve."

"You got it boss," replied Ryan as Castle entered the bullpen.

"A very good morning to you all," he said cheerfully in greeting.

"Yo Castle," countered Esposito. "How's it going Bro?"

"Hey," shot back Kate while heading out. She ran to the lifts then rushed to her squad car.

Climbing in behind the wheel, she drove to Torri's apartment and rode the elevator to the top floor.

Torri opened the door after the second knock and Kate flew into an apology, "I'm so sorry about earlier."

"Don't be, but I'm just about to leave for the office."

"Oh, so we're okay?"

"Kate, I don't think you are ready for a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"You are distracted with your personal crusade and quite frankly, I don't figure into the equation. I really like you, but I can't wait around for you to concentrate on us and I refuse to stand by and watch you risk your life again on something that rules your every thought."

A bewildered Kate asked, "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. You ignored me Kate and still haven't bothered to tell me things, so I'm getting out before it hurts too much to walk away."

Kate looked into teary blue eyes and her heart sank, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't; you need to deal with the past before you can move on."

"I thought I had."

"You're a wonderful woman Kate Beckett and I wish you the best of luck in finding your peace of mind."

With tears welling in her eyes, Kate pleaded, "I don't want to lose you Torri. I felt we had embarked on something special."

"So did I, but I'm not what you need right now."

"Yes you are. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I'm begging you to forgive me for losing my way this morning. I came here to make it right between us and I still have two hours before I am due in court. I'd like to take you to breakfast and talk some more."

"I can't Kate."

"Please don't give up on me," pleaded Kate as tears flowed.

"Crap, not fair with the tears. Stop looking at me with puppy dog eyes and I can't have breakfast with you because I have an eight thirty meeting at the office."

Pressing on with hope in her heart, Kate asked, "What about lunch?"

"You are really stubborn you know that?"

"Only when I don't want to lose."

"I need time to think about it Kate. Give me until I return from the UK to decide if I want to risk giving you my heart."

A huge satisfied smile spread across Kate's face and she grabbed Torri by the lapels of her jacket and kissed her senseless. When she pulled away, she declared, "That's something to remind you of how perfectly we fit together. Call me when you can." Kate turned and walked away then giggled when she heard Torri mumble, "Shit, I'm in big trouble."

-o-

_**Wednesday 14th December, 2011.**_

Kate wiped tears from her eyes and waited for a response from Carter.

"By your display of emotion I gather your feelings for Torri run deep."

"I'm falling in love with her and will do whatever I have to in order to be with her."

"I think you did the right thing by allowing her the time to re-evaluate her feelings for you."

"I've been tempted to call her, but it's her decision to make and I respect that."

"That's a wise move on your behalf."

"Torri knows I don't want to lose her and am willing to wait."

"Very good and have you told her everything about your near death experience?"

"No, but I intend to as soon as possible."

"Why do you think you have kept it from her?"

"I think I feel guilty about wanting a future with her while knowing another attempt could be made on my life at any given moment. I've been concerned that knowledge would impact on her greatly."

"So you deliberately didn't want her to know you are still possibly at risk?"

"Yes and to tell you the truth, I'm amazed I'm still alive. I keep waiting for another bullet to strike."

"Do you have any idea why that hasn't occurred?"

"I was warned to stop looking into my mother's case and since there have been no new leads, I've kept away from it."

"If you want to have a commitment with Torri, you will have to close the book on your mother and Roy's deaths."

"We have discussed that before and I fully understand. I think Torri does too, at least the part about my mom. She is not aware of Roy's involvement at this stage."  
>"You seem confident of Torri contacting you."<p>

"I am."

"Excellent and that's our time for today."

-o-

_**Friday 16th December, 2011.**_

Glancing at the unknown caller ID on her phone, Kate answered, "Beckett."

_"Hello Kate, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?"_ replied Elaine Wingate.

"This is a nice surprise, how are you?"

_"I am well and am calling to confirm you and your father are still joining us for Christmas Day."_

"Uhm, when was the last time you spoke with Torri?"

_"Last night and she informed me you mightn't be sure if you were still invited."_

"Well the thought did cross my mind."

_"Torri still wants you there."_

"Did she say that?"

_"Yes and I believe she is planning on calling you tonight."_

"That's good news on both counts."

_"My granddaughter is very much in love with you Kate, but she is scared of telling you. From the conversation we had, I think she has a few matters she wishes to discuss with you."_

"I am more than willing to talk to her and thank you for being so honest with me."

_"You have a good heart and have a positive effect on Torri. By the way, she is very concerned about your wellbeing."_

"Torri is very sweet and there is no need for her to worry."

_"That is pleasing to hear and I best be going. I'll see you and your father on the twenty fifth."_

"I'm looking forward to it, goodbye."

_"Bye."_

Placing the phone on the kitchen bench, Kate finished her glass of red wine then tidied up before preparing for bed. She was nestled under the covers reading an advance copy of Castle's latest Nikki Heat novel when Torri rang an hour later.

"Hello Torri, how are you?"

_"Hi Kate and I'm doing well considering it's bloody freezing over here."_

Giggling briefly, Kate asked, "Where are you?"

_"I'm currently in a hotel in Edinburgh. The band has a show tonight and I was lazing around in the room trying to get some sleep beforehand."_

"I'm glad you called."

_"So am I and I've been missing you. During my downtime I've given our relationship a lot of thought."_

"You have?"

_"Yes and I'd like it if you and your dad would still have Christmas at the cabin. It will give us a chance to talk without interruption."_

"I would really like that Torri and I happen to have five days leave from the twenty fourth."

_"Excellent and you and your dad could drive up with me on the Friday and stay a few days."_

"We could and what do I need to bring?"

_"Grandma will do all the cooking, so there's no need to bring anything."_

"All right and how is the tour going?"

_"We are having a wonderful time apart from the weather. The place I'm staying in has this huge open fireplace and I'm as warm as toast at the moment."_

"It sounds very inviting."

_"Have you had a busy week?"_

"No, there have been no active cases so I've been Christmas present shopping and braving the crowds."

_"Sounds like fun and I've bought a few gifts over here for the family."_

"You sound tired Torri."

_"I am, but am enjoying our conversation."_

"I am too."

_"Rick sent me a copy of his new book."_

"I was actually reading it when you rang."

_"I'm up to chapter ten and it's very enthralling."_

"Chapter twelve for me and I'm enjoying it too." Kate heard the sound of knocking in the background and asked, "Do you have to go?"

_"Yes, that will be Clarice wanting to go over the radio interview I have in two hours. I'll see you soon."_

"You will and thanks for calling, bye." Kate returned to the hardcover and couldn't stop grinning.

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

_**Friday 23rd December, 2011.**_

Kate was packing the last of her clothes into a travel bag when there was a rap upon her front door. Pulling up the zipper of the duffle bag, she carried it to the entrance and placed it on the floor. Opening the door, she greeted her father with a hug then took his bag off him, "Hey dad, come on in."

"Hello Katie and I hope I'm not too early."

"No, Torri should be here in about ten. She called earlier to say she was on the way." Putting the bag beside hers, she asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"No I'm fine and it's nice to see you with a smile on your face again."

"I'm looking forward to the break and spending time with Torri."

Jim gave his daughter an inquisitive glance, "You're pretty serious about her, aren't you?"

"I am, but I have some major issues to deal with first and these next few days will afford me the opportunity to speak about them with Torri."

Resting a hand on Kate's left shoulder, Jim locked eyes with her, "You need to let go of the past Katie or you'll not have a future. You have pursued justice for your mother for twelve years and it's time to think about yourself."

"I know, but I'll never give up dad. The truth is out there somewhere and I'll find it, but I do intend on being less obsessed. I want a relationship with Torri and realise I need to make some changes."

"Good girl and I like the way you are enthusiastic about her."

There was a knock on the door and the smile on Kate's face widened, "Let's go dad." She swung back the door and leered at Torri, "Hello, it's good to see you."

"Hi and I'm double parked, so we need to move. Hello Mister Beckett, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Thanks for the invite and call me Jim."

"No worries," replied Torri while grabbing the two pieces of luggage.

"I just have to collect presents," explained Kate as she ran to the kitchen to pick up two carry bags. She secured the door once her father stepped into the hallway then followed Torri to the lift.

"How was your flight home?" inquired Jim while entering the elevator car.

"I slept all the way and have my second wind."

Jim held the door ajar as Torri and Kate exited the lift, "Kate told me you were promoting your new album."

"Yes I was," replied Torri while shouldering the building door open. "I had a fantastic time, but am so glad to be home." Walking to her BMW, she put down the baggage and reached for the keys in her overcoat pocket. Using the remote, she opened the rear tailgate then packed the bags.

Kate followed suit with the gifts and then the trio piled into the SUV. They chatted about Torri's trip and an hour later, she pulled inside a four door garage.

"Kate, you and I will be sleeping in the guest house and Jim, you will have my room," explained Torri while getting out of the vehicle.

"I didn't see a guest house the last time I was here," pointed out Kate as she gathered up two bags.

"I had it added to the recording studio a month ago."

Jacob and Benjamin entered the structure and after greeting Jim and Kate, Torri handed them presents for the tree.

"Where is everyone else?" she inquired.

"Last minute shopping, they'll be here soon," answered Jacob.

"Okay, I'll just take our bags over to the guest house and meet you all inside the cabin."

-o-

Kate was standing by the Christmas tree talking with Benjamin when Torri joined them along with Elaine, Corey, Jenna and Parker. Kate and her father said hello to the new arrivals then Torri helped her grandmother organize dinner.

With everyone gathered around the dining table an hour later, Jacob kept them amused with stories of past Christmases and Kate kept on eye on a giggling Torri. Her heart filled with deep affection as the attractive brunette regaled with the memories.

Jim recalled several tales and Kate blushed when Torri placed a firm hand upon her right thigh and gently squeezed.

Once the meal and dishes were taken care of, Jenna put Parker to bed and the others sat around the fireplace. Benjamin engaged Jim in conversation while Kate was questioned by Corey about what it was like to work alongside Castle. Torri sat beside Kate and took hold of her hand. Leaning back, Kate sighed when Torri cuddled into her side.

Seventy minutes passed before Benjamin, Elaine, Jacob and Jim said goodnight, leaving Corey, Jenna, Kate and Torri to continue a discussion on world politics.

A short time later, Corey and Jenna went to bed and Torri added several logs to the fire. As she returned to the couch, Kate pulled her into her arms and kissed her hungrily.

Breaking apart ten minutes later, Torri giggled and stared into dilated hazel eyes, "Wow, I missed you."

"You may have guessed the feeling is mutual. I'm really sorry for neglecting you."

"I know and I want to be with you Kate. You're all I've thought about the past two weeks and I don't intend on giving you up without a fight."

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that and I've been busy working out a few things with my shrink. I won't risk our relationship again Torri. You are the one person who has managed to pull down the wall I erected around my heart and I want a life with you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I can finally surrender without any conditions attached. I'm highly attracted to you and would like us to be together in every sense of the word."

A smile broke out on Torri's face, "You have no idea how happy I am right now. I'm so drawn to you Kate and need you."

Kate's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you for letting me back in and can we please go to bed?"

With a smirk, Torri stood and held her hand out, "I would like nothing better."

Taking a grip of the offered hand, Kate got up and followed Torri as she turned off lights then led her to the outer building.

To the right of the recording studio, a two bedroom structure had been erected. Complete with a kitchen, living area and bathroom, Kate surveyed the quaint rustic styled building when she passed the threshold.

"I'm glad we get to spend time alone," she remarked as Torri locked the door behind her.

"I am too and I thought it was a wise move to have a place for people to crash in when recording sessions go late into the night. Even with five bedrooms in the cabin, it can still get cramped around here."

Kate pressed into Torri's back and draped her arms around the sweater clad midriff, "I really do admire your thoughtfulness for others."

Placing her hands on top of Kate's, Torri relished their closeness, "I just need to grab something out of my car."

"Can't it wait?"

Revolving, Torri kissed Kate on the forehead, "No it can't. It happens to be your Christmas present and I want to put it under the tree while you are not looking."

"Oh in that case you better go. I'll have a shower and get ready for bed."

"Are you tired?" enquired Torri with a cheeky grin.

"No, but I plan on being exhausted later."

"Oh good god, me too and I'll just be a minute. Oh, we are in the room to the right and the bathroom is to the left."

"Okay honey," replied Kate before drawing Torri's lips to her own. She kissed the other woman with extreme tenderness then pulled back and held her gaze, "There was an attempt on my life by a sniper while I was giving a eulogy at my former captain and friend's funeral service in June. I was shot in the chest and the bullet lodged in my heart. I coded on the table and my then boyfriend Doctor Josh Davidson, opened up my side during an emergency procedure."

A single tear dripped from the corner of Torri's right eye and she struggled to speak, "Can ... you ... promise ... not to risk ... your life again and be happy ... with that decision?"

With a gentle smile, Kate brushed away the teardrop, "I can tell you I won't actively investigate my mother's death unless more evidence lands on my desk. If it does, I promise I won't race blindly after it on my own. I won't purposely put myself in danger again."

Gulping back more tears, Torri rested her head against Kate's, "Rick mentioned the corruption of those involved run deep within the department."

"It's a strong possibility and that is another reason why I've been reluctant to discuss the case with Captain Gates."

"Kate, I look into your eyes and for the first time in my life I see my future. I envision a relationship based on honesty and mutual respect and I experience this exceptional comfort and tranquillity that I've never known before."

"That is how you affect me Torri and I want you to know what you mean to me."

"And I want to show you, so I'm now running to my car."

"Good because I want you Torri."

Untangling her arms, Torri sped out of the room and Kate went to the bathroom. Removing her clothes, she turned on the bathtub faucets and added some fragrant oil. Climbing in, she rested her back up against the far end and luxuriated in the warm water as it rose. Reaching for a wash cloth and soap, Kate lathered every inch of her body and hummed.

Moments later Torri walked into the room and was gobsmacked by the sight of her soon to be lover reclining in the steaming water. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes shone with desire. Wordlessly she pulled off her sweater and tossed it into a nearby hamper.

Kate folded the cloth over the side of the tub and grinned, "I'm pleased you hurried back honey and can join me."

"You have a wonderful body Kate and I would have been here sooner if Grandpa hadn't gotten up for a drink. He started to chat until he realised I was in a hurry." She slipped off her boots and didn't lose eye contact with a serious looking Kate. Taking off her socks, she unzipped her jeans and pulled them downwards.

"Nice legs honey," cooed Kate as tentacles of arousal invaded her body and nestled in her centre.

Torri replied with a smirk before taking off her tee shirt and flinging it across to the basket. She quickly removed her bra and briefs then moved towards the tub.

Kate's eyes roamed over the 34B-23-32 frame and she groaned deeply.

Torri turned off the water and climbed into the bath. She looked at Kate and admitted, "I'm nervous." She positioned her long legs on top of Kate's and she reached out, placing her hands on either side of the tub.

With a short titter, Kate confessed, "So am I and you are stunning honey."

"Thank you and it was a smart move putting in a large bathtub."

"Yes it was and how about you come up here and rest against my chest so we can talk."

With a succession of swift manoeuvres, Torri settled on Kate and relaxed when arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Feeling the release of tension, Kate kissed along Torri's neck, "This is really nice."

"Oh yes," replied Torri while turning her head to meet Kate's eyes. "I haven't been with anyone for over two years Kate, so I may be a little rusty."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," responded Kate before lowering her lips to Torri's in a gentle kiss.

As tongues engaged, Torri rolled her body around and got up on her knees. She cradled her hands around Kate's head and deepened the contact.

Kate's senses went into overdrive as she gripped Torri's back with pedicured, short nails. Finding purchase on the warm, wet skin, she draped her legs around slim hips and held on tight. While her mouth was assaulted with eager kisses, she brought her left hand down and covered Torri's right breast. With soft touches, she kneaded the pliant flesh and groaned throatily when Torri released her left hand and traced fingertips along Kate's neck.

The journey continued downwards until an index finger glided over the short sliver of pubic hair then slipped between swollen labia. Coming to rest atop an extended clitoris, the digit was joined by another and an excruciatingly slow cadence began as pressure was applied to the rigid shaft.

A whimper escaped Kate's mouth and her body arched up and into the mind numbing strokes. As she rocked with the motion, her fingers fondled the raised nub of Torri's breast and her euphoria increased dramatically. It rose considerably again when the two fingers administering so much pleasure smoothed over the base of her clitoris and ran down the silken path to her opening.

Kate reared up again as Torri entered her and continued with slow, steady, twisting penetrations. With her release fast approaching, she broke the kiss and stared into blue eyes. What she saw reflected back at her caused tears to flow and her hands clutched at Torri's back.

"Oh dear god," she cried as shards of pure delight exploded throughout her.

"I adore you Kate," murmured a trembling Torri.

With inner muscles gripping hold of her lover's digits, Kate's body tensed then let go. Before she could come down from the high, Torri placed a thumb over the tip of the clitoris and the thrusts recommenced their drumming against her inner node.

"Oh good god honey, that's good," declared a near delirious Kate as Torri smiled down at her.

"You're so incredibly beautiful when you come and I want to see it again."

"That will be in about ten seconds," countered Kate before sucking on her bottom lip and bearing down on skilled fingers.

"Jesus," husked Torri in response. "You are brilliant."

"I like that you are talkative," blurted Kate before losing herself in utter rapture once more.

Retracting her fingers moments later, Torri hugged Kate to her chest and waited for the tremors to ebb.

Kate held on firmly for several minutes while regaining her senses. She was light headed when she finally untangled her legs and returned them to the warmth of the water.

Torri leaned back and grinned, "How about we adjourn to bed?"

"Yes please and that was very exhilarating honey."

"I thoroughly enjoyed you and want more."

Climbing out of the tub, Kate held her hand out to Torri, "So do I."

-o-

By the soft glow of a bedside lamp, Torri lazily ran the tip of her index finger along the length of the scar on Kate's left hand side. Without speaking, she wrapped her arms around her lover's hips and hugged.

Kate felt the droplets of tears on her stomach and she reached down and gently caressed her girlfriend's head. After two hours of vigorous love making, she was tired, but wanted the night to never end. Her body was still tingling from the expert attention bestowed upon her by Torri and the bond that had been forged between them had melted her heart. For the first time in her life, she had submitted to a lover unconditionally and discovered a vulnerability she willingly accepted without hesitation or fear.

Torri lifted up and lowered warm lips to Kate's abdomen then she kissed upwards before settling with her body pushed into Kate's side. With delicate swipes of her tongue, she licked over the small circular scar between Kate's firm breasts and whimpered.

Kate trembled as the moist muscle danced upon the blemish and reignited her arousal. "Come up here honey," she directed in a smoky tone.

Inching along the bed, Torri's mouth was immediately devoured by Kate's. Her hands played along Torri's spine then rested on slender hips. She gradually coaxed Torri onto her own body and snaked her legs around Torri's right lower limb.

The younger woman groaned and Kate slowly started to push into her hairless mound. Torri rocked into Kate's soaked vulva and her hands splayed on either side of her body.

With hungry kisses, Kate arched her back and deepened the contact. The couple moved in perfect harmony for over twenty minutes before Kate stiffened and cried out, "Torri, now honey!"

With practiced skill, Torri ground her clitoris onto Kate's and the pair locked eyes. Kate smiled and dug her manicured nails into Torri's shoulder as her orgasm steamrolled her into oblivion.

Torri soon followed then collapsed forwards while gasping for breath.

Kate's body relaxed and she sighed, "Torri, I feel so close to you right now."

Raising her head, Torri pecked Kate on the chin, "I adore you and need a shower before I cool down."

"Mmm, I'll help you with that."

-o-

Pulling on a pair of cotton boxers and tee shirt, Torri looked over at a naked Kate and suggested, "I'll put fresh sheets on the bed then go grab us a snack."

"Great, I'm hungry."

"Are you sleepy?"

Kate put on a robe and walked over to Torri, "I'm surprisingly feeling refreshed. It must have been the revitalising shower."

Giggling at the memory of their fevered love making under the stream of hot water, Torri drew Kate into her embrace, "I'm impressed you can hold your breath for so long."

"I'll keep doing it if you continue to scream like you did."

"You have a deal and thank you for a fantastic night."

"Back at you and where do you keep the linen?"

"In the closet beside the bathroom door and you look wonderful in my robe."

"Thank you and you are a superb lover."

"So are you babe and I am very content."

"I am too," replied Kate while moving out of the clinch and exiting the bathroom. "Oh by the way, I managed to waggle a couple of more days off and don't go back to work until the third."

"That's awesome and I'm going to enjoy the extra time with you." Torri watched Kate gather fresh sheets and pillow cases then helped her in the bedroom.

Several minutes later she went into the kitchen and Kate jumped up onto the counter, "What do we have to eat?"

Opening the fridge, Torri replied, "I can make sandwiches with homemade pastrami, tomato, lettuce, cheese and mayo or mustard. There's orange juice or red wine to drink."

"Yum and I'll take mayo and a glass of red."

"Coming right up," said Torri while collecting items and setting to work.

Leaning over, Kate stole a piece of pastrami off the cutting board, "Wow, this is really good."

"Grandpa cures his own meats. He's prepared turkey and ham for Christmas Day as well as chicken."

"He is a very talented man and I assume he and your dad build this guest house."

"They did and Corey helped out in his spare time."

Torri was slicing a tomato when her phone rang in the bedroom.

"I'll get it," offered Kate as she slid off the bench.

"Thanks baby."

Kate ran into the bedroom and retrieved the phone off the side table. Looking at the screen, she saw the call was from Clarice. Rushing back outside, she found two sandwiches, a glass of wine and a grinning Torri. Handing over the phone, she said, "It's Clarice."

"Thanks, now eat. Hello Clarice."

_"Hey Torri, I have good news. Franklin just called to inform me your album's gone to number one in the UK, Europe and Australia."_

"Awesome. What are you up to, you sound tipsy?"

_"Oh my god, I am in Aspen with Rick and his family. They are freaking fantastic and the suite we are staying in is brilliant."_

"Well have fun and wish them all the best for the holidays."

_"I will, bye."_

Placing the phone on the counter, Torri sat beside Kate and explained, "My overseas agent Franklin called with news the album has reached number one in the UK, Europe and Australia."

"Congratulation honey, that's wonderful."

"It is and I'll be off to Europe then Australia and New Zealand at the end of January."

"You certainly do clock up the miles."

"Only until next month then I'm home for the rest of the year. I tour every two years, so you and I will hopefully have plenty of time to explore this great journey we have begun."

Tilting in, Kate kissed Torri, "I think we are doing a wonderful job so far."

"Yes we are and I should warn you the Advocate article hits the stands tomorrow."

"I'll enjoy reading it."

"A copy will be delivered with the newspapers in the morning."

Glancing at the wall clock, Kate brought attention to the time, "It's two fifteen honey."

With a smile, Torri admitted, "I had no idea it was that late."

"You were too busy to notice."

"Delightfully so my beautiful Kate."

Finishing her sandwich, Kate rested her head on Torri's shoulder and inquired, "Do we get to sleep in?"

"We can do whatever we like."

"I'd like to do you."

Tittering, Torri turned her head and pecked Kate on the cheek, "I like a woman who knows what she wants."

"What I want is you Torri."

"Let me tidy up then I am all yours."

"It will be quicker if I help."

-o-

Kate was lying on her back with her legs drawn up to her chest and on the brink of a climax when Torri's cell phone sprang into life with a message alert. She was relieved when her girlfriend didn't halt the oral ministrations on her clitoris and brought her to release instead. As she uncurled her fingers from Torri's hair, Kate remarked, "Thank you for not stopping honey."

Crawling up the mattress, Torri lay beside Kate and snuggled into her chest, "That would have been impolite baby and you are more important than a message."

"Ooh, you are so charming."

"It's probably dad asking how long we'll be."

"You better reply then."

"I'd rather stay here undisturbed for a little longer. Dad will just want to know if we plan on joining them for breakfast. He'll think we are still asleep if I don't answer."

"All right and this has been an excellent start to the day."

"Yes it has." Torri nibbled on Kate's collarbone then asked, "Do you play poker?"

"Yes, why?"

"Dad usually starts up a game after lunch."

Kate twirled several strands of Torri's hair between her fingers, "Great and my dad is a complete shark. He taught me how to play when I was a kid."

"I look forward to seeing you in action."

"I'll bring my _"A"_ game sweetie."

"Are you going to tell Rick about us?"

"Not just yet, I'd like to keep you all to myself for as long as possible."

"Sounds like a good plan. How long have Kevin and Jenny been together?"

"They started dating back in April 2009."

"Kevin mentioned at the album launch they are getting married next year."

"Saturday the eleventh of February to be precise, would you like to be my plus one?"

"I would and I better read that message."

Kate reached over and picked up the phone then handed it to Torri.

Getting up on her left elbow, Torri viewed the screen, "It's Clarice advising me she's received six requests for interviews."

"Does that mean you'll have to leave?" enquiring a pouting detective.

"No baby, she knows to turn them down until the New Year and you are darn cute."

"Phew, that is a relief," replied Kate as her phone rang. "Sorry, I'll have to take it in case it's work."

Easing off the bed, Torri headed for the door, "Go ahead, I'll be in the shower after I call Clarice."

Sitting up, Kate grabbed her phone and looked at the picture of Castle, "Hey Rick."

_"Hey yourself Kate, are you near a television?"_

"No, why?"

_"I'm watching a news report on Torri."_

"That didn't take long."

_"Pardon?"_

"Torri did an interview with a magazine after Sasha's death."

_"So it's true then?"_

"That she's gay?"

_"Yes."_

"It is."

_"So her and Sasha were an item?"_

"Yes for three years until it ended in 2009."

_"How come I didn't know all this?"_

"It had no impact on the case and I chose to keep Torri's confidence until the story was published."

_"What a waste,"_ bemoaned Castel gruffly.

"I don't think Torri would think so."

_"Oh of course not and it's kind of hot."_

"You're a pig Castle."

_"Hey now, I'm a man and am just programmed that way."_

"That's a terrible excuse and how is Aspen?"

_"The skiing is awesome and mother approves of Clarice."_

"Yay for you and I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye Kate."_

Kate put down the phone and raced to the bathroom. Torri was already under the hot stream of water, so Kate slid back the screen door and joined her. "That was Castle in a flap over your sexuality," she explained while pressing into the curve of Torri's back. "I only confirmed the validity of the story."

Turning around, Torri smirked at her, "You are getting a kick out of the fact he is clueless, aren't you?"

"I certainly am. For the past three years the man has taken great delight in driving me crazy, so now it's payback time."

"You're an evil woman Kate Beckett and I adore you."

"Why thank you for noticing honey, now pass the soap please."

-o-

_**Tuesday 3rd January, 2011.**_

Kate was sitting at her desk signing paperwork when Lanie strolled into the bullpen carrying two files. She dropped them on Kate's table and crossed her arms against her chest and elucidated, "Those are the final reports on the Hernandez and Collins cases and how come I haven't heard a peep out of you since Christmas Day?"

Looking up sheepishly, Kate replied, "I was busy enjoying my days off."

"Uh uhm and is that some new bling I see on your right hand?"

Raising her arm, Kate glanced at the gold Claddagh ring and grinned, "It is."

"I gather it was a Christmas gift from your mysterious guy that no one has met."

"I don't have a mysterious guy and I'd like to keep some things to myself."

"Oh no you don't!" protested the doctor. "If you have been dating, as your best friend, I should be informed and you already got away with not telling me anything about who gave you the bracelet."

Kate was about the say something when Castle approached.

"Good morning ladies," he said in greeting while passing Kate her usual container of blended coffee.

"Hey Castle," replied the two women together.

Esposito rushed around the corner and announced, "We've got a fresh one over in Tudor City." He handed Kate a piece of memo pad and stood back.

Standing, Kate collected her overcoat from the stand outside the break room, "Let's go Castle."

"You can ride with me Javier, seems Ryan is on leave," offered Lanie as she headed for the lift.

"You got it."

-o-

Kate, Castle and Javier returned to the Precinct two hours later with a suspect in the double murder of Connie Downton and Peter Bushnell. Connie, thirty two, was discovered alongside twenty eight year old Peter, in the bed of her apartment. When uniformed Police responded to the frantic 911 call from a neighbour telling the operator they had heard two gunshots, a blood splattered Rupert Downton had answered the door. He had been holding a Ruger SR22 pistol and dropped it when the officers drew their weapons. Downton showed them to the master bedroom and confessed he had shot the two naked people sprawled on the bed.

When Kate, Castle, Esposito and Lanie had arrived on scene, a calm Downton was handcuffed and sitting quietly in an armchair in the living room.

Now he was seated in an Interrogation Room and totally relaxed.

Kate looked at Castle as they stood inside the observation room and he raised his right eyebrow, "Classic case of husband walks in on cheating wife and bang, bang they're dead."

"Open and shut case," added Esposito.

"I agree, so you two go in there and get his confession on tape while I call ADA Walker."

"You got it boss," replied Javier.

Pulling out her cell phone, Kate called Trevor with an outline of the facts. By the time she finished speaking; Downton was seven minutes into his admission of guilt. Having heard the sorry tale of murder fuelled by infidelity a hundred times before, she exited the room and headed for her desk to commence the paperwork.

When she rounded the corner her face relaxed into a smile as she spotted the large arrangement of orchids on the table. When she reached them, she collected the card and read:

**My darling Kate,**

** I hope your first day back **

**at work is progressing well.**

**I am at the cabin recording **

**a new artist & missing you greatly.**

**Please join me for dinner at my **

**apartment.**

**I'll be home by six, so call me if **

**you get the chance.**

**Much like and all that mushy stuff,**

**Torri xxxx**

Grinning like the proverbial cat with a mouse, Kate called Torri as she pocketed the card.

_"Well hello Detective Beckett,"_ answered Torri after four rings.

"Hi and the flowers are just wonderful honey."

_"So are you babe and you sound very chipper."_

"We are closing out a case, so I'll be done before six."

_"Great, I'm just about to leave here."_

"I won't keep you then and will see you in a few hours."

_"Bye Kate."_

"Bye." Returning her phone to the holder on her belt, Kate went to speak with Captain Gates and bring her up to speed with Downton's confession and ADA Walker's impending arrival.

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Kate and Torri continued to share romantic dinners for the subsequent four weeks in between work commitments until Torri flew out on a private jet headed for Paris on the thirty first. She would be gone for ten days and due back on Friday the tenth of February.

On the sixth, she called Kate and informed her she was on her way to New Zealand for a series of interviews and to film a new clip for the second single due to be released from the album. Torri was upbeat due to the fact her _"coming out"_ had been well received by the public and there had been no adverse reactions. In fact, sales of her album and single had doubled the day after the story hit the newsstands.

The couple spoke for over an hour before Kate yawned and Torri advised her to go to sleep.

-o-

_**Thursday 9th February, 2012.**_

Walking out of the Interrogation Room, Kate turned to Castle and asked, "Did you see that coming?"

"I did not and who would have guessed the butler did it?"

Kate's cell phone beeped with a message and she retrieved it from her belt. She had one missed call from Torri that had gone to voice mail and six from Jacob. Nodding to the uniformed Officer positioned outside the door, she said, "McDonald, take McGregor to a holding cell and leave him there until a lawyer shows."

"Yes Detective Beckett."

"You going to answer that text?" asked Castle as the pair walked to the Squadroom.

Assuming it was a message advising her Torri was on her way home, Kate replied, "It can wait, we need to locate McGregor's wife and the missing million dollars first."

"My guess is she is patiently waiting at home for hubby."

"Only one way to fine out, let's go."

Kathleen McGregor was indeed home when Kate knocked on the front door forty minutes later. Unlike her husband, who had confessed to killing his employer Ralf Todd and helping himself to the contents of the safe in the study, Kathleen answered the door completely calm and collected. She was oblivious to the fact her spouse had divulged she had assisted him in the clean-up of evidence and purchased two first class tickets to Rio two hours after the nefarious act had been perpetrated and greeted the detective and consultant politely.

That changed when confronted with the news her fingerprints had been lifted from the candelabra used to end Todd's life with a single blow to the base of his skull. In a flood of tears, the woman evoked her right to counsel and Kate placed her under arrest.

By the time the McGregors had been processed through the system it was past five o'clock and Kate and Castle joined Esposito in the bullpen.

He was sitting on the corner of his desk viewing the television mounted on the wall. He turned his head and Kate noted the tears in his eyes.

"What's going on Espo?" she asked while placing a file on her table and moving to his side.

"Torri's plane dropped off the radar during a storm over Fiji and the ten people onboard are presumed dead.

"What?" exclaimed Castle in a mixture of shock and disbelief as he stared at the news report.

Heaviness fell over Kate and she valiantly stayed in control as her chest tightened with heartache, "Has it been confirmed.

"No, sea rescue from New Zealand is currently searching the area."

An emotional Castle enquired, "How long ago did they disappear?"

Kate placed a comforting hand on his and waited for an answer.

"Six hours."

"Oh dear god, poor Clarice," mumble Castle.

"We're done for the day, go home Rick and Javi," directed Kate while trying to remain calm and keep the panic from her voice.

"Oh okay," replied Castle as he collected his overcoat. "I need to make some calls."

Sitting down, Kate withdrew her phone and listened to Torri's message.

_"Kate, I don't think I have much time. One of the engines has exploded and the plane is hard to handle. I should have told you this earlier, I love you. I fell in love with you when we shared that incredible Christmas together. I have so much I wanted to do with you and if we survive the attempted landing, I will tell you all about it."_

There was the sound of a roaring engine in the background and Torri's voice grew louder, _"Oh shit, I wish we had more time my darling Kate. I will carry you with me wherever I go my sweet Kate; I love you with all my heart. I'll stay on the line until James and Andrew try to set us down on the beach of Waya Island. I want you to know you are the best thing that has happened to me and I'm not scared baby, just incredibly sad that I may never see your beautiful smile again. Crap, here we go ... Kate."_

The line went static and the tears Kate had bravely held back, poured from her eyes. "Oh dear god Torri, I love you too," she cried softly while looking up the number for the FTA.

After a ten minute conversation, she passed on the relevant information to be given to the search and rescue team in the South Pacific. She called her father with the news then phoned Jacob. He explained he had also received a call from Torri advising him of the situation.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer," apologised Kate.

_"I've been in contact with the Office of Citizen Services and they've informed me the search area has been widened."_

Through her tears, Kate relayed the information she'd received from Torri and they both wept.

"I have to believe the pilots set the plane down safely," Kate admitted once she dried her eyes. "I can't and won't give up hope."

_"I can't either and you shouldn't be alone Kate."_

"I just feel so useless Jacob."

_"I know what you mean. I wanted to race there and help, but realised that was impossible."_

"How are the rest of the family doing?"

_"Holding on and waiting for more news. How is Rick?"_

"In shock, so I sent him home."

_"If you want, you can stay with us and get updates from the State Department."_

"I'd like that."

_"I'll see you soon."_

"Bye."

-o-

Kate was embraced by Elaine as she entered the house and the other members of Torri's family soon followed. With tears streaming from her eyes, she asked if there'd been any more news.

Benjamin took her bag and replied, "They've spotted the plane on a remote island from the sky and are currently sending in a Medivac and Rescue Team. The jet was wrecked, so we just have to wait for further information."

Kate's knees gave out and Jacob helped her to the couch, "Easy does it."

"I'll get everyone something to eat," offered Elaine while going into the kitchen.

"We have so much to do together and I never got the chance to tell her I love her," sobbed Kate.

"Let's hope you get the opportunity," said Corey as he handed Kate a tumbler of whiskey on ice. "Drink that for the shock."

Sipping slowly, Kate tried not to drop the glass. Her hands were shaking badly and her vision blurred with tears.

Elaine returned minutes later carrying a platter of sandwiches, "Eat everyone, we need to keep up our energy."

"I should call Rick with the latest details," suggested Kate.

"That's a good idea," agreed Benjamin. "The man will be so worried about Clarice."

"Have a sandwich first Kate," advised Elaine. "You look like you are about ready to drop."

"All right and thank you."

"I'll phone Rick," offered Corey. "And don't be concerned Kate, I know he doesn't know about you and Torri. She mentioned you get a kick out of it."

Smiling slightly, Kate replied, "She thinks it's funny and we planned on making our first public appearance as a couple on Saturday at Kevin and Jenny's wedding. I guess that won't happen now."

Corey withdrew from the room while Kate and the others ate the food in silence.

-o-

By eleven fifteen there had still been no more news and Kate was left alone in the living room with Jacob when the remaining family members went to bed. Jacob added two logs to the fire then sat down beside Kate on the sofa. He took hold of her right hand and observed, "You have been very quiet."

With eyes brimming with tears, the brunette nodded, "I've been content to sit here and listen to everyone retell stories of Torri's childhood. She was very rambunctious and quite the tomboy."

"You love her?"

Droplets trickled down smiling cheeks, "Yes, with all my all heart. For the first in my life I know how it feels to be totally in love with someone and have no doubt or second guessing about what I am feeling. I can't even begin to image how much you must be worried."

"I won't lie, I am petrified. This not knowing anything is nerve wrecking, but I refuse to give into the negativity, not while there is still hope."

Sniffing back a sob, Kate agreed, "Neither will I." Giving in to the emotional exhaustion, she covered her mouth with the back of her hand and yawned.

"Why don't you lie down and get some rest. I'll go grab you a pillow and blanket."

"Thank you for including me in the family vigil Jacob. I don't think I could have been this calm on my own."

Getting up, he said, "Think nothing of it and I'll just organise a fresh towel in the bathroom for you. If you need me, I'll be in the office working on a house design. I don't think I'll be able to sleep, so I'll just keep busy."

Rising to her feet, Kate admitted, "I'm so tired, but I don't want to close my eyes."

"You need to try and I'll wake you if anyone calls."

"Thank you."

-o-

_**Friday 16th February, 2012.**_

Despite her earlier statement, Kate fell asleep seconds after her head hit the softness of the pillow. Her emotional tiredness lulled her into deep oblivion until her phone alarm sounded at six thirty. The house was quite as she gathered up some clean clothes and toiletries from her overnight bag. Making her way to the bathroom, she prepared for work and ran into Jacob while exiting the room.

"I gather there has been no news," she surmised with a frown.

"No and I've made a fresh pot of coffee. I went to bed around two and woke half an hour ago. I watched a little of the news and the latest report said rescuers were being hampered by bad weather. Apparently there is a cyclone forming off the coat of Fiji."

"If that's true then why the hell weren't you notified of the delay by the appropriate authorities?"

"I have no idea, but I plan on finding out."

"It's so frustrating not being able to do anything."

"Yes it is."

"I'll make a few calls when I get to work and see what I can find out."

"I appreciate it Kate and I'm going to arrange some breakfast, the others are starting to stir."

"I'll give you a hand."

-o-

After another unsuccessful telephone call for information on the plane crash, Kate got up from behind her desk and switched on the television. Turning to the local news channel her heart sunk as images of the wreckage flashed by interspersed with photos of Torri and her band.

Her eyes filled with tears as the anchor reported, _"Local authorities hold very little hope of finding any survivors once the rescue and medical teams sent from New Zealand can land on the island. For the past twelve hours they have sat by idle as fierce gale force winds and rain keep the helicopters grounded. With sea waters too choppy to transverse, the plan of reaching the island by boat was abandoned some ten hours ago."_

Too stunned to process the news, Kate didn't hear Castle and Esposito enter the bullpen until the older man spoke.

"I tried to get a flight to Fiji last night, but the airport is closed due to cyclonic conditions."

Turning down the volume with the remote in her hand, Kate faced the two men, "Torri's father hasn't been told any of this."

"That ain't right," replied Esposito with a head shake.

"Neither has Clarice's parents Troy and Carol. I spoke with them last night and they are beyond frantic with worry. It was thoughtful of Corey to phone me with news. He mentioned you dropped by the family home."

"Why don't you go home Castle, there's no case to work and I doubt your mind is on the job," put forth Kate as she sat back down.

"It isn't, but I need to stay occupied. I can't stop thinking about Clarice and the others being injured or worse."

Feeling the tears prick the back of her eyes, Kate stood, "Excuse me." She went to the staircase and climbed the steps two at a time. Finding her way to the rooftop, she leaned up against an air filter and allowed the unshed tears to fall one by one.

Slumping to her haunches as an overpowering despair gripped her heart and refused to let go, Kate wrapped her arms around her knees and wept for some time before her cell phone rang and punctuated her sorrow.

Reaching for it, she scanned the screen and answered, "Hello Jacob."

_"Hey Kate, I've just spoken to a Ted Dawson from the State Department."_

"Did he have any sort of update on the storm?"

_"Oh, you've seen the latest news report then?"_

"Yes and it was extremely disheartening. Are you okay?"

_"I'm pretty good and the weather cleared up over three hours ago. The media are way behind the eight ball for a change and are running old news."_

Buoyed by the words, Kate asked, "Oh my god, does that mean the rescue teams have reached the island?"

_"It does and I'm so relieved to announce they were greeted by ten very happy survivors."_

"Oh Jacob, that is brilliant," replied a reassured detective.

_"Details are still sketchy about injuries, but everyone is in alive and in good spirits. Dawson promised to call as soon as he knows anything on Torri's condition. He mentioned everyone had been airlifted to Lautoka Hospital."_

A loud sigh escaped from Kate, "Let's hope everyone is all right."

_"Yes and I've got a flight booked to Fiji in two hours and if I hear anything before I leave, I'll contact you. Otherwise I'll phone you from the hospital."_

"I appreciate that Jacob and I feel so much better now. I'll pass on the great news to Rick."

_"Corey told me Rick tried to find a plane out last night."_

"Yes, but the airport was closed."

_"It sounds like he's fairly serious about Clarice."_

"He is."

_"I better let you get back to work Kate and I'll call as soon as I know how our girl is."_

"Thank you, have a safe trip and please give Torri a hug from me."

_"I will, bye."_

Ending the call, the detective burst into tears of joy then composed herself before returning to the Squadroom eight minutes later. Castle and Esposito were standing around watching the news as she approached.

"I've received an update," she declared cheerfully and two heads turned her way. "The storm broke up some three hours ago and rescuers found ten survivors. There is still no news on their condition, but all are in hospital."

"Thank goodness for that," responded Castle while trying not to blubber.

"Come here you big lug," directed Kate as she opened her arms. "You look like you need a hug."

"Don't tell anyone, but I really do. I'm just so pleased they are all alive."

"So am I Castle," admitted Kate while embracing her friend. "So am I."

Esposito joined the twosome's embrace, "Man, what a freaking relief."

Captain Gates walked up to the trio and noted, "I hate to break up the love fest going on here, but we got a fresh one over in Central Park."

-o-

Walking out of the bathroom, a naked Kate raced over to the kitchen counter and picked up the shrilling cell phone. Seeing Jacob's name she answered, "Hi, any news?"

A croaky and strained voice replied, _"Hey baby."_

"Oh god Torri, it's you," cried Kate. "I thought I'd lost you honey."

_"Yeah, for a while I was on the same wave length. Please don't cry Kate."_

"I can't help it. I was so distraught and it's a miracle that we're talking."

_"Dad arrived at the hospital an hour ago and he gave me his phone while he went to get some breakfast." _Clearing her throat, Torri husked,_ "Damn, you sound wonderful."_

"So do you and did you mean what you said while the plane was going down?"

_"I certainly did. I am in love with you Kate Beckett and can't wait to be with you."_

"Oh Torri, I love you so much and I hope you'll be home soon."

_"You love me?"_

"With everything I am and you've totally changed my life."

_"That's some kind of admission and so sweet. You were on my mind when we hit the beach then I blacked out."_

A sob caught in Kate's tone, "My heart shattered when I saw images of the plane scattered in pieces on the sand."

_"James and Andrew did an incredible job in making it to the island, but the landing was a little too fast and the jet basically broke apart on impact. I hit my head on the window and didn't come to until James brought me around about ten minutes later."_

"How bad are everyone's injuries?"

_"We were all pretty lucky with a few broken bones, concussions and lacerations to various body parts."_

"What about you honey?"

_"I won the trifecta baby, but am fine."_

"You better give me more detail so I can stop imaging the worst."

_"Before I do, I want to apologise for not being able to make the wedding tomorrow. We won't be flying out of here until next Friday."_

"Don't worry about that, Castle can be my plus one and someone must be seriously hurt if you have to wait a week to travel."

_"Uhm promise not to panic."_

Kate ignored the instruction and gasped, "Oh shut the door, it's you."

_"Yeah, Michael and I received the worst of it."_

"Torri, I'm sorry sweetheart."

_"I know. James fractured his left arm in two places along with his right foot and Andrew was hit in the head with flying debris which sliced open his forehead."_

"Damn, the poor guys."

_"Andrew is doing well as is Clarice. She banged her head too and pulled a few muscles, so it's a mild concussion for her."_

"Castle will be happy with that news. Now go on honey."

_"Danny the drummer smashed his jaw and Tony suffered a small fracture to his spine. It doesn't require surgery, so we are all relieved."_

"That is good."

_"Al ended up with concussion too and two broken arms while Peter and Travis snapped an arm each."_

"Ouch."

_"Michael suffered a fractured skull also and is recovering well and I have two busted legs, twenty stitches to the top of my head, four cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder."_

"Oh good god honey, you really did get hurt."

_"My seatbelt split in two so I got tossed around a little. Except for me and Michael, the others are flying home this afternoon. Dad is staying behind to look after us."_

"I'm glad he is there for you."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, until Torri wept_, "I miss you Kate."_

"I miss you too and is your pain being managed?"

_"I don't feel a thing my precious girl."_

Sighing loudly, Kate responded, "I like hearing you call me that and it's a relief to know you are being cared for."

_"I'm just bloody glad I can talk to you."_

"Your family have been a tower of strength Torri."

_"Yeah dad told me you spent the night with them. How was work today?"_

"It was difficult to concentrate on the new case that came our way, but we closed it out an hour ago. I just got home ten minutes before you called."

_"I didn't disturb your dinner, did I?"_

"No honey, we ate at the station and I was actually walking out of the bathroom"

_"Where are you now?"_

"In the kitchen and you sound tired?"

_"The meds are catching up to me my darling."_

"In that case you should sleep."

_"Nah, I'd prefer chatting a little longer."_

"Me too, but I need to throw on some clothes before I freeze my ass off."

"You're naked?"

"I am and on the way to the bedroom."

_"Oh that image will sustain me for the next seven days."_

Giggling, Kate turned off the lights and climbed into bed, "I'm happy to help and am in bed now."

_"Kate."_

"Yes honey?"

_"When I said you were the best thing to happen to me, I really meant it."_

"I understood and was amazed by how calm you were."

_"I just pretended I was really talking to you."_

"I adore your charm."

_"I have so much to tell you Kate, but I can barely stay awake."_

"Then say goodbye honey and we'll talk again soon."

_"All right baby and it was awesome speaking with you. I'll call again Sunday night your time. Oh, wish Kevin and Jenny all the best from me."_

"I will Torri and I love you."

"Love you so much Kate," slurred Torri haltingly. "I need to tell you something."

"It can wait, get some rest."

_"Bye."_

Setting the alarm, Kate pulled the covers up and found sleep with visions of Torri dancing around in her dreams.

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

_**Friday 17th February, 2012.**_

Kate secured her car and ran up the front stairs of the Wingate family home. The case her team was currently working had been solved an hour earlier and once the paperwork had been completed, she left a gawking Castle and Esposito behind as she raced out of the Squadroom without explanation.

After a short knock, the door was opened by a smiling and teary eyed Elaine, "Come on in Kate. Jacob and Torri arrived twenty minutes ago."

"Hey and sorry I'm late."

"Don't be. Dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes."

Kate hugged the older woman then closed the door and headed down the hallway, "How is she?"

"Remarkably well considering all she's been through and very anxious to chat with you. She is in the living room by the fire and the rest of us will be in the kitchen, so you will have some privacy. Kate, don't be scared by her appearance.

With eyes glistening with tears, Kate embraced Elaine again, "I won't, I am just glad she is home."

"Then go ahead before I cry again," taunted Elaine while stepping out of the clinch. "I'll let you know when it's time to eat."

"Thank you," replied Kate before taking hold of her racing emotions and turning down the corridor. What she observed when she entered the spacious room tore through her heart like a boat propeller in water.

Torri had her back leaning up against a cushion and the arm of the couch and the lower half of her two legs were encased in lime green fibreglass casts. Her left arm was resting in a sling and positioned across her chest. The left side of her face was badly bruised and littered with numerous cuts and abrasions. Torri's head was turned to the right and Kate couldn't see any other visible injuries.

She stood in the doorway and wordlessly celebrated the fact the woman she loved was safe and sound. Tears streamed down her face as she took two steps towards the couch.

Torri's head cocked slightly to the left and Kate held her breath as she waited for her girlfriend to speak. When she did, the detective's emotions crumbled.

"Is that you Kate?" enquired Torri as the other woman fell to her knees beside her and bore witness to the clear medical tape and gauze covering both eyes.

"I'm here honey and why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too afraid you'd reject me."

Laying her head on Torri's lap, Kate howled for several minutes while Torri gently smoothed her right hand over trembling shoulders.

"It's not permanent Kate," Torri eventually whispered. "My eyes suffered flash blindness when the engine blew. I happened to be looking out the window when it exploded. Then debris hit the plane and tore a hole in the fuselage."

"Good god, you must have been terrified."

"I think it helped not being able to see and amid all the chaos, I concentrated on the people I love and getting a message to them."

"You did incredibly well. Tell me everything now, seems you have nicely avoided in explaining all your injuries during our phone calls.

With a slight grin, Torri began, "My shoulder popped straight back in and the sling comes off next Friday."

"That's encouraging. What about your head wound?"

"The sutures will be removed on Monday."

"Okay and I'm glad they didn't cut off your hair."

"Why is that?" inquired Torri as she blindly ran an index finger along Kate's cheek.

"You have great hair."

"So do you babe and the leg casts will be cut off in three weeks. The fractures were clean and have already started to knit. The doctor took x-rays before I left the hospital and he was happy with the result. My ribs took a hammering as I bounced around and slammed into things, so I have to wear a pressure bandage for another week while they stabilise."

"I was rostered on for weekend on-call duty but I've taken two personal days, so I'll be able to assist you with everything until Monday."

"You're taking days off for me?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm actually very impressed Kate."

"So you should be," teased Kate before continuing. "Now explain about your eyes."

"The blindness only lasted about twenty seconds, but my vision was blurry due to blood leaking from the vessels in the back of my eyes. It was caused by the trauma when flying pieces of crap struck my face. The doctor said it was a vitreous haemorrhage and will repair itself with rest and immobilisation of my eyes."

"Well that was a thorough breakdown; you must have paid attention to the doctor."

"I was scared shitless and hung on every word."

Trying not to giggle at the comment, Kate responded, "You can relax now and concentrate on healing."

"I discussed things with dad on the trip home and once my eyesight returns, I'd like to stay at the cabin to recuperate. It may take up to ten days before that happens though."

"It's an excellent idea and I can stay with you on my days off."

"Thank you and Grandma will be travelling up with me."

Kate got up and sat on the edge of the couch. She cupped a hand against a warm cheek and pledged, "I'll be with you as often as I can."

"I appreciate that Kate and thanks for not freaking out."

"I wouldn't be much of a girlfriend if I did and you still have that wonderful smile that makes my heart flutter."

"You can't tell, but behind the swabs, I am actually crying with sheer joy at having you here."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be honey," replied Kate while carefully leaning in and resting her head against Torri's chest. "Is this comfortable for you?"

"It sure is," answered Torri before yawning. "The pain meds make me drowsy."

"I supposed you will be sleeping on the couch."

"No, dad has set up a bed in the study for us."

The right corner of Kate's upper lip curled upwards, "Oh that is a welcome surprise. It will be nice to be beside you while you sleep."

"I've been thinking about holding you all week." Torri wrapped her right arm around Kate's shoulder and whispered, "You smell like fresh flowers."

"It's the shampoo I use at work after boxing training. Espo and I put in a session this afternoon while waiting for a lawyer to show. Are your ribs all right with my weight?"

"Yes babe, you are as light as a feather," replied Torri before planting a soft kiss on Kate's head.

Tilting her head back, Kate sought out Torri's lips and kissed her tenderly until Elaine walked into the room and announced dinner was ready.

-o-

Between Kate and Jacob, Torri was helped to the dining table then once the meal was consumed, she asked Kate to assist her in the bathroom. Kate slid off her girlfriend's shorts and cried after removing Torri's top. The younger woman's upper body was a mass of cuts and bruises. She reached out for her sobbing sweetheart.

"I guess I should have warned you," she apologised while lovingly caressing Kate's back with tiny, gentle circular motions.

"I really should have expected it honey considering how scratched up your face is."

"You know, I like this vulnerable side of you."

Chuckling for a second, Kate wiped her eyes and countered, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm hopeless around you."

"I'm pretty much the same with you and I'm ready for my sponge bath nurse."

Moving back, Kate collected the wash cloth from the container full of soapy warm water. She carefully cleansed her lover's blemished skin and held back sobs when Torri flinched on several occasions. Her resolve caved when a hand rested on her hip and caringly stroked.

In a hoarse voice, Torri confessed, "This is not how I envisioned our reunion after confessing our love for one another."

With a short titter, Kate agreed, "Oh I don't know if it's all that bad. You are naked after all and completely at my mercy."

Seeing the funny side of the situation, Torri's hand glided up Kate's shirt and rested on her shoulder, "That's so true, but I was expecting you to be undressed too."

Leaning in, Kate captured smiling lips and dropped the cloth. The couple exchanged kisses for several minutes before Kate withdrew and reached for a towel.

"That gives me motivation to recover swiftly," joked Torri.

"I'm glad you feel that way honey. Now I'll get you your toothbrush and pills then you are done."

"I really do appreciate all your help."

"You're welcome Torri."

Five minutes passed and Kate aided Torri to the study and supported her as she got into bed. She lifted up her legs then pulled up the covers.

"I'll just grab a shower and be back."

"All right."

Kate returned to find Torri fast asleep, so she discarded her dirty clothes, turned off the light and climbed in beside her lover. Mindful of Torri's injuries, she eased herself onto her side and laid a hand on the other woman's stomach. Relieved to have Torri home, she closed her eyes and teardrops fell from behind long lashes.

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

_**Monday 20th February, 2012.**_

With pen in hand, Kate was tapping away on the desk when Castle bounced into the Squadroom.

"Good morning on this glorious day Beckett," he said in greeting while placing the usual container of coffee in front of her.

"Oh hey Castle," she replied before returning her attention to the folder open on her table.

"What do you have there?"

"It's the ballistics report on the gun found in Todd Johnston's car."

"Let me guess, it's a match to the bullet taken from his father's brain last week."

"You got it and it also flagged an unsolved murder from five years back."

Taking a seat opposite Kate, the writer gloated, "Now that is interesting, two for the price of one. Who was the other hapless victim?"

"A Rosemary Blanton, twenty five and employed as Joshua Johnston's personal assistant."

"Ooh, the plot thickens, go on."

"That's all I have until Johnston's widow arrives here at nine for an interview and I haven't read the entire file yet. I'm hoping she can shine a little light on the subject."

"You know, she wasn't too overcome with grief when you informed her of her husband's untimely demise."

"I remember and I have a feeling it may be connected to Blanton's death."

"Okay, give me the details."

Beckett read directly from the dossier, "It says here Rosemary's body was hauled out of the Hudson on the twentieth of January 2007. Autopsy revealed a single gunshot had been delivered to the chest at close range. The bullet was lodged in the right lung and intact when removed. The slug was fired from a Ruger 22 and investigating Detectives didn't locate the weapon. The case went cold twelve months later."

"No suspects?" queried Castle with a quirked left eyebrow.

"A boyfriend Ted Waylon was under suspicion, but there was no evidence other than he was the last person to see her alive."

"It's possible he gave the gun to Todd. How old was the son back then?"

"He'd just turned fifteen."

"We need to find out if there is a link between them and it will be pointless talking to Todd seems he clammed up during the last interview."

With a scowl forming on her features, Kate posed, "We are missing something here Castle, something that joins these two murders together."

"Who were the detectives on the Blanton case?"

"Greg Smith and Jason Berry were the lead investigators."

"Then we wait for them to arrive and question them."

A sly grin graced Beckett's lips before she remarked, "Shut the door, you're a genius Castle. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Oh, you're already waiting for them?"

"Yes I am and they should be here in the next ten minutes."

"In that case, how was your weekend?"

"Great and you?"

"I spent it with Clarice at her apartment and she told me all about Torri losing her sight. That must have been a terrifying experience for her."

"Total blindness only lasted twenty seconds and the bandages were to protect her eyes from further damage while healing."

Castle's brows rose, "How do you know so much about her condition?"

"I visited Torri at her father's and she told me. The gauze actually comes off today."

"So you are friends now?"

"We have been for some time and her family is amazing."

"Well it's nice to see you getting out there. Speaking of which, Espo mentioned you have a new boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend Castle, so don't bother digging for information."

"Lanie said you do and he's the one sending you all those enormous bouquets of flowers."

"I told Lanie it's not some guy I'm seeing."

"So who is it?"

"That's my private business and there's Greg." Kate stood and approached the six foot, dark haired detective, "Hey Greg, do you remember the Blanton case from 2007?"

"Morning Kate and that was the young woman fished out of the bay, right?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah Jason and I have nothing to go on. The boyfriend had an airtight alibi as I recall and the murder weapon was never found."

"The Ruger 22 turned up on a case we caught last week."

"You don't say?"

"Twenty year old Todd Johnston shot his father in the head with it."

"Hold on, was the vic a Joshua?"

"You got it."

"I remember we interviewed him and he was real distraught. Jason and I figured he was having an affair with Rosemary, but the wife gave him an alibi. They were both at a cocktail party with another hundred people. You thinking the kid did it?"

"I'm leaning that way, but want to speak with Ted Waylon first."

"Not going to happen, Waylon was killed in a car accident maybe a year after Rosemary's death."

"That was convenient."

"He was drunk and wrapped his car around a light pole. He never recovered from his girlfriend's murder and started drinking heavily. CSU declared it a suicide and Rosemary's case was handed over to the Cold Case Squad."

"How solid was his alibi?" asked Castle.

"Waylon was in the Army and stationed in Iraq at the time."

Kate tilted her head, "So why was he a suspect?"

"When we arrived at Rosemary's apartment he was there. It wasn't until he did some digging we discovered he had only arrived that morning and Rosemary had been in the water for three days. The poor guy was in shock for the first twenty four hours of the investigation and we couldn't get any sense out of him. Those facts were omitted from the original reports, but included as an amendment on the last pages."

"I didn't get that far into the file and I appreciate the info Greg."

"No problem and give me an update on the kid."

"Will do." Kate turned to her partner and reasoned, "I think Todd found out about the affair, bought a gun then killed Rosemary."

"I agree, but why wait five years before knocking off the father?"

"Here comes Nancy Johnston now, maybe she has the answer."

-o-

Kate ushered forty five year old and raven haired Nancy into Interrogation Room 1 and motioned for her to take a seat on the far side of the table. The detective and Castle sat opposite her and Kate placed two folders down.

A stone faced Nancy stared at her and crossed her hands on her lap, "I don't see how I can help you. You have already locked up my son for killing his father and that's that."

"The case against Todd for the murder of your husband is solid, but I wish to discuss another murder." Kate took note of the expression of horror flash across the woman's face and asked, "Were you aware of the fact your husband was having a romantic relationship with his personal assistant Rosemary Blanton?"

"That is ancient history and I forgave Josh for his indiscretion."

"You alibied him for the night of Rosemary's murder, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. We were at a company function and he remained by my side the entire evening."

"What about your son Todd? Where was he on the night in question?"

"He was in high school and would have been at home."

"Alone?"

"Yes, he was old enough to be left on his own."

Castle posed the next question, "So it's possible he left the house without your knowledge?"

Venom tinged the response, "He wouldn't have killed that whore; he was only a boy for Christ's sake."

Kate opened a file and displayed a crime scene photo of Jason's head with the forehead missing, "Your husband was killed by the same gun used to murder Rosemary."

"Oh dear god," muttered Nancy as she viewed the picture.

"Was Todd aware of his father's infidelity?" inquired Kate while picking up the print.

"He ... he was the one who informed me. He dropped by Josh's office late one night after football training and found them fucking on the desk."

"Did your husband see him?"

"No, but I confronted him when he arrived home later that evening. He promised to end the affair immediately and he did until two months later.

"When was that?"

"It was in January, at a New Year's party."

"Who discovered the liaison had rekindled?"

"Todd did. He told me he had seen Josh leaving Rosemary's apartment. He said he had been suspicious of his father's behaviour when he failed to show up for a planned outing, so he decided to follow him on his bicycle. The boy waited outside the building for two hours then watched that despicable man kiss that slut goodbye at the door."

Castle spoke next, "I gather Todd informed you and you challenged your husband at the first opportunity."

"Yes, then when Rosemary was killed three weeks later, Josh was overcome with guilt and accused her boyfriend of murdering her."

"Had Josh been unfaithful since then?" asked Kate while scribing in her notebook.

"Todd was home from college at Christmas time and he showed me pictures a Private Investigator had taken. There were several of Josh in bed with my so called best friend and others of him in various sexual acts with his business partner's wife. I began divorce proceedings last month and Todd was thrilled with the news."

"Did Todd ever mention Rosemary's death to you?"

"Not that I recall."

"Thank you for your time Missus Johnston, I'll have an Officer drive you home."

"Todd killed her, didn't he?"

"I believe so," answered Kate deadpan, devoid of all emotion.

-o-

Blond Todd Johnston was escorted into the interview room at Rikers Correctional Facility by an Officer and the handcuffed remandee sat beside his lawyer Sheree Thompson.

"Hey," he said to his counsellor. "I still have nothing to say."

Auburn haired Sheree nodded, "I advise you to stick to that."

Kate withdrew a photo of Rosemary from the file on the table and began, "We don't require you to speak, just listen. You knew your father was having an extramarital affair with his assistant Rosemary Blanton and you informed your mother. You saw how heartbroken she was and when you discovered your dad had lied about ending the relationship, you purchased a Ruger 22 from your schoolmate Rodney Bevan for two hundred dollars."

Retrieving a bank statement and signed affidavit, Kate continued, "We tracked down a few of your old school friends and Bevan was happy to speak with us. He told us all about your hatred for your father and your desire to have him out of your mother's life."

Inching a page closer to Todd, Kate went on, "This is an ATM printout of your withdrawals for the month of January in 2007. You see the highlighted line, that's for the amount of two hundred dollars two days before Rosemary was shot?"

Todd looked up and grinned, "So you got me."

Sheree reached out and placed a hand on her client's arm, "Don't say another word."

"It's okay; I want it all out in the open. My so called father was banging women all over town. I used to follow him around all the time and by the time I reached fifteen, he had fucked his way through over twenty bitches."

"Why murder Rosemary, if there were others?" questioned Castle.

"She was the only one he went back to time and time again. The others were a one or two time only deal, but Rosemary had my father's love."

Kate made several notations then added, "Is that why you shot her?"

"Yeah, the old man couldn't stay away from her so I took her out of the equation. That night I sent her a text on dad's phone while he was getting ready to go to a party with mom. I asked her to come to the house and she agreed."

"She'd been there before?"

"The bitch was there all the time when mom was at work. I'd watched her and dad go at it a few times. The idiots didn't even know I was home."

"What happened when she arrived at the house?"

"I greeted her with the gun and forced her to drive us to a dirt track down beside Battery Park. When she pulled up, I told her to take off her clothes and I took that filthy bitch in the back seat. I informed her she was mine and I would buy her gifts like dad did. The whore got off on that suggestion and offered to suck my off in gratitude. I ended up fucking her three times before I told her she was done with my father. She got all upset and had the audacity to say she didn't want to, so I dragged her sorry ass out of the car and shot her."

"Did you plan on killing her?"

"Hell yeah, but I wanted the treat her like shit first. I kept the gun hidden inside in a box and buried in the garden for all those years and until it came in handy again."

"Why did you wait five years to kill your father?"

"I found him fucking Jodi Partridge in the study while I was home for the holidays. She was mom's best friend and there she was on all fours taking it from dad. I made up my mind to kill him there and then and started my plan. I hired a PI and he took pictures that I gave mom. It was just a ruse to throw you guys off if you knew she was divorcing him."

"Obviously your scheme involved murder," noted Castle more as a statement rather than a question.

"It did and I believe you have all you need. I'll be happy to sign a confession and forfeit my right to a trail. I'm just glad to speed things along now that my mom is rid of that lying piece of toxic shit."

Standing, Kate motioned to the glass window and signalled for the Officer to terminate the recording, "We will be pleased to take you up on that offer." Opening the door, she waited for Castle to exit before closing it on Sheree and her client. "All yours Trevor," she said to the waiting ADA Walker.

"Nicely played Detective, thanks."

"That went much better than I anticipated," admitted Castle as he turned the corner and entered the reception area.

"The bastard was so blasé about killing two people," replied Beckett while removing her visitors pass and handing it to an Officer. "Thank you Chad," she said before collecting her Glock and ammo pouches from a locker.

"See you next time Kate."

Kate and Castle walked down a corridor and didn't speak until they reached the squad car. Looking at her wristwatch, Kate got in behind the driver's wheel and buckled up.

Castle got comfortable then asked, "Why do you keep checking on the time?"

"Torri had an appointment at two with an Ophthalmologist and I was wondering how it went." Kate started the engine and headed back to the precinct.

"Oh yes, Clarice mentioned it at dinner last night."

"The stitches in her head wound were being removed too."

"She's been through a lot more than the others and it's nice to see you two are so friendly. Clarice gave me a signed copy of the movie soundtrack and now mother is badgering for one too. It's really cool dating a superstar's manager."

With a quick glance of disapproval, Kate chided, "I hope you aren't seeing Clarice just because of her connection to Torri."

"My past may be littered with fickle deeds, but Clarice is a different story."

"Well that's okay then, because the alternative is shameless."

"Clarice is special Beckett and she told me Torri is involved with someone new."

"How does she know and wipe that silly schoolboy look off your face?"

"She found a receipt for a florist in the office, plus she said Torri was all lovey dovey on the phone several times when they were in hospital."

"Uh uhm," replied Kate while making a right hand turn.

"Has she mentioned anything to you?"

"She's in love, that's all I know."

"Well good on her and I hope her girlfriend is taking care of her during her convalescence."

"She is, so don't worry."

"So you've met her then?"

"I know her well and has Alexis decided on a college yet?"

"Yes, she chose Columbia because she's not ready to leave home yet. She starts class on the fourth of September."

"You must be relieved?"

"I am and mother is beyond thrilled."

Kate pulled into a vacant parking space and turned off the motor, "I have to make a call, see you inside."

"Sure, I'll make you an espresso."

Waiting for Castle to leave, Kate retrieved her phone and called Torri.

_"Hi Kate."_

"Hello and how was the hospital?"

_"It was pretty hectic with tests. Dad is driving me and Grandpa, instead of Grandma up to the cabin now."_

"What about your eyes honey?"

_"My sight is blurry due to the drops the doctor put in, but that will pass within the next hour."_

"So everything is fine?"

_"Yes babe, I passed all the exams with flying colours and am looking forward to seeing your beautiful smile."_

With a racing heartbeat, Kate lowered her voice, "I'm so relieved Torri."

_"That makes two of us and I have a favour to ask."_

"Go ahead."

_"When you visit tonight, can you please help me wash my hair?"_

Suppressing a moan, Kate cheerfully replied, "I can do that honey."

Sighing, Torri gave a short giggle, _"Thank you and my itchy scalp will be grateful too."_

"I'm sure I can come up with a way for you to repay me."

_"I'll gladly trade you kisses."_

"I can agree to those terms and will see you in about two hours."

_"Be safe babe."_

"You too, bye."

-o-

_**Friday 16th March, 2012.**_

Kate turned into the drive and parked beside Jacob's Lexus sedan. Switching off the engine, she alighted from the vehicle and collected her bag from the rear seat. Ascending the front stairs, she was delighted to see Torri standing in the entrance way when the door opened.

The brunette was supporting herself with two metal crutches and both casts had been removed. Kate's smile grew wider and she placed her bag on the porch before wrapping her arms around Torri's waist.

Torri nuzzled into her neck and murmured, "Surprise babe, I started walking on my own this morning."

"Well done and I'm sorry it's so late."

"You don't have to apologise Kate. I'm just excited to see you and dad went to bed an hour ago. He left you some dinner in the oven."

"Great, I haven't eaten since lunch time." Picking up her bag, she stepped inside and closed the door, "How did your appointment go?"

"Doctor Valance was happy with the fact my eyesight hasn't been blurry since last weekend and everything checked out fine."

"Oh honey, that's such good news. I'll just have a quick shower and join you."

"Take your time and I'll get your meal ready. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes please, it was a tough day."

Kate entered the kitchen twelve minutes later and found Torri standing beside the oven unaided. Her eyes focused on the jeans and black tee shirt clad body and her libido kicked into warp drive. Having forgone all intimacy apart from kissing the past seven weeks ensured she was more than ready to resume that side of their relationship. Torri had been overly frustrated with her ribs being slow to heal and her broken legs had added to the fact she was basically immobile.

Drawing nearer, Kate placed a hand on the small of Torri's back and pecked the side of her neck, "You are so beautiful."

Craning her head around, Torri grinned and her blue eyes dilated fully, "Thank you for being so patient."

"You are worth the wait, but we go at your pace."

Nodding, Torri passed Kate a plate of steaming beef stroganoff and rice, "There's a wine on the table."

"Thanks honey."

The two women sat down and Kate spoke about her day while Torri clung to every word. Once the meal was finished, Kate took care of the dishes while Torri went to the bathroom in her bedroom.

Kate switched off the lights in the kitchen and living area before joining Torri. She sighed when she saw her girlfriend was curled up in bed and sound asleep. Changing into a silk negligee, she extinguished the bedside lamp and slipped in under the covers. Pressing into Torri's back, Kate closed her eyes and drifted off.

-o-

Rousing from a deep sleep, Kate reached out across the mattress and was disappointed with the vacant space that greeted her. Opening her eyelids, she was surprised to see 08:26 displayed on the clock. Tossing back the sheet and light comforter, she got up and went into the shower.

Ten minutes passed and Kate was dressed in black linen draw string pants and a white tee shirt. Slipping on a pair of flip flops, she went in search of Torri. She located her in the gym room using the leg press and perspiring profusely.

"I hope you aren't overdoing things," she queried.

Without stopping, Torri smiled, "No ma'am. How did you sleep?"

"Very well and how long have you been awake?"

"Since dad left at six thirty. He and Corey have a job to finish, so it's just you and me."

"I like the sound of that honey."

"There are freshly baked muffins for breakfast and the coffee machine is on." Giving one more push, Torri relaxed and eased off the bench.

Kate tossed her a towel and looked on as she dried off.

Torri giggled at the sight of Kate sucking on her bottom lip and asked, "Can I help you with something babe?"

"Oh dear god, you look so great all covered in sweat and wearing next to nothing."

"Are you a little aroused?"

"Yes, so go shower and take me to bed."

"Uhm, I'd really love to, but Clarice will be here at nine."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Afraid not, I have a mountain of paperwork to sign and business to discuss."

To say Kate was not happy, fell well short of the mark, "Why didn't you tell me all this last night?"

"Honestly, I didn't know until an hour ago when Clarice called. She's put it off for as long as possible and I need to take care of it. Rick is driving up with her and they are staying the night."

With more than a hint of irritation, Kate snapped, "Shit!"

"You really should have told Rick about us before now Kate and I thought it would be a great opportunity for the four of us to hang out."

Kate nearly spat out the words, "Hang out!"

"Whoa, back up a little. Are you mad at me?"

"Ooh no. Here I was thinking my girlfriend and I would be reconnecting after having not make love since she nearly died, but I was wrong. Instead, you have work and a nice get together planned."

Barely suppressing a giggle, Torri noted, "You don't do surprises well, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean," demanded Kate with hands on hips.

"What date is it Kate?"

"The seventeenth of March."

"And?"

Recognition flashed through Kate's anger, "Oh shit, it's your birthday. I completely forgot and am so sorry honey."

"It's fine, there's been a lot going on lately. I did plan on having a quiet weekend with you then Clarice reminded me of my business responsibilities, so I thought we could have a small gathering of friends and family. Your dad and my family will be here tonight along with friends."

"Well, don't I feel completely foolish now."

"You aren't and you are so damn feisty this morning."

"I overreacted, just blame it on the fact I am extremely horny."

"If it makes you feel any better, so am I."

Roaring with laughter at the absurdity of the situation, Kate pulled Torri into her arms then suggested, "How about I go buy you a present while you talk business?"

"Okay and you can stun Rick and Clarice when you return."

"Clarice knows you are seeing someone."

"I gather she found the flower purchase receipts."

"Only one and apparently Castle has been trying to figure it out ever since."

"Does he know you are bi?"

"Not a clue."

"Well it's a good thing I have brandy on hand for the shock."

Tittering softly into Torri's neck, Kate kissed her way upwards and pecked the shell of ear on offer then purred, "I want you so bad."

"Oh god, I wish we had time babe and I promise to make it up to you tonight."

"You better and I'm leaving now before I strip you."

"Oh Kate, I love you."

"I love you and will leave you to it."

"Drive safe and thanks for understanding."

"Yeah well I really don't have much choice. Is there anything I need to bring back from home?"

"Grandma is arranging everything, but you could grab that sexy black negligee of yours."

Blushing with a memory of how Torri reacted the last time it was worn, Kate cooed, "The one that you nearly tore off me the night you left for Australia?"

"That would be the one."

"It's already in my bag."

Groaning loudly, Torri pressed her lips to the pulsating vein on the left side of Kate's neck, "Get out of here before I orgasm."

Stepping back, Kate taunted, "I'll take care of that later darling."

"And there's the gift that keeps on giving. Drive safe and I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Definitely honey."

-o-

Collecting the gift wrapped package from the trunk of her car, Kate entered the cabin expecting to find Torri, Clarice and Castle. The trio wasn't there, so she dropped off the present to the bedroom then wandered over to the studio. She smiled shamelessly when she spotted Torri playing the piano with Clarice and Castle standing on either side.

Opening the door, Kate's heart fluttered when she realised Torri was playing a new song about finding unconditional love. Castle looked her way and waved while Torri stopped her performance.

"Hey Beckett," said Castle. "I see you are here for the party."

"Hello and yes I am. How are you Clarice?"

"I'm great Kate and it seems Torri has been busy writing new material."

"It sounded wonderful."

Clarice cuddled into Castle's left side, "I was telling my fabulous client a little while ago that the new album is still number one on the charts worldwide and the soundtrack is sitting at two."

"Wow, that's fantastic."

Castle boasted playfully, "I scored two more signed copies, so mother and Alexis can stop hounding me."

"I'm pleased for you Castle. Are they coming tonight?"

Torri stood and answered, "Yes and so are Javier, Lanie, Jenny and Kevin. Now if you'll excuse us, Clarice we still have paperwork to go over."

Realising her girlfriend was giving her privacy to speak with Rick, Kate offered, "I'll take Castle inside and make us some lunch."

"Oh I love a challenge," replied Castle before kissing Clarice briefly.

-o-

As the two friends walked across the vast lawn, Kate commented, "You look really content Rick."

"That's because for the first time in a long time, I am with someone who gets me. With Clarice I don't have to try, everything just falls into place and we laugh a lot."

"I'm glad."

Kate opened the backdoor and Castle followed her into the kitchen and suggested, "How about I make my famous Castle BLT?"

"Sounds great to me."

"This is a fantastic place."

"I agree," replied Kate while collecting items from the refrigerator.

"I hope I get to meet Torri's girlfriend tonight. She looks really good since the accident and her new tune is so emotional. I admit to tearing up once or twice."

"You are such a softy Castle and you've already been introduced to Torri's girlfriend."

With bulging eyes, Castle asked, "Oh, when was that?"

"You know, for a first rate crime investigator, you've completely missed all the clues. She has been out there the entire time."

"You've lost me and I wasn't at her album launch, so I gather the mystery woman was at her after tour party."

"She was and that's when they became close."

"Let me think for second."

"Take your time," countered Kate as she sliced into a tomato.

"I've got it, the pretty red headed tour assistant. What was her name?"

"Paulette and no, you are wrong."

Castle ploughed ahead with another guess, "Nicky the hair stylist? Now she couldn't take her eyes of Torri the entire evening."

"That's true, but wide of the mark."

"Come on, give me at least one more hint," whined Castle while turning on the stove top.

Kate passed him several rashers of bacon and relented, "She's a tall brunette."

The room went quiet for several seconds before Castle cheered, "The blonde reporter with the arm tattoo?"

"Torri doesn't like tattoos on women's arms and I just told you she has dark hair."

"I take that as a firm no then. What about Cindy the stage manager?"

"She is married to a man and they have three kids."

"I do believe I am stumped. Oh no wait, Delta from Rocking Horse Records. She is definitely gay and was very charming."

"I'm sure her wife thinks so too."

"Damn it! Is it perhaps someone connected to Torri's business?"

"No and don't burn the bacon."

"Shit, good save Beckett." Castle flipped the meat over then turned to Kate, "The cute raven haired server?"

"No and I'll give you one final clue."

"That's extremely generous of you Beckett."

"She is a professional woman."

"Rachel the CD manufacturer's assistant?"

"No."

"Carolyn Corday the financial investor?"

"You think she's gay?"

"She gave off a certain vibe. I'll have you know, I'm much attuned to gay people."

"Uh uhm I see and no."

"So Carolyn isn't a lesbian?"

"She is a close friend of Torri's and very happy with her husband Jeff."

"Oh I absolutely suck at this and how come you know so much about the people around Torri?"

"I'm a detective remember and listen when people talk to me."

"Smartass Kate more like it and start slicing some bread."

"Yes sir Mister Boss Man."

Undaunted by his failed attempts, Castel pressed on, "Sally the chef?"

"Straight."

"The chick that is an events coordinator?"

"Gay, but no."

Torri and Clarice strolled into the house and Castle instantly asked, "Honey, who is gay and was at Torri's end of tour party?"

"All the gay women who were there have partners. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Say what now! You have?"

"Yes and I'm staggered that you haven't."

Kate finished putting the sandwiches together as Torri and Clarice took a seat on bench stools. "Beer everyone?" she inquired.

"Yes please," replied Castle and Clarice.

Grabbing three beers and a water for Torri, Kate sat down beside her girlfriend.

Castle took a seat next to Clarice and remarked, "The woman is tall, brunette, professional and I've met her."

"What other information do you have?" asked Clarice before taking a bite of food.

"Ooh, Torri sends her flowers regularly."

Kate couldn't help herself, "That's a very important piece of evidence. Now think outside of the box."

Swallowing, Torri elbowed Castle in the arm, "She is catwalk strikingly beautiful and was a model in her teenage years."

"I don't remember anyone fitting that description at the party."

"She was there all right and I was utterly captivated."

Trying not to laugh, Kate added, "Torri told me she was attracted to her the day they met for the first time."

"Still no clue baby?" taunted a giggling Clarice.

"No and what is so funny sweetheart?"

"You."

Torri reached across the counter and collected a napkin, "This is a really good sandwich Rick and my girlfriend speaks Russian and Spanish."

"I've got it," declared Castel excitedly. "The woman from Kiev, the writer, I think her name was Ala."

"Ala Proust and no," replied Torri.

Castle took a bite of food then reflected, "She was an interesting woman; we had a very in-depth conversation."

Nodding, Torri swallowed, "Yes she is highly intelligent and I have known her for years."

"She mentioned she wants to co-write your autobiography."

"Yeah, she approached me some time ago with the idea."

Torri and Castle continued to chat about the novelist as the other two ate. When the meal was done, Kate took care of the dishes while Clarice joined in the conversation.

The identity of Torri's girlfriend was forgotten about then Torri's family arrived with party food and supplies and Kate found herself helping out in the kitchen.

When other guests began to arrive, Torri greeted them and received presents in return. Kate took a break from cooking ten minutes later and Castle took over. She sought out Torri and found her changing clothes in her bedroom.

Kate locked the door and sauntered over to a topless Torri. Placing a hand on either side of her face, she slowly lowered her lips and began a kiss of passion. In response, Torri ran hands down Kate's back then began to unbutton her shirt.

Once both were naked, Kate broke the contact and huskily said, "I need a shower first honey."

"I can't wait that long Kate." Torri gripped her hand and led her into the bathroom. She let go once they were in there and turned on the water, "You take my breath away."

Kate carefully pushed her lover into the cubicle and asked, "How are your legs holding up?"

"They're a little sore, but I'll manage."

"God I hope so," replied Kate before crushing her mouth to Torri's.

Torri's hands were everywhere and the second they cradled Kate's breasts, she was gone. Her body convulsed and she pulled back from the kiss, "Sorry about that, but I've been close ever since this morning."

Kate smirked then slid her fingers between swollen labia, "I love you and let's try that again."

Arching into the touch, Torri panted, "Kate, you are everything I need and I am so in love with you."

Caressing the stiff clitoris with the flat of her thumb, Kate slowly entered her lover, "Happy Birthday my darling."

"Oh god baby, thank you." Torri began to knead the firm flesh under her palms and Kate smiled radiantly.

"That's it honey," she coaxed as her centre throbbed with absolute need. "I want to come with you."

Nodding with understanding, Torri rocked back and forth as her fingers tweaked hard nipples and glided over the pebbled areolas. Growling deeply, she asked, "Is this okay for you?"

"Yes, it's perfect."

Mollified with the reply, Torri continued her ministrations and several minutes later, her body started to shake. She pulled on Kate's nodes and whimpered, "Oh dear god Kate, I love you."

Smiling, Kate's own release gained momentum, "I love you, so close."

Jolting with spasms, Torri gasped out a plea, "More babe, please."

In reply Kate climaxed with toe curling tremors and seized Torri's lips in a feverish kiss. Her free hand cupped a breast and fondled over the stiff peak and pliant flesh. The fingers she had buried deep in constricting and flexing warmth were retracted and she lowered herself to her knees.

-o-

Twenty eight minutes elapsed before two sated women exited the bathroom dressed in jeans and tee shirts. Kate looked at Torri and burst out laughing.

Torri joined in and snaked an arm around her lover's midriff, "That was the most noise I've ever heard you make."

"I know and you were on fire honey."

"You actually gave me a hickey on my ass."

"Seriously, that's what you get for being so gorgeous."

"We just keep getting better babe and thank you for loving me."

"You make is easy Torri and I'm so glad your legs didn't give out."

"They got a little wobbly a few times and we better go outside before someone comes looking for us."

"Can I give you your present first?"

"Sure babe."

Kate untangled herself and went to the closet. She withdrew a package and handed the large, square shaped gift over to the birthday girl, "I wanted you to have a reminder of our love."

Ripping off the paper, Torri's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the framed picture of her and Kate taken months ago by Jacob. The couple were embracing front on and gazing into each other's eyes with a background of falling snow. "Oh Kate, it's fantastic. Thank you so much. I'll hang it at my apartment and we are so adorable together."

"I think so too and you better leave first so as not to draw attention."

"It's a good thing the bedrooms are soundproof or we'd get an ovation."

Giggling, Kate kissed Torri then said, "You're the superstar."

"Kate, I'm an amateur compared to you."

"We can discuss the matter later."

"Yes please and see you outside."

Kate took a minute to dry her still damp hair before exiting the bedroom and mingling.

Jim approached her moments later and asked, "Rick just inquired about your so called new boyfriend. I gather by that statement he is oblivious to the truth."

"Yes he is and I told him several times that I don't have one."

"He also mentioned Torri's girlfriend."

"Rick can be thick sometimes dad, but he's bound to catch on tonight."

"You are driving him crazy, well done honey."

"Thanks and it looks like Elaine is ready to serve the food. I'll go give her a hand."

Once the dining table was covered with dishes and trays, Jacob asked people to help themselves. Kate spotted Torri chatting with Martha and Benjamin and she walked across the room and leaned into Torri's right ear.

"Would you like me to make up a plate for you?"

"Yes please babe."

"I'll be right back and I'm glad to see you are finally sitting down." Straightening up, she glanced at an open mouthed Martha and explained, "We've been together for the past five months."

"Well congratulations to the both of you and I had no idea. Apparently my son is none the wiser either. He's been prattling on about some mysterious guy and girl."

Kate smiled and headed for the table. She returned moments later and handed Torri a plate. Sitting down on the couch beside her, Kate listened into the conversation on winter holiday destinations.

She nearly choked on her food when Martha announced, "I believe Richard is taking Clarice to Aspen next weekend and proposing."

Torri immediately patted Kate between the shoulder blades and inquired, "Are you all right?"

Swallowing, she replied, "Food went down the wrong way. I'll just go get a drink." Standing, Kate went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water then made her way out onto the porch for some fresh air. As she drank, Castle joined her and she waved.

"I see mother is busy holding court."

"She is telling people you are taking Clarice to Aspen and asking her to marry you."

Dismay washed over Castle's face like a tidal wave, "Say what?"

"Martha just told us you are proposing next weekend."

"I'm doing no such thing."

"So where did she get the idea from Castle?"

"We were having a tête-à-tête the other evening and I happen to mention Clarice was the one and we were making the trip to Colorado."

"It's all a misunderstanding then?"

"Yes, just another case of mother's overactive imagination."

"Well you better go in there and stop her before she blabs to Clarice."

"Right and thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome." Kate sat watching the stars for some time before wandering back inside.

Scanning the room, she noticed Torri listening intently to whatever Ala Proust was saying to her. Kate availed herself of a fresh beer and went to speak with Lanie. Her best friend was nursing a glass of champagne over by the bar and she grinned when Kate stood beside her.

"Well hello Miss Glow. I see Torri is finally showcasing her girlfriend."

"You are as bad as Castle with all your superstition."

"So Miss Russia 2012 isn't all focused on Torri and hanging on every word?"

Kate watched the interaction between the two women and it was obvious Ala was leaning in and sporting a serious expression of concentration. "She is trying to convince Torri into writing an autobiography," she clarified as Lanie followed her eyes.

"Oh I see. Javier was sure Torri and Ala were an item. I wonder who it is then."

"You're talking to her."

With a swift turn of the head, Lanie struggled for breath, "Oh sweet Jesus, really?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to have some privacy with Torri and if I had told you sooner, you would have told Javie then he would have blabbed to Castle and Kevin. It's been nice getting to know Torri these past few months without everyone asking questions."

"I can certainly relate to that and I have to admit, you look really happy Kate."

"Torri makes me feel incredibly content and for the first time, I'm loved unreservedly and have a wonderfully fulfilling relationship."

"It shows sweetie and Castle is going to pop a vein when he finds out. Just how long have you two been together?"

"We started dating back in November."

"You've managed to keep quiet for five months?"

"It wasn't that hard Lanie."

"Well you are thriving girl and just how is Torri physically?"

The memory of the couple's earlier enthusiastic love making heated Kate's face, "Oh, her legs hurt if she stands for too long, but otherwise, she's made a complete recovery."

"By that blush, I'd say everything is in working order."

"I can't help it; she has such an amazing effect on me."

"Just go with it sweetie and enjoy."

"I love her Lanie. I'm hopelessly and helplessly in love with her," blurted out Kate as tears stung her eyes.

"Does she feel the same way?"

"Yes and she even wrote me a song."

"Get out of here! That's so romantic Kate and are you crying?"

"I'm just so relieved she survived that damn plane crash."

"We all are and Javier even bawled like a baby when he found out she was alive."

"I like the fact my friends have become close to her."

"She has a beautiful soul and is extremely generous."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the underprivileged kids basketball team Javie coaches?"

"You mean the one over in Queens?"

"Yes, that's the one. Torri donated uniforms, socks and shoes."

"Wow, I didn't know she knew about them."

"She hung out at a training session a while back with Javie and he said she's a really good player. The children had a blast with her and she was so laidback."

"She's brilliant with people and it looks like cake time."

Elaine placed a square shaped cake on the dining table as Benjamin turned off the stereo and announced, "Come on up here Torri."

Getting to her feet gingerly, Torri hobbled over and stood beside her father. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Torri looked out to the assembled guests and spoke, "Thank you for showing up tonight at such short notice to help me celebrate my twenty ninth. I am grateful to be reminded how fortunate I am to have each and every one of you in my life. My deepest appreciation goes to my beautiful family for their continuing love and support; especially over the past weeks when it looked like I wouldn't be here tonight."

Kate inhaled and an acute pain ripped through her chest. Lanie rubbed her back and silently comforted her.

"My South Pacific experience showed me how fragile life can be and how strong love can make you. The past six months have been a rollercoaster of highs and lows, but I'm happy I made it through. I look forward to spending the next year enjoying moments with family and friends and my extraordinary girlfriend. I love you all and many thanks for the gifts."

Elaine lit the candles and Torri blew them out as the room erupted into song and applause.

Once the cake had been cut, Kate excused herself and went to the bathroom. She took a moment to dry her eyes before returning to the party. Ambling over to the table, she slipped a hand onto Torri's left hip and kissed her cheek, "Nice speech honey."

"Thank you and would you like to eat some cake with me out on the porch?"

"I would thoroughly enjoy time alone with you."

A smiling Elaine passed Kate a plate and plastic fork, "Go talk."

"Thank you," replied Kate as she followed Torri to the back door.

Sitting on the bench seat, Kate gazed up at Torri and grinned, "I'm delighted you suggested this."

Taking a seat, Torri scooped up a forkful of fluffy chocolate sponge and brought it to Kate's lips, "I was missing you."

Taking the offered morsel, Kate ate before replying, "Back at you honey and this is really scrumptious cake."

"Grandma made it."

Kate fed Torri a bite and giggled when her girlfriend closed her eyes and savoured the taste, "You're adorable to watch."

"It's the only time I eat something so sweet, well apart from you of course."

"You can have more of me whenever you like."

"In that case, I'm going inside and telling everyone to go home."

"You can't do that. Let them finish desert at least."

Chuckling, Torri ate more cake and rested a hand on Kate's left thigh, "I like that we laugh a lot Kate."

"So do I and while we have some privacy, I've booked us into a resort at Cancun for next weekend."

Torri splayed her fingers and gripped Kate's leg, "You are forcing me to love you more."

With a snort, Kate countered, "You brought it all on yourself and have to suffer the consequences."

Tilting sideways, Torri latched onto inviting lips and kissed Kate to the nth degree of bliss. Both lost themselves in the contact for a short time before Torri leaned back and declared, "You taste like chocolate and pralines."

"Thanks and you have cream on the corner of your mouth."

"For the sake of good manners, I won't voice my thoughts."

Smirking, Kate stood, put her plate on the chair and straddled Torri's lap, "Actions speak louder than words." Wrapping her arms around Torri's neck, she seized her smile in a delicate kiss.

Placing her cake on the bench, Torri's hands found purchase on Kate's back and she enjoyed the ride.

Kate kept control and when she kissed her way to Torri's right ear, she whispered, "I'm so in love with you and want to stay like this for all time."

Groaning audibly, Torri's head lolled backwards and she stared at the object of her desire, "I couldn't be happier Kate, so thank you for everything."

In return, Kate cupped Torri's face and kissed her again. The couple remained on the porch and each other for some time before collecting their plates and returning inside.

Corey had put on some music and the spacious living room floor was crowded with people dancing. Kate grabbed Torri by the hand and led her towards the others.

Torri pulled Kate to her chest and purred into her ear, "You are so sexy."

Kate started to sway her hips to the beat and Torri put her hands on her waist and followed. Everyone else faded into the distance as Kate moved seductively against her lover. Her already heightened senses took over and she readily lost herself in the bewitching stare of Torri.

As the next song began to play, Kate ran hands through Torri's hair and pulled their lips together. The kiss was hungry and demanding and left the twosome breathless when they parted.

With a crooked smile, Torri shook her head, "There's more Nikki Heat in you then I imagined."

"You bring out the adventurous side of me."

"I like that about you babe."

Three tunes later Alexis danced her way over to the pair and embraced Kate, "I had no idea and well done."

"Thanks and I suppose you're father had a heart attack."

"No, he missed the floor show. He and Clarice went to bed before the cake was served."

Torri laughed then admitted, "Kate, I need to rest my legs."

"Okay honey," replied Kate before kissing her briefly.

"You and Torri make a gorgeous couple," pointed out Alexis with a wink. "It's time you found some happiness."

"You're not disappointed it's not with your dad?"

"Oh hell no, you would have killed him if you'd ever gotten together and he really is genuinely happy with Clarice."

"Do you like her?"

"I do and she's good for dad. So what's it like being with a mega superstar?"

"Torri is well grounded and I forget she is this incredibly multi-talented award winning celebrity."

"The two of you have done a good job at keeping the news from the media."

"The funny thing is we haven't even tried to."

"I think Torri is totally awesome."

"I do too. Are you and Martha staying tonight?"

"No, Gran organised for a car to pick us up at midnight."

"I'll ask Torri if she'd like to do dinner and a movie with us some time during the week."

"Cool and I've missed hanging out with you."

"Same here and congrats on your spot at Columbia."

"Thanks, I think dad is relieved I'm not leaving home just yet."

"I know for a fact that he is, so is your grandmother."

"Yeah I'm just not ready and after all the crap with Ashley, it's been comforting to be around family."

"I can understand how you feel."

Alexis nodded towards the couch, "I see your dad and Torri get along really well."

Kate turned her head and viewed the duo laughing, "He likes her a lot and is happy for me."

"It's nice to see you're out of the funk you were in after you were shot. Dad was really worried about you."

"I was a mess, but that is all behind me now. Your dad was very understanding and tolerate with my behaviour. He's a good friend."

Smiling, Alexis embraced her friend, "That's awesome and I'd like to be a bridesmaid."

Pulling back, Kate protested, "I think you are rushing things a little."

"Oh I don't know about that and I refuse to wear pink."

"We'll see and pink is definitely out."

Kate and Alexis continued to dance and chat for over an hour before Kate fetched a beer and joined Torri and her father on the couch.

-o-

_**Sunday 18th March, 2012.**_

Kate rolled over in bed and her eyelids sprung open when Torri spoke, "Morning babe."

Nuzzling into her girlfriend's neck, Kate breathed in her scent and cooed, "Good morning." Stretching, she unkinked the tiredness out of her muscles, "You were fantastic last night."

"You were pretty impressive yourself Kate and I like this waking up with you beside me business."

"I do too."

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

"Sure."

Glancing at the bedside clock, Torri suggested, "Let's have a shower first."

"Mmm, sex first honey," replied Kate before kissing her soundly.

Twenty five minutes later a freshly washed Kate exited the ensuite and dressed in linen trousers, flip flops and a white tank top.

Torri staggered into the room and flopped onto the bed, "Dear Lord, you are insatiable."

"It's how you make me feel and get dressed before I jump on you."

Giggling, Torri eased off the mattress and pulled on her underwear.

Kate watched as she put on a pair of black cargo shorts and asked, "What were you and dad talking about before I joined you at the Limo?"

"It was nothing important, why?"

"He gave me a strange look then told me he loved me. His voice was all broken and he was crying."

"He was probably just overcome with emotion babe," responded Torri while pulling on a white polo shirt. "He'd been talking with my dad beforehand and I overheard your mom's name being mentioned, so he could have been upset about that."

"You're more than likely right."

The couple went into the kitchen and prepared bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage and fresh fruit salad. Corey, Jenna and Parker were the first to appear, followed by Elaine and Benjamin.

"Take a seat everyone," directed Torri as she refilled the coffee machine with fresh beans.

"Did you enjoy last night Kate?" inquired Benjamin.

"I did and was impressed with your dancing."

Chuckling softly, he replied, "Torri taught me all those modern moves."

Elaine took a seat beside him and remarked, "It took a while for him to master crumping.

Kate laughed out loud and greeted Jacob as he joined the table, "Good morning, would you like some coffee?"

"Morning everyone and yes please Kate." Jacob ruffled Corey's hair as he sat down, "The Rickards accepted the quote and we start work Tuesday."

"Great. Grandma, can you please pass the syrup?"

"Sure can."

"Well a good morning to all," announced Castle as he came through the rear door.

There was a collective reply then Torri asked, "Where's Clarice?"

"She's still asleep, do you need a hand with anything?"

"All done, take a seat."

Jacob waited for Torri to sit beside Kate before saying, "Kate, your father mentioned it's his birthday in two weeks' time and I'd like to throw him a surprise party here. I was hoping you could help me contact some of his friends."

"That's very generous of you Jacob and I've a few phone numbers. I can look up the phone book for the others."

"Excellent, we can make a list before I leave."

"You're not staying dad?" asked Torri.

"No honey, I've a few things to do around the house."

Elaine put down her fork and said, "We'll catch a lift back with you then Jacob. Corey and Jenna are going home via Staten Island."

"No problem mom, there's plenty of room."

Torri faced Kate and explained, "Jenna's mother Eloise lives there."

"Got you."

"Hey Rick."

"Yes Torri?"

"I finished _"Frozen Heat"_ last week and it's your best novel ever."

"Well I appreciate the kudos and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it."

"I miss Derek Storm," declared Elaine. "He had a set on him."

Everyone laughed at the statement then Castle spoke about the reasons why he killed off the character and created Nikki Heat. Afterwards, he assisted Kate with the dishes while Torri went outside and helped her family pack their belongings into their vehicles.

"So what present did you get Torri?" asked Castle as he dried a plate.

"A framed picture that Jacob took some time ago."

"Nice, I gave her a complete set of signed books."

"All twenty six of them?"

"Yes and she was very grateful."

"It was a good choice then."

"Kevin told me last night that you've swapped you're on-call weekend with him."

"Yeah, I'm taking off for a break."

"I see and I noticed Ala was extremely cosy with Torri last night."

"Seriously Rick, they are not together."

Torri ambled into the kitchen and headed straight for Kate. She leaned into her back, brushed aside her hair and pressed her lips to the nape of her girlfriend's neck.

"Well I'll be," exclaimed Castle. "I did not see that coming."

Pivoting, Kate pecked Torri's grinning mouth then looked to a slack jawed writer, "Now you can stop guessing."

"I had no idea you were into the fairer gender."

"I like to keep some mystery to myself Castle."

"Ooh, brainwave for my next novel."

"Don't you dare," warned Kate. "This part of my life is strictly off limits and isn't to appear in print."

"Come on Kate, I could call it _"Superstar Heat"_".

"And this is why I didn't tell you sooner."

"Relax; I was only messing with you."

Torri let go of Kate and started to move away, "I'll leave you two to your squabbling while I take out the trash." She picked up two plastic bags and left.

Castle raised his hand to Beckett, "Really! Torri Wingate is your freaking girlfriend. You need to give me a high five."

Although tempted to celebrate the fact, Kate shook her head, "Don't be childish."

"Come on, you will be the envy of millions of fans around the world once news of your relationship and photos are plastered through every media outlet."

"Oh crap really?" taunted Kate with a sly grin. "We've been together nearly half a year and there's been no story, so I'm not concerned."

"I suppose so. Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about sex, then yes."

"Striking that one from the top of my list, but that's not my question."

"What is it?"

"Is Torri your first dalliance with a female?"

"No she isn't."

"Oh my Kate, you are full of surprises and I wish you nothing but the best."

"Thanks Rick and Alexis has asked to be in the wedding party."

"Say what now?"

"Your daughter has Torri and me getting married."

"She knows?"

"Yes, so does your mother."

"I'm appalled at my deplorable lack of attention to detail."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you've been distracted by the lovely Clarice."

An enormous grin settled on Castle's face, "Oh indeed I have and speaking of her, I'm going to go wake her up."

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Castle – Star Witness

Summary: While still struggling to come to terms with the assassination attempt on her life, Detective Kate Beckett is challenged to reassess her life and discover some stability.

Pairings: Kate Beckett & OFC; Richard Castle & OFC; Javier Esposito & Lanie Parish.

Rating: MA for Mature readers 15+.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction that has been constructed using characters from a television series and a few original ones to add to the story. No profit is gained and no copyright infringement is intended to creator Andrew W. Marlowe or Production Companies ABC Studies, Beacon Pictures, Experimental Pictures and Milmar Pictures.

WARNING: This tale features consensual sexual interaction between two females. If this is not to your liking, please wait at the next bus stop and ride to another site.

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you to all who read, commented, followed and made this a favourite. Gratitude for the support and I hope to see you enjoying other tales in the not too distant future.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Kate and Torri continued to find time to have a date night at least once or twice a week for the next six months, and their relationship strengthened as a result. The Detective kept busy at the 12th Precinct solving murders while Torri's traumatised body healed. Her album _"Fairy Tales and Wishes"_ reached triple platinum in sales and still remained in the top ten on most global charts.

The three consecutive tracks released as singles went straight to number one and Torri and her band embarked on several television appearances and short tours to promote the launch of a fourth single on Monday the seventeenth of September.

Detective Beckett was interviewing a suspect for the murder of twenty four year old Thomas Hardy when she felt her cell phone vibrate in the pocket of her jacket. "We have footage of you arguing with Hardy outside the nightclub then punching him several times before security intervened," she said to Marcus Graham.

Graham, twenty six and black haired, smiled at her, "The prick deserved it for trying to pick up my girlfriend."

Without skipping a beat, Kate quipped, "Did he deserve to have you follow him home four hours later and beat him to death?"

"I want a lawyer," demanded the heavily muscled Graham.

"Smart move," suggested Castle as he and Kate got to their feet.

Exiting the room, Kate walked into the observation room and approached ADA Phillipa Jackson, "Graham's right knuckles are badly split and bruised."

"I'll organise a warrant for CSU to inspect the wounds and collect samples," offered the blonde Attorney who had been appointed to Homicide a week earlier.

"Appreciate it Counsellor," replied Kate while retrieving her phone and seeing the missed call from Torri.

"Not a problem Detective; I'll catch you later."

"Goodbye Phillipa," returned Castle as Kate called her girlfriend.

After three rings, Torri answered, _"Hi babe."_

"Hello. How is LA?"

_"Busy, but we have a thirty minute break before the next show. How has your day been?"_

"Productive and I miss you."

Torri's tone dropped several octaves, _"I miss you too and am looking forward to your weekend visit."_

With her face scrunching, Kate replied, "Uhm, about that."

_"Let me guess; you're on-call and have too much work on."_

Hearing the disappointment in her paramour's voice, Kate attempted to soften the blow, "We just put a case to bed and have our latest suspect in custody, so I was about to tell you there is a slight chance I'll not be able to fly out Friday night as planned."

_"I understand Kate and I better let you get back to it."_

"Hold on Torri," protested the detective. "I can talk longer; the perp is on ice waiting for a lawyer, so I'm all yours."

_"Sorry, but I have to go, bye."_

Before she could respond, Kate's left ear was met with a hang up beep. "Shit!" she cursed while placing the phone back onto her belt. She ambled over to her desk and Castle swiftly followed.

He perched himself on the edge of her work station and surmised, "I gather Torri is not too happy about your current workload."

"I don't blame her Castle," replied Kate while looking at the date on her computer screen. "Oh crap!"

"What is it?"

"This weekend is our one year anniversary. Torri must have planned something special for us in LA."

At that comment, Rick averted his eyes, "Oops, got to go make a call." He stood and took two steps away from the desk.

"Castle, get your ass back here," demanded Kate. "What do you know, and spare me the feeble attempts to lie?"

Turning with a sheepish expression plastered on his face, the chatty novelist was suddenly mute and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn it, she has planned something and I've managed to mess it up," lamented Kate prior to flopping her upper torso onto the desk.

"Kate, you can hardly be blamed for the spate of murders occurring and Torri does comprehend your commitment to the job. She is extremely proud of you and would never ask you to change."

A lone teardrop rolled down Kate's left cheek as she sat up, "That's just the point Castle; she asks for so little and I just keep on taking."

"Come on, you know that isn't true. During my last conversation with Torri she was still buzzing from the romantic dinner and theatre show you took her to. She loves that side of you Kate, and is thankful she is the one who has the privilege to view it."

A slow smile ghosted over Kate's lips, "Torri said that?"

Rick brought his right hand to his chest, "Hand over heart she did. She also mentioned how patient you are when she is on tour and how much she loves arriving home to you."

"Oh Castle, she is so sweet," gushed the Detective as an emotional high surged through her body.

Castle was about to speak when his phone rang with Clarice's ringtone, "Excuse me Kate."

Moving into the break room to answer the call, Rick pressed the accept icon, "Well hello sweetness."

_"Hi honey, how is Kate?"_

"You might say she is a tad upset."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end, _"So is Torri. She is pissed because all her carefully made plans have been derailed."_

"The penny just dropped for Kate and she feels completely guilty."

_"So what are we going to do about the situation Einstein?"_

"Me? Sweetheart, my hands are tied. We are working four separate homicides right now plus we have all the paperwork for the two we just closed. Between interviews, Court appearances and actually investigating leads, Kate doesn't have the time to step away from the Precinct."

_"Fuck,"_ muttered Clarice.

"Sweetie, don't swear," advised Castle throatily.

_"Sorry. I know how much of a turn on it is for you when I get a potty mouth; I just feel bad for Torri and the word kind of fits the circumstances."_

"I understand Clar and I wish I could help out."

_"Oh honey I have to go, Torri is headed this way. Love you Rick."_

"I love you too, bye."

Racing into the room, Kate announced, "Move it Castle, Lanie has the autopsy results on Brickman."

"Hopefully it will provide some much needed evidence."

"Only one way to find out," returned Kate while pivoting out the door.

-o-

_**Friday 21st September 2012**_

Kate pushed a struggling Peter Naylor twenty six, into the chair of the Interrogation Room then anchored his handcuffed wrists to the steel bar fixed to the table with Esposito's set of cuffs. "Stop moving or so help me god, I'll sit you on your ass," warned the detective."

"Try it bitch," challenged the dark brown haired suspect.

"I've already done it once, so don't tempt me jerk," pointed out Kate. With a final ratchet, she secured the restraints and backed off.

"Dude," said Esposito. "I'd listen to her if I was you; she even scares me."

Both detectives exited the room and Phillipa met them in the hallway.

"Is that our perp?" she enquired with arched eyebrows.

"That is one Peter Naylor and he is one angry son of a bitch as well as guilty as all hell," answered Xavier. "He went a couple of rounds with Beckett when we turned up at is apartment with a warrant."

Giving the brunette a quick once over, the ADA smiled, "I see he came off second best."

"He did," established Kate, devoid of bravado. "With the DNA match and his fingerprints on the murder weapon; I'd say you've got an airtight conviction."

"Indeed. Where are you on the Walder case?"

"Our main suspect Brian Chatter was picked up by Boston PD an hour ago and Ryan and Walsh are on their way to transport him back."

"Excellent. You should have a clean slate by end of shift," suggested the blonde.

"Not going to happen," lamented Esposito with a frown. "Another DB was located in Central Park while we were bringing in Rocky Balboa. By the way, Naylor invoked his rights."

"It's never ending," complained the tall Attorney. "I'll make the call to the Public Defender's Office and hurry proceedings along."

"Thanks Counsellor," said Kate before going in search of Castle.

She located him in Captain Gates' office and waited for the conversation to pause before interrupting, "Castle, we have a new homicide to attend."

Shrugging his shoulders, Rick retorted, "What is it with this City and murder this week?"

None the wiser, Kate answered, "No idea. Captain, Naylor lawyered up on the way in."

"Of course he did. I'll sit in on the interview with Esposito while you and Castle check out the latest victim."

"Yes Sir."

-o-

A tired Kate and Castle stared at the murder board in silence for several minutes before the detective palmed herself on the forehead and pointed to the DMV photo of their homicide victim.

"Crap, let's run through what we have one more time," she said.

"Okay," replied Castle prior to yawning and glancing towards the lifts.

Kate's eyes followed and she enquired, "Are you expecting someone?"

"Yes. I ordered pizza while you were visiting the locker room and changing clothes. By the way, have you heard from Torri yet?"

"I received a text Wednesday informing me she was too busy to call. Obviously she is still pissed at me."

"Did you call her?"

"Of course did, but it went straight to voicemail. Have you spoken to Clarice?"

"Nope, I got the same message along with news Torri and the band were scheduled to perform at a charity function for breast cancer research tonight."

"I was supposed to attend," Kate replied then huffed. "I'm a shitty girlfriend."

"You are no such thing. What you are is exhausted and hungry. It's past midnight and we are looking for a motive for the killing of an eighteen year old bike courier, who by all accounts was likable and working his way through College."

Gesturing to another photo, Kate briefly closed her eyes, "We have Roger Klein the boss stating Michael Stokes was one of his best employees. He was never late for a delivery and Bruce Yenn on Wall Street told us Stokes never showed up with the file he organised from Patton and Sons law firm."

"Correct," agreed Castle while moving closer to the board.

"The answer has to lie with the contents of the folder Stokes had in his possession when he left the depot. It was the only item missing at the kill site."

"Folks, the co-worker said Stokes always took the shortcut through Central Park when travelling that end of the City," added Rick.

Looking at the snapshot of mid-fifties Bruce Yenn, Kate noted, "I think he lied to us regards the contents of the satchel."

"If the envelope did indeed contain something besides case files; we need to find out what it was and who had the most to lose if it had reached its intended destination."

"Agreed and once Claude Patton shows, we may have some answers," reasoned Kate.

Checking his wristwatch, Castle replied, "He should be here any minute. Espo and Ryan left over two hours ago to pick him up from the airport."

"Him flying off to Thailand is highly suspicious, don't you think?"

"I do and I'm with you; everything leads back to the file."

The elevator doors slid open and Phillipa stepped out of the car carrying two pizza boxes and her briefcase. "I managed to find a lead," she announced while drawing near. Placing the food on Kate's desk, she continued, "It seems Yenn is under investigation for insider trading and due to be suspended Monday morning."

Castle turned to Kate and they both said, "The file."

Opening the cardboard boxes, the ADA put down her bag and reached for a slice, "That would be my guess and Patton's plane ticket was purchased by Yenn this morning."

Both Kate and Rick took a piece of pizza then Kate hypnotised, "His plan would have been to get Patton out of the way so as to avoid questioning from the Securities and Exchange Commission."

Nodding, Phillipa added, "It was lucky for us that his secretary was extremely helpful during our chat."

"Oh lord, this tastes superb," groaned Castle with satisfaction.

Any further comment was stymied when the lift doors slid back and Ryan and Esposito walked out with a handcuffed and dishevelled Claude Patton.

Leading him into the first Interrogation Room, Xavier declared, "You are going to want to hear this Boss."

Making her way down the hall, Kate anticipated, "Patton sent Yenn incriminating evidence in regards to insider trader then was offered a huge amount of money to disappear."

"You got it," replied Esposito while sitting Patton down behind the table. "He made a run for it in the departure lounge then folded once we nabbed him. He's been Mirandised and is all yours."

Stepping into the room, Kate sat opposite the forty one year old balding Patton and asked, "What was in the file?" She placed her notepad on the metal surface.

Ryan took the chair beside her while Castle and Phillipa slipped into the Observation Room.

"I want protection from Yenn," responded Patton after a moment of silence. "He threatened to kill me if I didn't do as he said."

"If you tell us all you know, you'll be placed into protective custody."

Dipping his head several times, Patton began, "I was notified by Yenn he was under investigation this morning at ten o'clock. He asked me to courier over the Masters, Collins, Perkins and Trevor files A-SAP."

"What was so important about those four files?" enquired Kate while taking notes.

"I had no idea at the time. Yenn had dropped them off to my office six months ago and asked they be kept in my safe. He also told me to never open them and read the contents. When he called with the news of the investigation, I was curious and read them."

"What did you find?"

"Each folder contained receipts and transcripts of every illegal transaction and information exchanged between Yenn and the four businessmen. I was about to call the Police when Yenn phoned back with the threat."

"What did he say precisely?"

"He said he'd implicate me if he was arrested and have my entire family killed."

"Was he aware you had knowledge of the file contents?"

"No. I never said a word other than to accept his offer of a plane ticket and a hundred thousand dollars deposited into my bank account. I just assumed he figured out I would have been suspicious about the files and read them at some stage."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He informed me I should text my wife and confess to having an affair and running away with my mistress."

"Obviously you didn't follow that instruction because your wife had no information on your whereabouts when we visited your home earlier."

Brown eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't lie to her and planned on sending for her and the children after coming up with another country to move to. I wasn't going to stay in Thailand. I didn't trust Yenn not to come after me."

"What led you to believe that?"

"When I saw the news about poor Michael Stokes being shot while cycling through the park; I realised Yenn had used me to set up the opportunity to obtain the files and blame Stokes' killing on me."

"You were correct with your assumption Mister Patton."

"How did you find me?"

"Your personal assistance told us about your panicked departure for the airport with your passport and no luggage."

"What will happen next?"

"ADA Jackson will come in and speak with you. She will take you through the procedure for protection while waiting to give evidence in court."

"Okay. What about my family?"

"We'll take care of them," replied Kate. "Remove the cuffs Espo."

"Thank you and if you go to my office, you'll locate a copy of each file in the filing cabinet. They are under the name Quinn and should help you nail Yenn. I figured I needed a little insurance just in case. The information was going to be passed on to my wife once I contacted her."

"That was a very wise move. Can I offer you a drink Mister Patton?"

"No thanks and thank you for saving my life."

"You are welcome."

Kate and Ryan got to their feet and a grinning ADA entered the room.

-o-

Bruce Yenn was arrested at four fifteen after Phillipa woke a cooperative Judge and issued an arrest and search warrant. By five fifty, the Berretta 9mm used to end Michael Stokes' life had been discovered by the CSU in the safe at Yenn's home.

Ballistics matched the slug Lanie took from the victim's spine two hours later and Kate was at her desk eating a second slice of cold pizza.

Signing the last of her paperwork, she picked up the case file and made her way to Gates' office. "Sir, the Stokes' file is done."

"Outstanding work Kate and the Patton family have been relocated to a safe house until the U.S. Marshalls Service takes them into custody.

"That's good news Sir."

Glancing behind the detective, Gates quipped, "I see your colleagues left you the paperwork."

"I volunteered to take care of it and sent them home."

"Well you can go home now and I'm recommending you and the Squad for a citation. In a week, you have managed to solve nine homicides and make this Department look extremely efficient."

"I appreciate that Sir and the others will be pleased with the recognition for all the long hours they've put in."

"You all deserve it and on a personal note, I've enjoyed getting out and doing some real police work again."

Smiling, Kate truthfully responded, "It was a pleasure having your assistance Sir."

"Expect more of it; now go home and get some sleep."

"Yes Sir."

-o-

_**Saturday 22nd September, 2012**_

Pushing open her apartment door, Kate was taken aback to find the living and kitchen areas decorated with vases containing red and purple roses along with orchids of various colours. Realising it was Torri's handiwork; she secured the door and raced into the bedroom.

Disappointment greeted her as the room was empty. Backtracking into the hallway, Kate noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar.

Approaching, she opened it and her breath caught in her throat. The bathtub was filled with steaming water and bubbles. There was a glass of red wine on the ledge and a large post-it taped to the foggy mirror.

Reaching for the message, Kate finally exhaled and read Torri's handwriting:

_**My Darling Katherine,**_

_**I'm sorry that both our work **_

_**commitments have made it **_

_**impossible for us to be together **_

_**and share the memory of when **_

_**we become a couple.**_

_**I asked our friends for a little help **_

_**in setting up my surprise.**_

_**I know your week has been hectic **_

_**and long and I wanted you to relax.**_

_**I am so proud of the work you do & **_

_**would never make you choose a different **_

_**path.**_

_**I have loved you for a year & will continue **_

_**to bask in the love, joy and comfort I receive **_

_**in return.**_

_**Chill a little before finding well-deserved sleep **_

_**with the knowledge I'll be with you soon to show **_

_**you how much you mean to me.**_

_**You are in my thoughts and heart. **_

_**Thank you for loving me.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Torri xxxx**_

Fighting back tears, Kate placed the paper on the counter and disrobed. Easing into the water, she sighed loudly when the warmth engulfed tired muscles. Picking up the wine, she toasted her absent lover.

"Here's to many more years of loving you honey."

Taking a sip, Kate reclined and allowed the froth to settle under her chin. As her frame unwound, she slowly drank the red liquid and allowed her thoughts to drift to the time Torri strolled into her life.

When the glass was empty and the water began to cool, Kate reluctantly extricated herself from the bath and reached for a towel. Forgoing pyjamas, she entered the bedroom and was delighted to find a gift wrapped present under the covers when she turned down them down.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Kate carefully removed the paper then gawked at the rectangle blue jewel case embossed with the Tiffany & Co emblem. Opening the box, she gasped at the delicate gold chain necklace with diamond inserts along its full length.

"Oh my god Torri," Kate finally mumbled. "It's beautiful." Tears flowed as she stared at the ornate design and recalled viewing the piece of jewellery months ago when window shopping with Torri on a rare Sunday morning together. Her girlfriend had gone inside the store and returned shortly afterwards and mentioned the necklace was sold. Kate happened to have been pleasantly smitten at the time thinking her girlfriend was prepared to purchase the jewellery for seventy five thousand dollars.

Now Kate understood it was her paramour who had bought it for their anniversary.

Overcome with the depth of her love for the singer, Kate put the chain in the top bedside drawer, got comfortable and called Torri.

Her attempt went directly to voicemail, so she left a message instead, "I can never find the words to describe how much happiness and joy you bring to my life. Your surprise was much appreciated and I adore your gift. I can't wait to see you and make you mine a hundred times over. I love you with all my heart Torri."

Satisfied, Kate put the phone down and snuggled into the pillows. Closing her eyes, she drifted off while concocting a date night in gratitude for all she'd received.

-o-

Swatting away the annoying touch on her left earlobe, Kate refused to bring herself to wakefulness and returned to the wonderful comfort of dreamland.

Her eyelids flew open when she recognised Torri's laugh against the shell of her ear. Rolling over, Kate focused on glistening pools of radiant blue, "Am I still dreaming?"

"No babe, I'm actually in your bed. I organised to have the remaining interviews taped last night and flew home early."

"I'm so glad you did honey. Why do you have clothes on?" enquired Kate as she draped an arm over Torri's shoulder.

"We are expected at my apartment by eight o'clock."

"Grrr, why?" complained the detective while turning her head to the bedside clock. "Shit, it's past six."

"Don't panic Kate. You have plenty of time to get ready."

Kissing Torri on the temple, Kate noted, "You still haven't explained why we need to go to your place. I was kind of hoping to make up for lost time."

Ignoring the grin from her girlfriend, Torri replied, "So was I, but there's a party planned."

"Who by?"

"Your father."

"Shit honey, you've been gone a week and I've missed you so much."

"And you are horny," added Torri smugly.

Groaning, Kate shook her head, "Extremely, especially after dreaming of you and wanting to express my gratitude for such a superlative gift and bath."

"I liked your message and your dad wants to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

Untangling herself from Kate's arm, Torri rolled off the bed and approached the door. Turning around, she remarked, "You need to get dressed. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

"Aren't you going to join me in the shower?" enquired Kate while tossing back the covers.

Ogling the naked physique on display, Torri gulped before explaining, "I have to make a phone call and if you hurry up, we'll have time to make love at my place before the visitors arrive."

Needing no further incentive, Kate sprang out of bed and collected underwear.

Torri was more than happy to watch, "You are the most beautiful woman in the work Kate Beckett."

"Thank you, but move out to the way. I have a date for some wild sex with my hot girlfriend."

"Like hell you do," responded Torri prior to gripping Kate around the waist and pulling her in for a smouldering kiss.

Hands went everywhere as did Torri's tee shirt and bra.

Kate growled deeply as her palms sought out stiff nipples and grazed across them. Lost in the heated desire to possess her lover, she ripped her lips from Torri's and lowered them onto her right breast.

"Oh Kate … yes baby," moaned Torri while cupping Kate's bosom. "I missed you so much."

Teasing the erect node with her tongue, Kate unbuckled Torri's belt then slid down the zipper.

Stepping out of her boots, Torri ably assisted Kate in removing her jeans and underpants as fast as possible.

Dressed only in black socks, Torri's head lolled backwards and hit the door panel when Kate moved her attention south.

Breathing in the intoxicating scent of her aroused girlfriend, Kate kissed her way over rippled stomach muscles before sliding her tongue between soaked folds. Absorbing the hardened clitoris within, she lovingly suckled.

"I LOVE YOU KATE," screamed Torri as her body jerked minutes later with encroaching ecstasy. Her hands grasped Kate's head and she found herself rocking back and forth to the beat of the rhythm being played against her core.

With shaking legs, Kate cradled Torri's bottom and dragged her closer onto her mouth.

"Oh god … oh god …," chanted a mesmerised Torri as she thrust along the tongue now deep inside her. "Love you … Kate … love you."

Retracting her right hand, Kate brought it to Torri's mound and slowly glided towards the rigid clitoris. With small circles, she ran an index finger around the base then up along the shaft.

"Kate … Kate … coming," panted out Torri with a firmer grip.

Picking up the pace, Kate replaced her tongue with two digits and pushed up into her lover's inner spot.

Torri clenched her fists and yelled, "NOW BABE."

Instantly, Kate's hand collected the warm ejaculate. She feasted hungrily on it before standing up and kissing Torri with everything she had.

In response, Torri grabbed Kate by the hips and carried her to the bed. Placing her onto the mattress, she broke the kiss and leaned back.

"Sit up and spread your legs," she directed while crawling onto the bed.

Kate followed the instructions willingly and watched as Torri sat in front of her and slipped her left leg under Kate's right. Adjusting her position, Torri pressed her core onto Kate's and lined up their clitorises.

"Oh honey, this feels really good and I can touch your breasts at the same time," noted Kate huskily.

"Me too," replied Torri as she leaned in and captured smiling lips.

The kiss continued as the women ground into one another and fondled breasts. Nipples were tugged and pinched and after ten minutes; their cries of release were stifled by one another's mouths.

Leaning back, Kate looked downwards and sucked her bottom lip as she placed her middle and index fingers into the warmth of Torri's still twitching channel, "That was amazing honey ... I want you to come again."

Mimicking Kate's actions, Torri suggested, "Let's try to do it together, I really like it when we do."

"Kiss me," implored Kate as strong digits entered her.

Seizing the hungry lips on offer, Torri arched into the penetration and another orgasm swiftly built.

Within minutes, both were left shuddering with liberation as Kate nestled into Torri's clammy neck.

"Welcome home honey," she whispered against warm flesh.

"Mmm, you're the best and we better make a move or we'll be late."

Glancing at the clock, Kate giggled, "We still have time to continue this festivity at your place."

"We do my darling."

-o-

With thirty minutes to spare, Torri secured her apartment door and took hold of Kate's left hand, "I have something for you."

"I hope it's more incredible sex," taunted Kate with a chuckle.

"Oh, there'll be lots of opportunity for that later, but for now, I'd like you to go sit in the living room and make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," replied Kate as she took in the numerous food servers on the kitchen counter and the five ice buckets containing bottles of champagne. Taking a seat on the leather couch, she scanned the remainder of the room and noticed the extra seating. She was at a loss as to what reason her father had to celebrate.

Torri joined her and took a seat to her left. Raising her left hand, she cradled it under the detective's chin, "I've spent the past seven days devising the perfect night to demonstrate how much I love you. I decided it didn't matter where we go or what we do; you being with me makes any place the ideal setting."

"Oh Torri, I love you too and truly missed you."

"I'd like you to move in with me."

"I'd very much like to and can start packing tomorrow."

Smiling, Torri offered, "I'll give you a hand and to commemorate our first year together, I am asking you to be my wife."

Kate's heart did a backflip and her eyes filled with tears, "I accept and you've made me so happy."

Leaning in, Torri kissed Kate tenderly before holding out her right hand, "I have been keeping this for you."

Looking down, Kate ogled the red ring box and cried, "Your mother's ring."

Opening the lid, Torri retrieved the gold band with a three diamond setting and took hold of Kate's left hand. She slowly slid the ring onto Kate's wedding finger and wept, "I promise to love you for all time."

Staring at the three carat engagement ring, Kate choked back her words, "It's gorgeous and I'll hold you to that promise."

"It's one I'll gladly keep."

"I'm totally floored; I had no idea this is what you had planned."

"I've been thinking about it since my birthday."

Realisation struck Kate and she asked, "Is that what you were discussing with my father before he left the cabin?"

With a coy grin, Torri answered, "I actually asked for his permission to propose on our anniversary."

"Oh my god, you both kept that a secret for six months?"

"Yes. I figured it was too early back then, but I knew you were the one for me."

Trailing her fingertips down the side of Torri's cheek, a smiling Kate gushed, "You are amazing and I love you for surprising me like this. Does anyone else know about the real reason behind the party?"

"No, not even my family have any idea. I wanted to share the news with you by my side."

With heavily dilated eyes, Kate huskily stated, "If we had more time, I'd express how happy I am right now."

"That's a shame, but the caterer will be here any second."

"Well, I've already shown you my appreciation for the magnificent necklace you gave me, so I owe you big time for this ring."

"I look forward to your gratitude later."

Perfectly shaped eyebrows rose, "Oh honey, I forgot to give you your present."

"I was beginning to think I was going to miss out," teased Torri.

Moving in closer, Kate captured Torri's mouth in a blistering kiss and only broke away when there was a sharp rap on the front door. "I suppose that's the food," she said while running a hand over Torri's jaw. "Your gift can wait until we are alone."

"I guess so," gulped out a frustrated Torri. "Excuse me."

Kate stood as Torri got up and headed for the entrance. She slipped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and snuggled into her back.

Torri moaned softly before greeting the caterer with a hug, "Hey Carlos, I'd like to introduce Kate Beckett."

Kate smiled at the black haired mean in his early thirties with an extended right hand.

The six foot Spaniard returned the smile and shook her hand, "Pleased to finally meet you Kate. This one here constantly talks about you and it is nice to put a face to the person who brings her so much happiness. Would you like to give me a hand with the supplies Torri?"

"You got it."

"I'll help too," offered a blushing Kate.

"Excellent," cheered the black jeans and white Chef's jacket attired Carlos. "I'm parked out front and have a trolley to load everything on to."

"Thanks for doing this Carlos," replied Torri as she locked the door behind them.

"I've made a little extra in case you'd invited a few more people since we last spoke."

"No, they'll still only be fifty guests."

"Then we will have plenty and you never told me your girlfriend was so beautiful Torri," responded the handsome olive skinned male while pressing the elevator call button.

"Seeing is believing my friend," wisecracked Torri amusedly with a fast glance to Kate. She was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"Very true and Roman will be here in ten to assist with serving."

Turning to Kate once more, Torri allowed her to enter the lift first, "Carlos and Roman own and run the Pinnacle Restaurant in Queens. Carlos is my Chef when I tour and keeps me amused during downtime."

"Wow," replied Kate. "How come you've never taken me there before?"

"The place is booked solid and we just happen to have a reservation next month. Carlos and Roman took the night off to be here as a favour."

Nodding, Carlos explained further, "We owe all our success to Torri. This one here is very modest."

"I've noticed," agreed Kate as the trio stepped out of the elevator.

"When I first toured with Torri she put up the capital for the restaurant when I told her of mine and Roman's dream of having our own place one day."

Exiting the building, Carlos unlocked his black van then opened the rear doors.

Torri continued the tale of how the two met, "When Carlos interviewed for the position of tour Chef, he blew me away with his delectable morsels. I wanted others to share his culinary talents, so after we became friends; I was more than happy to invest in the business. They paid me back within months and even though Carlos is a Celebrity Chef, he still makes time to tour with the band and is available for most functions I organise."

"I do it for love Kate. Your girlfriend is most generous and supportive."

A beaming smile appeared, "I can attest to that and love her gentle side."

"This one has a kind heart and from all she has told me of you; she is very much in love with you."

Shaking her head, Torri scoffed, "You pair do realise I am standing right here and can actually hear you?"

Carlos tilted in and pecked her left cheek, "Of course we do sweetie, that's what make it so much fun. Now hold out your arms while I load them up."

-o-

Forty minutes passed and Kate was busy chatting with Elaine and Martha when Torri strolled up and grabbed her left hand, "It's time babe; everyone is here."

"Excuse us ladies," remarked Kate before following Torri to the open living room. She was all smiles when her father caught her eye.

Torri stood beside the coffee table and used the remote to switch off the stereo. Kissing Kate on the top of her head, she whispered, "I love you."

Before Kate could respond, Castle yelled out, "I THINK A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT IS ON THE WAY PEOPLE!"

The assembly laughed and once it ebbed away, Torri began, "Family and friends, once again Mister Castle's investigative skills have proven insightful. Today marks twelve months since Kate and I embarked on our wondrous union. Two hours ago I asked the very gorgeous and talented woman to marry me and she wisely accepted."

The room erupted into cheers and applause.

Kate was suddenly engulfed by her father's arms, followed by Jacob's. The procession of well-wishers continued for some time and Kate was overcome with happiness.

The merriment was interrupted when Carlos announced the buffet was ready and Torri directed the guests towards the kitchen.

Rick sidled up to her and grinned, "Congratulations my friend. You've made Kate extremely elated with your homecoming bombshell."

"Thanks Rick. She's the one who makes my heart sing and I couldn't ask for more."

"Excellent and I'm dying to taste Chef Carlos' food. I've been trying to book a table at the Pinnacle for months."

"Kate and I have a booking for eight o'clock on Saturday the twentieth of October. You and Clarice are more than welcome to join us."

"Well thank you very much and I know Clarice will be delighted with the news."

Smirking, Torri slapped him on the back, "Who knows, maybe it could be a prelude to your own engagement?"

Castle stared into sparkling pools of blue, "That's a brilliant idea and gives me food for thought."

"Really?"

"I confess to having already purchased a ring."

"You sly dog and I'll whisk Kate away before dessert so you can have some privacy."

Raising his right hand, Rick replied, "High five on that."

Kate witnessed the gesture from across the room and tittered briefly before lining up behind Alexis.

Turning her head, the redhead enquired, "What's tickled your funny bone?"

"My darling fiancée and your father are high fiving."

"Oh those two are such bros when they get together."

"They are and I think they are up to something."

"More than likely and time will tell."

"I have a feeling we won't have too long a wait."

Torri ambled up to the twosome and reached for Kate's left hand, "Hey babe."

"Hey yourself and what are you and Rick up to?"

"It's a secret."

"I thought we agreed to tell each other everything?"

Caste and Clarice tagged onto the line as Torri replied, "True, but this is an exceptional circumstance."

"It doesn't matter," replied Kate flippantly. "Castle will tell me once I ask him."

Dipping slightly, Torri whispered into Kate's ear, "Rick and Clarice are joining us for dinner at the Pinnacle."

"Oh okay and it's been a while since we've double dated."

"Good, now move along babe before Clarice hears us."

Pressing into Torri's chest, Kate asked, "Rick is going to propose isn't he?"

"Yes Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm happy for them."

"I am too and you have to try Carlos' crab cakes."

"All right and I'll eat you later."

Groaning at the thought, Torri quipped, "Don't go tasting before you can pay the bill."

"We'll see honey," challenged Kate as her phone sounded. "Crap, this better not be work." Withdrawing her cell from the front pocket of her jeans, the detective answered, "Beckett."

In a digitally distorted voice, a male said, _"Detective Beckett, I have information on your mother's murder."_

Stunned by the words, Kate's heart skipped several beats while she regained control of her emotions, "Who is this?"

_"A friend who believes it's time for you to know the truth and for those responsible to pay. Meet me in thirty minutes on the basement level of 1PP. Come alone or our conversation will not continue."_

"Why should I trust you?"

_"Because we both know you can't resist the lure of having full knowledge of what really happened in that alleyway the night your mother died."_

The line went dead and a shocked Kate locked onto Torri's concerned gaze, "I have to leave."

"Do you have a case?"

"No. That was someone claiming to have information about my mother's death. I have to meet them alone."

"I don't like the idea of you racing off without backup. After you were warned off investing the case any further after the attempt on your life, this could be a setup."

"What if it's not?"

Castle's ears pricked up at the mention of a setup and placed a hand on Kate's right shoulder, "Kate, Torri is right, you can't go on your own."

With tears filling her eyes, Kate pleaded, "I have to do this; I need to know."

Squaring her shoulders, Torri shook her head, "What about your promise to me? You swore you wouldn't pursue your mother's case on your own again, was that just a hollow oath at the time?"

By now the whole room was listening in on the conversation and Jim approached his daughter as she stumbled over her next words. Her heart was tearing in two and the urge to end her own torment was winning, "I … have … to put an end to this once and for all."

"Then go Kate," instructed Torri rigidly. "Go risk your life one more time without any thought for the people in this room who love you and want to protect you from unknown forces. If you decide to go down that path of destruction again, I will not stand in your way. Nor will I stand in the shadows and worry myself sick while you return to your darkest obsession."

"She's perfectly right Kate," agreed Jim. "Your pursuit of the truth nearly ended your life the last time you blindly followed planted leads. You can't take that risk again, let it go."

"I can't dad," cried Kate, unable to hold the tears at bay any longer.

Torri walked away and headed for the main bedroom.

In her absence, Castle turned Kate around and urged, "There is an alternative. You can wait until a full Police investigation is launched and in the meantime, tell Captain Gates everything that pertains to your mother's murder. Let other people in the Department handle this latest information and you stay out of it."

Torri reappeared carrying Kate's overnight bag. She passed it over and calmly stated, "Go Detective Beckett, keep you independence and I wish you luck with your search."

Not believing the sentence, Kate's brow furrowed, "Torri, don't do this."

"I'm not, you are. You can't keep your promise, so I won't keep mine either. You are free to leave without worrying about me; we are done."

There were various expressions of shock on the faces of the guests and several gasps.

"Go chase your ghost," added Torri before teardrops flooded her eyes.

Jim gave Kate one last piece of advice, "Is the possibility of the truth worth the cost of your own happiness?"

With tears streaming down her face, Kate choked out, "She's my mother."

"I know that sweetie, but knowing what happened won't bring her back."

"I have to try and bring the people responsible to justice dad."

"Katie, you have spent your entire adulthood trying. Do as Rick suggested; let someone else chase this so-called new evidence and stay here where you belong."

Kate glanced at her wristwatch and Torri angrily remarked, "Just go already. Obviously you have made your choice and it's not me."

"I love you Torri," sobbed Kate. "Please understand."

"I love you too, but I can't be with someone who takes back their word and doesn't see me as their top priority like I do them. Be safe Kate, bye." Torri turned heel and walked into the living room.

Kate's internal struggle continued as Gates confronted her, "What the hell is going on?"

"Rick can explain Sir, but for now I have to leave," answered the detective as she steeled herself against the pain ripping at her chest and headed for the door.

The End

To be continued in "The Untold Truth"

**Muse's Note: Sometimes a cliff hanger just falls into place.**


End file.
